


Please check the number and try your call again

by Kathaka9



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Humor, Cat Puns, F/M, Feels, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Happy Ending, Humor, I dont know what ship to put, Identity Reveal, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Adrien, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Obliviousness, Self Loathing, Self-Esteem Issues, Texting, adrien is a dork, adrien needs a hug, partial reveal, puns, texting au, the love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 58,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathaka9/pseuds/Kathaka9
Summary: Who ever thought that texting a wrong number could lead change their lives?(10:07pm)Yeah well it’s easier for me to use my screen name than my actual name. I’m not that great in real life.(10:10pm)Now I’m sure that’s a lie.(10:12pm)U haven’t met me.(10:13pm)Don’t be so down on yourself. I’m sure that you’re great, online or otherwise.(10:17pm)U barely know anything about me.(10:20pm)Then why don’t we get to know each other?





	1. Wrong number

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter summary  
> (10:07pm)  
> Yeah well it’s easier for me to use my screen name than my actual name. I’m not that great in real life.
> 
> (10:10pm)  
> Now I’m sure that’s a lie. 
> 
> (10:12pm)  
> You haven’t met me.

Adrien/Chat Noir

_Marinette/Ladybug_

 

Thursday 17th November 2016

(9:30pm)

_Hi, are we still on for tomorrow?_

 

(9:32pm)

Who is this?

 

(9:34pm)

_Seriously?_

 

(9:36pm)

Yes.

 

(9:38pm)

_Come on Wifi, stop messing with me._

 

(9:41pm)

Now I’m even more confused. Who is wifi?

 

(9:44pm)

_So u seriously don’t know what I’m talking about?_

 

(9:47pm)

Should I?

 

(9:50pm)

_Wait wifi was selling her phone, are u the person who bought it?_

 

(9:53pm)

I did buy a new phone recently so I guess so?

 

(9:55pm)

_Oh, sorry for the mix up then :)_

 

(9:57pm)

It’s fine, it was just unexpected.

 

(9:59pm)

Why do you call your friend wifi though?

 

(10:03pm)

_We met in a chatroom and now when we talk online we just call each other by the screen names we used._

 

(10:05pm)

That’s pretty cool actually.

 

(10:07pm)

_Yeah well it’s easier for me to use my screen name than my actual name. I’m not that great in real life._

 

(10:10pm)

Now I’m sure that’s a lie.

 

(10:12pm)

_U haven’t met me._

 

(10:13pm)

Don’t be so down on yourself. I’m sure that you’re great, online or otherwise.

 

(10:17pm)

_U barely know anything about me._

 

(10:20pm)

Then why don’t we get to know each other?

 

(10:23pm)

_Are u sure? For all you know I could be a serial killer._

 

(10:25pm)

What’s to say I’m not one as well ;)

 

(10:28pm)

_Should I be concerned?_

 

(10:30pm)

Not unless you try to murder me.

 

(10:31pm)

_Only if u don’t murder me._

 

(10:32pm)

It’s a deal :)

 

(10:33pm)

Btw you still haven’t told me your name.

 

(10:36pm)

_If u don’t mind I’d prefer to stay anomonos_

 

(10:36pm)

_*Anonymous_

 

(10:38pm)

I’m fine with that, but I need something to call you.

 

(10:42pm)

_Call me Ladybug, that’s my screen name after all._

 

(10:45pm)

Well then Ladybug it’s great to meet you. I’m Chat, Chat Noir.

 

(10:47pm)

_Chat Noir?_

 

(10:48pm)

What’s wrong with Chat Noir?

 

(10:49pm)

_:P_

 

(10:51pm)

:( You wound me ladybug.

 

(10:53pm)

_Well what do we do now?_

 

(10:55pm)

Obviously we become a superhero duo and protect the city of Paris.

 

(10:56pm)

_U live in Paris?_

 

(10:57pm)

Yes?

 

(10:58pm)

_Me too._

 

(11:01pm)

Great! Now there’s nothing stopping us from becoming the ultimate superhero duo!

 

(11:03pm)

_I think the lack of superpowers might hold us back a bit._

 

(11:06pm)

Who said I don’t have superpowers? I’m telling you right now that I am the most super of the super.

 

(11:09pm)

_Sure :/_

 

(11:11pm)

I am too! I have the best power of all! I destroy everything I touch and make purrfect cat puns.

 

(11:14pm)

_Seriously Chat? Puns? No._

 

(11:16pm)

You can’t stop me!

 

(11:20pm)

_Yes I can, I can use my lucky charm to make u stop._

 

(11:22pm)

See I told you that we are the most super of the supers.

 

(11:23pm)

_We can’t just team up and fight crime tho_

 

(11:26pm)

Why not? It’d be fun.

 

(11:29pm)

_Why not? Bc we could die?_

 

(11:32pm)

A minor detail.

 

(11:35pm)

_There are no minor details, it’s ur life Chat!_

 

(11:46pm)

Don’t worry, I’m pawsitive that I’d be fine.

 

(11:51pm)

_I swear if u continue with the puns I might actually consider murdering u Chat...._

 

(11:59pm)

Oh my lady, I’d like to see you try. :)

Friday November 18th

 

(7:02am)

Morning ladybug!

 

(7:09am)

_Chat, what are u doing awake so early?_

 

(7:13am)

I’ve been awake since 4am.

 

(7:15am)

_There’s no way ur human...._

 

(7:20am)

Oh no, you’ve found out my secret! I’m actually not human I’m a magical girl!

 

(7:21am)

_It’s too early for this._

 

(7:24am)

Sorry Ladybug, I didn’t mean to wake you so early.

 

(7:30am)

_Then don’t message me at this time in the future, some of us are human and like to sleep._

 

(7:34am)

Sorry, I’ll let you sleep now, I gotta go to school now anyway.

 

(7:40am)

_School? School doesn’t start for like another hour?_

 

(7:43am)

Well I’ve been home schooled up until this year so What can I say? I’m excited to get there early.

 

(7:45am)

_Ur weird, who get’s excited about school?_

 

(7:46am)

Me.

 

(7:50am)

_Well ur weird and I’m going back to sleep._

 

(7:53am)

You do realise that you’re going to have to get up to get ready for school pretty soon anyway right?

 

(7:55am)

_:( I cri_

 

(4:50pm)

_Hey Chat, how was school?_

 

(5:02pm)

It was great except I made a mistake and now a girl in my class is mad at me.

 

(5:07pm)

_U better make it up to her ;)_

 

(5:09pm)

But how? I don’t know what I’m supposed to do!

 

(5:11pm)

_Be nice and explain to her what happened._

 

(5:14pm)

That’s it? The movies I watched made it out to seem like I have to get her flowers and chocolates and a airplane....

 

(5:17pm)

_I’d be happy if u got me all that, but no you don’t have to do that._

 

(5:20pm)

Oh that’s good, it means I won’t have to make my dad mad at me about spending all our money on making it up to a girl.

 

(5:22pm)

_:D_

 

(5:24pm)

Ladybug, This is gonna sound really random but how on earth do you sleep so late?

 

(5:27pm)

_What makes u think I do?_

 

(5:30pm)

You thought 7am was early....

 

(5:32pm)

_It is early! It’s not sleeping late until u sleep past mid-day_

 

(5:36pm)

How often does that happen?

 

(5:37pm)

_Every weekend._

 

(5:40pm)

How? I can’t even sleep past 8am.

 

(5:43pm)

_Ur just confirming my suspicion that Ur not human._

 

(5:46pm)

Well that’s quite a human-ous observation.

 

(5:48pm)

_That wasn’t even a good pun!_

 

(5:50pm)

Are you fur real? That was a clawsome pun!

 

(5:53pm)

_Stop!_

 

(5:54pm)

Why am i BUGging you?

 

(5:59pm)

_I swear I will murder u kitty cat._

 

(6:06pm)

That’s going to be kind of hard given that you know nothing about me bugaboo.

 

(6:09pm)

_Then I’ll murder u when I know more about u._

 

(6:12pm)

Sorry bugaboo my dad wants me for something, but don’t worry I’ll CATch you later ;)

 

(6:20pm)

_Now I know something about u... u have a dad...._

 

(6:21pm)

Yeah that really narrows it down for you.....

 

(6:23pm)

_Shut up!_


	2. He can never know....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (12:45am)  
> He must never know....
> 
> (12:47am)  
> Mari what? 
> 
> (12:50am)  
> Never............

Adrien/Chat Noir

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**Alya/Wifi**

Saturday 19th November

 

(7:09am)

Morning bugaboo

 

(7:23am)

_Chat it's too early for this I want to sleep!_

 

(7:30am)

I understand your need for sleep but I still don't understand how you can sleep so late...

 

(7:32am)

_Of course u can’t, it’s something only humans understand._

 

(7:34am)

I am human!

 

(7:35am)

_Ur awake at 7am.... There’s no way ur human._

 

(7:40am)

7am is a purrfectly normal time to wake up!

 

(12:09pm)

_This  Chat, this is an approiate time to wake up._

 

(12:12pm)

But it’s the middle of the day! You’ve already lost half your day!

 

(12:17pm)

_That’s why I stay up until midnight. It makes up for the time I lost._

 

(12:23pm)

Midnight? :O

 

(12:30pm)

_What’s wrong Chaton? Is midnight too late for u? And here I was thinking cats were nocturnal...._

 

(12:33pm)

I mostly go to sleep at 1am......

 

(12:36pm)

_How the hell do u wake up so early?_

 

(12:38pm)

I’m cursed. No matter what time I go to sleep (unless it’s after 4am) I wake up between 4 and 4:30am.

 

(12:41pm)

_Poor Chaton. #letchatnoirsleep2K16_

 

(12:43pm)

I wish I could sleep as long as you Bugaboo.

 

(12:45pm)

_:D Maybe I’m the magical one._

 

(12:50pm)

You can go and save Paris from sleepless nights, I’d love to help but I’m afraid I’m only good with a sword.

 

(12:53pm)

_What do u mean u can’t help? We could totally go and protect Paris! U can like fight off everyone while I put them to sleep._

 

(12:55pm)

Can you start by breaking me of my 4am curse

 

(1:00pm)

_As miraculous as my powers may be, even I cannot break your 4am curse._

 

(1:01pm)

I cry :’(

 

(1:03pm)

Sorry m’lady, I have to go. My fencing class starts soon. I’ll CATch you later!

 

(1:05pm)

 _Ffs kitty >:( _ 

* * *

 

(3:09pm)

**Who’s Chat Noir?**

 

(3:10pm)

_What?_

 

(3:13pm)

**U know, the guy uve been talking too? The one uve kept secret from ur bestie....**

 

(3:16pm)

_He’s the guy that bought ur old phone._

 

(3:20pm)

**But idk who bought my phone! My parents sold it when we moved here and wouldn’t tell me who bought my phone.**

 

(3:23pm)

_Then I guess neither of us know who Chat Noir is._

 

(3:27pm)

**GIRLLLL HOW CAN U NOT KNOW???**

 

(3:29pm)

_I didn’t want him to know who I am..._

 

(3:30pm)

**Why not? Ur gr8!**

 

(3:32pm)

_We both know that’s a lie. I’m the clumsiest person alive._

 

(3:35pm)

**So? Ur pretty and smart and shit. Any guy would be an idiot not to like u.**

 

(3:40pm)

_Thanks Alya but idk, it just doesn’t feel that easy._

 

(3:45pm)

**Just tell him who u r gurlll. I’ll personally punch him if he hates u.**

 

(3:50pm)

_Uh thanks? But I don’t want him to know. It’s better this way. Please don’t tell him...._

 

(3:53pm)

**But Mari U have to tell him!**

 

(3:55pm)

_ALYA!_

 

(3:57pm)

_Promise me u won’t tell Chat...._

 

(4:01pm)

**Fine i promise.**

 

(4:02pm)

_Alya... swear on ur life. Swear on ur mothers life. Swear on ur future childrens lives..._

 

(4:03pm)

**FINE I SWEAR! GEEZ MARI!**

 

(4:05pm)

_He can never know....._

 

(4:06pm)

**Not even after u get to know each other and he likes u for u?**

 

(4:07pm)

_Never...._

 

(4:07pm)

_He can never know....... Or else....._

 

(4:08pm)

**Or else what?**

 

(4:09pm)

_It doesn’t matter because he will never know....._

 

(4:10pm)

**Um ok**

 

(4:11pm)

_Never....._

 

* * *

 

(11:11pm)

I HAVE LIVED MY LIFE SO PURRFECTLY

 

(11:11pm)

KEPT TO ALL MY LINES SO CAREFULLY

 

(11:12pm)

ID LOSE EVERYTHING SO I CAN SING

 

(11:12pm)

HALLELUJAH IM FREE

 

(11:21pm)

_Chat.... did u just google those lyrics?_

 

(11:23pm)

Um.... no

 

(11:24pm)

_U can’t lie to me kitty_

 

(11:25pm)

Don’t judge me! I only had 3 hours sleep last night!

 

(11:27pm)

_Then maybe u should go to sleep?_

 

(11:30pm)

Wow Ladybug that would be a great idea if I didn’t have a delivery of cheese coming in half an hour.

 

(11:31pm)

_First why are u getting cheese delivered at midnight and 2nd who even delivers cheese at midnight?_

 

(11:35pm)

My cat Plagg is obsessed with cheese and refuses to eat anything other than it and If I don’t give him cheese I get meiowed at and pawed until I get some, it’s clawful!

 

(11:36pm)

_That’s not how u spell meow......_

 

(11:37pm)

I LEARNT TO SPELL IT WITH AN I SO THAT'S HOW IM GONNA SPELL IT BUGABOO

 

(11:40pm)

_Geeez chat chill_

 

(11:41pm)

I have no chill

 

(11:45pm)

_But seriously who delivers cheese in the middle of the night?_

 

(11:47pm)

John

 

(11:50pm)

_John? Who’s John?_

 

(11:54pm)

My cheese guy.

 

(11:55pm)

_Why is ur cheese guy prepared to deliver cheese to u in the middle of the night?_

 

(11:59pm)

Because he knows that cheese will brie-ten my day.

 

(12:01am)

_Omfg no. That is such a bad pun stop._

 

(12:03am)

I just came out here to have a gouda time and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now.

 

(12:05am)

_Why chaton why?_

 

(12:06am)

Because it’s nacho lucky day.

 

(12:07am)

_That’s it I’m done. Go get ur cheese._

 

(12:09am)

I will but I must go very caephilly. If i spill a single drop Plagg will kill me

 

(12:10am)

_Why......_

 

(12:11am)

Because cheese puns are grate.

 

(12:12am)

They brie-ten up the world

 

(12:13am)

I’d be lion if i said his favourite cheese was roarquefort

 

(12:14am)

Did you hear about the cheese that failed to medal in the Olympics? It fell at the final curdle.

 

(12:20am)

_STOP! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL KILL U CHAT!_

 

(12:21am)

How though? You don’t even know my real name or where I live. All you know is that I have a dad, I live in Paris and that I have a cheese guy.

 

(12:23am)

_It’s a start. I will track u down and kill u._

 

(12:27am)

If you do that ladybug then I’m afraid I’m going to have to go back on our deal and kill you after all.....

 

(12:30am)

_Go to sleep kittycat, ur heads filled with delusions._

 

(12:32am)

You go to sleep bugaboo.

 

(12:34am)

_I’ll make u a deal. I go to sleep if u do?_

 

(12:37am)

It’s a deal. Remember bugaboo, sweet dreams are made of cheese, who am I to diss a brie, I cheddar the world and the feta cheese, everybody’s looking for stilton.

 

(12:40am)

_Go to sleep chaton before I permantly put u to sleep._

 

* * *

 

(12:45am)

_He must never know...._

 

(12:47am)

**Mari what?**

 

(12:50am)

_Never............_


	3. PUNishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (12:55pm)  
> CATch you later! I hope you have a gouda day.
> 
> (12:58pm)  
> STOP

Adrien/Chat Noir

_ Marinette/Ladybug _

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

* * *

 

Sunday 20th November

 

(4:04am)

Wanna hear a joke? Sleep.

 

(4:05am)

I know I didn’t get it either.

 

(4:06am)

Sleep seems to come so naturally to you.... I guess you could say that you do it with your eyes closed.

 

(4:08am)

Did you hear about the kidnapping down the street? It’s ok he woke up.

 

(4:09am)

What do you call a sleeping bull? A bulldozer!

 

(9:42am)

_ Chat how? Also stop the puns.  _

 

(9:45am)

I can’t just turn off the puns! 

 

(9:46am)

_ ARGH! _

* * *

 

(10:50am)

Heyo bro

 

(10:53am)

Hey bro :)

 

(10:57am)

How u doing?

 

(10:58am)

If u make a cat pun.... I swear.....

 

(10:59am)   
Well where did that cattitude come from?

 

(11:02am)

Bro.... y do u do this to me?

 

(11:05am)

Puns are my lifeblood.

 

(11:09am)

No blood is ur lifeblood.

 

(11:12am)

My red blood cells fell in love but alas it was all in vein. 

 

(11:13am)

What is with u and puns bro. 

 

(11:15am)

It's my escape from the crushing pain that is life.

 

(11:17am)

Um, I know we just know each other online but are u ok?

 

(11:25am)

I’m feline fine :)

 

(11:30am)

I dont believe u.

 

(11:32am)

Seriously dude I’m fine.

 

(11:35am)

If u say so.

 

(11:38am)

In a completely unrelated note do u still want to meet up? We’ve been trying to organise meeting up for ages!

 

(11:40am)

Yeah!

 

(11:42am)

Woo! So when are u free?

 

(12:01pm)

February.....

 

(12:03pm)

Ur kidding me!

 

(12:05pm)

I wish.

 

(12:06pm)

Dude cant u just blow something off and come meet me?

 

(12:08pm)

My dad would kill me if I did.

 

(12:11pm)

It took me weeks to convince him even to let me go to school. I doubt he’s going to let me off anything :(

 

(12:13pm)

That sucks bro. Ur dad is way too hard on u.

 

(12:15pm)

It’s fine I’m used to it.

 

(12:20pm)

:( Well y can’t we meet up at school?

 

(12:23pm)

We probably don’t even go to the same school....

 

(12:24pm)

Well we could just meet at a cafe during lunch hour

 

(12:30am)

Ok let’s do that on monday

 

(12:32am)

Ok... I can’t wait to see what my favourite bro irl :D

 

(12:35am)

See you monday :D

 

(12:40pm)

Dude r u leaving me?

 

(12:43pm)

Sorry bubble boy. I’m needed elsewhere.

 

(12:47pm)

I told you to stop calling me that!

 

(12:50pm)

aRE you tired of being chewed out?

 

(12:53pm)

What even......

 

(12:55pm)

CATch you later! I hope you have a gouda day.

 

(12:58pm)

STOP

* * *

 

 

(1:09pm)

**WHAT IS HIS NAME!!!!!!!!!**

 

(1:10pm)

_ Who’s name? _

 

(1:12pm)

**CHAT NOIR!!!!!!**

 

(1:14pm)

_ Idk _

 

(1:15pm)

**FIND OUT HIS NAME OR I WILL.**

 

(1:16pm)

_ How do u expect to do that Alya? _

 

(1:19pm)

**It's my old phone I know the number...**

 

(1:23pm)

_ ALYA NO _

 

(1:23pm)

**ALYA YES**

* * *

 

(1:30pm)

**WHO THE HELL ARE U?????**

 

(9:09pm)

What?

 

(9:10pm)

**WHO ARE U BOI.....**

 

(9:12pm)

Who is this and how did you get my number?

 

(9:13pm)

**It’s my old phone....**

 

(9:15pm)

Wifi?

 

(9:16pm)

**What about wifi? HOW IS IT EVEN RELEVENT CAT BOY**

 

(9:17pm)

It’s the name ladybug said about the person who used to own my phone.....

 

(9:18pm)

**I swear that girl..... Yes it’s ‘wifi’ I can’t believe she still calls me that.**

 

(9:20pm)

Why do you want to know my name?

 

(9:21pm)

**LADYBUG IS MY BESTIE I HAVE TO MAKE SURE UR GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER....**

 

(9:23pm)

I guess you two have a real... connection then ;)

 

(9:24pm)

**What?**

 

(9:25pm)

Don’t worry wifi, I would never hurt bugaboo.

 

(9:27pm)

**Bugaboo?**

 

(9:30pm)

Ladybug. 

 

(9:31pm)

**U better not hurt her otherwise I will hurt u....**

 

(9:32pm)

It would be HISSterical to watch you try

 

(9:35pm)

**U don’t deserve her.....**

 

(9:36pm)

Aw why not? Did my pawsome pun CATch you off guard?

 

(9:38pm)

**Be glad that I dont know who u r.....**

 

(9:40pm)

Oh wifi and here I was thinking we had a real connection :( I guess my puns just don’t get a great reception...

 

(9:42pm)

**What are u talking about....**

 

(9:43pm)

Youre wifi, I was making wifi puns.....

 

(9:45pm)

**Yep... ur lucky I dont know who u r......**

 

(9:46pm)

That's very furtunate then...

 

(9:48pm)

**ARGH!**

* * *

 

(10:30pm)

Why does everyone hate puns?

 

(10:32pm)

_ Because puns are horrid _

 

(10:33pm)

:(

 

(10:35pm)

_ Are u smart? _

 

(10:37pm)

What do you need help with?

 

(10:39pm)

_ Maths.... Idek what is going on. What is calculus..... _

 

(10:42pm)

It’s the study of change.

 

(10:44pm)

_ WHAT DOES THAT MEAN CHAT? WHAT DOES IT MEAN? _

 

(10:46pm)

It’s the rate in which something changes. For example velocity.

 

(10:50pm)

_ Just kill me it’ll be better _

 

(10:51pm)

I could never kill my bugaboo! 

 

(10:53pm)

_ I HAVE HOMEWORK DUE TOMORROW THAT I DONT KNOW ANYTHING IN THE QUETIONS AND I HAVENT STARTED JUST KILL ME _

 

(10:54pm)

Can I help you?

 

(10:56pm)

_ NO ULL JUST FILL IT WITH BAD PUNS! _

 

(10:59pm)

Believe it or not m’lady but I actually take schoolwork seriously.

 

(11:01pm)

_ I don’t believe u could take anything seriously Chat..... _

 

(11:03pm)

That hurts ladybug :(

 

(11:05pm)

Look I’m crying :’(

 

(11:07pm)

_ Nah ur fine. Ur not suffering calculus hw _

 

(11:09pm)

That’s because I did my homework early

 

(11:10pm)

_ LIAR _

 

(11:11pm)

I swear ladybug I’m not lion.

 

(11:13pm)

_ OMFG CHAT I DONT HAVE TIME FOR UR PUNS I HAVE HW TO DO _

 

(11:17pm)

Then why are you still texting me?

 

(11:19pm)

_ IDK I JUST AM GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT? _

 

(11:22pm)

Never :)

 

(11:25pm)

_ THEN DONT COMPLAIN. _

 

(11:27pm)

I’d never complain when talking to you. You brie-ten up my life :)

 

(11:30pm)

_ I DONT HAVE TIME FOR CHEESE PUNS TELL UR CAT THEM _

 

(11:33pm)

Trust me, he’s heard them all. 

 

(11:34pm)

_ OK OK I NEED TO LEARN THIS AND DO THIS _

 

(11:36pm)

Don’t die.

 

(11:39pm)

_ IT'S SCHOOL THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN _

 

(11:41pm)

Then don’t stay dead

 

(11:42pm)

One more miracle, please for me Ladybug.

 

(11:43pm)

Don’t

 

(11:43pm)

Be

 

(11:43pm)

Dead

 

(11:43pm)

:(

 

(11:50pm)

_ STOP MESSAGING ME LET ME DIE IN PEACE! _

 

(11:51pm)

RIP bugaboo :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas :) or as Chat Noir would say Meowy Christmas ;D. Tell me what you guys think etc :)


	4. ILL SLEEP WHEN IM DEAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1:39pm)  
> SLEEP
> 
> (1:41pm)  
> ILL SLEEP WHEN IM DEAD

Adrien/Chat Noir

_ Marinette/Ladybug _

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

** Gabriel Agreste **

* * *

 

Monday 21st November 2016

 

(4:00am)

Morning m’lady :)

 

(8:40am)

_ Ur not human _

 

(8:42am)

So you keep saying.....

* * *

(12:00pm)

U are not allowed to cancel on me bro

 

(12:02pm)

I’d never :O

 

(12:04pm)

Idk if I should trust u or not.....

 

(12:06pm)

Trust me, I’m a superhero!

 

(12:08pm)

When did that happen?

 

(12:09pm)

Thursday

 

(12:11pm)

Y didn’t u tell me bro?

 

(12:12pm)

Technically I’m supposed to keep my identity a secret. 

 

(12:13pm)

Makes sense but isn’t one of ur superpowers being on time. Y r u late?

 

(12:13pm)

I’m not late until it's 12:15pm

 

(12:14pm)

Ur not gonna make it by then

 

(12:14pm)

Watch me.

 

(1:30pm)

DUDE I STILL CANT GET OVER HOW U MADE IT BY 12:15......

 

(1:32pm)

I used my superpowers :)

 

(1:33pm)

But like, theres no way....

 

(1:55pm)

U were right outside weren’t u.....

 

(2:00pm)

That took you a while....

 

(2:02pm)

Dude I can’t believe weve been at the same school all this time and never known.....

 

(2:03pm)

I know right?

 

(2:08pm)

UR SITTING WITH ME IN CLASS FROM NOW ON

 

(2:10pm)

Okay, bro lets do this! :)

 

(2:11pm)

:D

 

(2:13pm)

Chat noir and the bubbler..... Nah I don't like the ring of that. You can’t be my superhero partner sorry

 

(2:14pm)

Alg... ur already my bro

 

(2:15pm)

Aw bro :)

* * *

(3:15pm)

The miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir....

 

(3:16pm)

Yeah, I like that.

 

(3:17pm)

We’re a superhero duo now.

 

(4:00pm)

_ What the Chat? _

 

(4:03pm)

Yes, m’lady?

 

(4:05pm)

_ Why are we a superhero duo? _

 

(4:08pm)

Because we’re going to go fight crime together remember!?

 

(4:10pm)

_ I remember telling u no  _

 

(4:13pm)

You didn’t give a good reason for why not though....

 

(4:14pm)

_ Because I value my life..... _

 

(4:16pm)

Don’t worry Bugaboo, your knight in shinning armour is here to protect you :D

 

(4:17pm)

*Shining

 

(4:19pm)

_ Im an independant woman I can protect myself! _

 

(4:21pm)

I don’t doubt that

 

(4:23pm)

_ Good cuz I dont need cat boys flouncing around trying to save me _

 

(4:25pm)

You have more than one cat friend? Oh, ladybug are you cheating on me?

 

(4:27pm)

_ Defently. _

 

(4:30pm)

I thought we had something special! :’(

 

(4:34pm)

_ We legit started talking 5 days ago _

 

(4:37pm)

And it’s been a very special 5 days, yet everyday’s special when I get to talk to you <3

 

(4:40pm)

_ Smooth kitty, smooth..... _

 

(4:42pm)

I try :)

* * *

(4:59pm)

**Gurl u left ur book at my house again**

 

(5:02pm)

_ Well at least it gives me an excuse to avoid my pain _

 

(5:03pm)

**U mean hw?**

 

(5:04pm)

_ Same thing _

 

(5:09pm)

**Come over and get ur book Mari**

 

(5:11pm)

_ Alright I need to talk to u anyway.... _

 

(5:13pm)

**OHHHH TELL ME NOW!**

 

(5:15pm)

_ I legit live 10 minutes away from u, u can wait 10minutes.... _

 

(5:17pm)

**I’m Alya.... I live for gossip.**

 

(5:19pm)

_ I’ll tell u when I get to ur house. _

 

(5:20pm)

**But that's ages away!**

 

(5:21pm)

I’d get there quicker if u stopped texting me.

 

(5:23pm)

**HURRY UP MARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Tuesday 22nd November 2016

 

(1:03am)

How are you feline?

 

(2:44am)

_ Chat?  _

 

(2:45am)

The one and only :)

 

(2:47am)

_ Why are u awkwa at 2am go to sleepppp _

 

(2:49am)

You’re *awake too buginette.

 

(2:53am)

_ Buginette? _

 

(2:55am)

What’s wrong with it?

 

(2:57am)

_ Why do u have sooo many nicknames for me? _

 

(3:00am)

Do you dislike them?

 

(3:02am)

_ Not really, it's just kinda weird _

 

(3:03am)

Then apurrciate my nicknaming talents LB

 

(3:05am)

_ I’m going to sleep night chat _

 

(3:07am)

See you in the mewning bugaboo.

 

(3:09am)

_ Shut up _

 

(5:30am)

THE CURSE IS BROKEN!

 

(5:32am)

Just kidding, I didn’t actuallly sleep.

 

(9:06am)

_ GO TO SLEEP CHAT! _

 

(9:30am)

I’m in the middle of class......

 

(9:32am)

_ #letchatnoirsleep2K16 _

 

(9:37am)

I wish I could but if I get caught sleeping in class my father will kill me

 

(9:40am)

_ Then don’t get caught. _

* * *

(10:03am)

**AHHHHJSDHFDSA HES SITTING RIGHT IN FRONT OF U!!!!**

 

(10:06am)

_ I know that! WHAT DO I DO??????? _

 

(10:09am)

**Talk to him.**

 

(10:11am)

_ But what if I fall and then cause him to fall and everyone laughs at me _

 

(10:12am)

_ I can’t do this Alya _

 

(10:15am)

**DONT RUIN MY OTP MARI**

 

(10:16am)

_ u’ve barely known I like him a day, how is it ur OTP already? _

 

(10:19am)

**Ive shipped u 2 since he started**

 

(10:23am)

**MARI I SWEAR TO GOD IF U RUIN MY OTP....... #ADRINETTE FOR THE WIN!**

 

(10:30am)

_ Alya...... _

 

(10:32am)

**Yes Mari?**

 

(10:33am)

_ Stop. _

* * *

(1:09pm)

Dude r u feeling ok?

 

(1:11pm)

Im feline purrfectly fine.

 

(1:13pm)

Well ur making cat puns so ur not dying that's a start.

 

(1:18pm)

But seriously dude, uve got bags the size of suitcases under those eyes.

 

(1:21pm)

I haven’t slept the past 2 nights.

 

(1:24pm)

How r u alive?

 

(1:26pm)

I’m not, I’m dead inside.

 

(1:27pm)

Seriously, r u ok?

 

(1:30pm)

Trust me Nino I’m fine. Just been busy lately.

 

(1:32pm)

Alright Ill trust u but get sleep tongiht.

 

(1:35pm)

No promises

 

(1:39pm)

SLEEP

 

(1:41pm)

ILL SLEEP WHEN IM DEAD

* * *

(2:30pm)

**MARI ADRIEN IS SLEEPING ON NINO IT'S SO CUTE**

 

(2:34pm)

_ Why does nobody sleep during the night _

 

(2:36pm)

**MARI LOOK UP FROM UR PHONE IT'S SOOOOO ADORKABLE :)**

 

(2:38pm)

_ OMG WHAT HES SO CUTE _

 

(2:40pm)

**NINO LOOKS SO DONE IT'S FUNNY. #NOTICEMESENPAI**

 

(2:42pm)

**SHIT NINO NOTICED ME**

 

(2:45pm)

**MARIIIIIIIIII**

 

(2:46pm)

**HE THINKS IM CUTE AND WANTS TO DATE ME AHAHHHHHHHH**

 

(2:49pm)

**I SAID YES! #NINYA**

 

(2:53pm)

_ Alya.... ik whats happening, I’m sitting next to u...... _

 

(2:58pm)

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UR NOT EXCITED ENOUGH**

 

(3:00pm)

_ I’m distracted _

 

(3:02pm)

**Yeah.... distracted by adrien. #adrinette I SHIP IT**

* * *

(3:20pm)

Why did a teacher just shake me awake?

 

(3:22pm)

U fell asleep.

 

(3:35pm)

Damnit! What did I miss?

 

(3:37pm)

I’m dating Alya now

 

(3:40pm)

I fell asleep for one lesson and now youre dating someone.... 

 

(3:41pm)

I ship it! #Ninya

 

(3:45pm)

SAVE ME NINO THEY CALLED MY DAD

 

(3:46pm)

Theres nothing I can do..... 

 

(3:48pm)

Kill me and save me the pain

 

(3:51pm)

No can do bro

 

(3:53pm)

You have forsaken me..... 

 

(3:53pm)

You are no longer my bro

 

(3:55pm)

:( How will i live withut my bro?

 

(3:57pm)

That's what you get for forsaking me.

* * *

(5:00pm)

**Adrien, sleeping in class is unacceptable.**

 

(5:20pm)

I know father, I’ll try harder to stay awake.

 

(5:25pm)

**See that you do because from now on you are grounded.**

 

(5:27pm)

Yes sir. I’ll stay in my room and study. It’s not like I leave it when I’m at home anyway 

 

(5:30pm)

**I don’t know where your sudden disobedience and attitude are coming from but if you don’t get rid of it I’m pulling you out of school, understand?**

 

(5:33pm)

Sorry dad :(

 

(5:35pm)

**What is that?**

 

(5:36pm)

It’s a sad face....

* * *

(11:30pm)

SAVE ME BUGABOO!


	5. DO A FLIP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1:03pm)  
> Nino help ladybug is in our class

Adrien/Chat Noir

_ Marinette/Ladybug _

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

* * *

 

Tuesday November 22nd 2016

 

(9:03am)

_ Why do u need saving Chat? _

 

(9:09am)

I fell asleep in class and they called my dad....

 

(9:11am)

_ What did he do? _

 

(9:14am)

He told me if it happens again he'll pull me out of school! I can’t leave LB I just can't!

 

(9:16am)

_ Ur probably the only person I know who is willing to stay at school _

 

(9:20am)

I need to be free!

 

(9:22am)

_ Did u sleep last night?  _

 

(9:25am)

I got an hour....

 

(9:39am)

_ WHATTTTTTTT HOW DID U ONLY GET AN HOUR _

 

(9:41am)

Homework and Plagg.

 

(9:43am)

_ Plagg? _

 

(9:47am)

My cat.

 

(9:50am)

_ Send me a picture when u get home :) _

 

(9:52am)

Will do bugaboo!

* * *

 

(10:00am)

Where are u dude?

 

(10:11am)

Huh?

 

(10:12am)

School started ages ago..... Ur not here.

 

(10:14am)

What? No way, it’s only like 6am?

 

(10:17am)

It’s 10........

 

(10:20am)

NONOONNONONONONOONONNOO 

 

(10:30am)

THAT'S IT IM DEAD. 

 

(10:31am)

GOODBYE NINO IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU

 

(10:32am)

????? 

 

(10:40am)

If anyone asks where I am, I’m at a photoshoot...... 

 

(10:41am)

Ok but we both know the truth. Get here quickly tho, Mari and Alya are wondering where u r and I can’t lie to Alya.....

 

(10:43am)

My superhero time to shine!

 

(10:44am)

CHAT NOIR POWERS ACTIVATE!

 

(10:55am)

Nino, I made it help me sneak into class.

 

(10:57am)

Dude wtf ur house is like 30 minutes away howd u get here so quick

 

(10:59am)

Superhero remember?

 

(11:00am)

Welll then mr superhero u can find ur own way of getting into class....

 

(11:01am)

Fine I will..... >:(

* * *

(11:04am)

_ Alya is it just me or is Adrien trying to climb in through the window? _

 

(11:05am)

**Omg what howd he even get up there lol**

 

(11:08am)

**Idek anymore.**

 

(11:09am)

_ Omg what even is going on.....  _

* * *

(11:10am)

DO A FLIP!

* * *

(11:11am)

**Did he just flip through the window.....**

 

(11:12am)

_ I didn’t think he could get anymore attractive <3  _

 

(11:14am)

**Idk whats more impressive the fact he entered the way he did or that the teacher didnt notice.....**

* * *

(11:20am)

_ Omg Chat the funniest thing happened! A kid in my class was late like really late so instead of going through the door he scaled the building (our class is on the second floor) and flipped in through the window. Whats even weirder is that the teacher didnt even notice..... _

 

(11:34am)

That’s the kinda thing I would do :)

 

(11:35am)

_ IKR _

* * *

(1:03pm)

Nino help ladybug is in our class

 

(1:05pm)

Don’t tell me ur afraid of adybugs dude

 

(1:05pm)

*ladybugs

 

(1:07pm)

What no that's weird...... 

 

(1:09pm)

Then y does it matter that one is in our class?

 

(1:12pm)

NiNO! 

 

(1:13pm)

?????

 

(1:16pm)

Ladybug is a person.....

 

(1:19pm)

What like a screen name or something?

 

(1:21pm)

Exactly

 

(1:25pm)

So some girl u met online is in our class? I dont get how that's a bad thing?

 

(1:28pm)

It’s not, it's just she doesn't want me to know who she is but I gotta know

 

(1:30pm)

Why do u gotta no?

 

(1:32pm)

I know ive only known her since thursday but I love her

 

(1:35pm)

y don’t u just tell her that?

 

(1:37pm)

No! I cant tell her yet! She'll probably freak out and tell me that it’s too soon! Nino help me!

 

(1:40pm)

What do u expect me to do?

 

(1:43pm)

Help me find her. 

 

(1:45pm)

Who’s to say ladybug is even a girl? Ladybug could be anyone and how do u know shes in our class?

 

(1:46pm)

She saw my epic entrance today

 

(1:50pm)

Ok but stories of that have spread around the whole school.....

 

(1:52pm)

It was really soon after it happened, she must've seen it

 

(1:55pm)

If it means that much to u bro I’ll help u find ladybug but theyre not necersaily a girl.....

 

(1:58pm)

I don’t care. I love her. <3

 

(2:00pm)

What about me bro? Don’t u love me?

 

(2:03pm)

Oh yeah, youre pretty cool too. 

 

(2:04pm)

Good enough.

* * *

(10:30pm)

Ye ask and ye shall recieve m’lady

 

(10:31pm)

[picture of Plagg]

 

(10:34pm)

_ Awwwww he’s so cute :) _

 

(10:36pm)

He certainly thinks so :/

 

(10:39pm)

_ Did I ever tell u that I have a cat as well? _

 

(10:41pm)

You may’ve failed to mention that....

 

(10:43pm)

_ [picture of Tiki] This is Tiki, isn’t she adorable? _

 

(10:46pm)

Now I completely understand why you cheat on me for other kitties. Tiki is so cuttee but certainly not as cute as you bugaboo ;)

 

(10:48pm)

_ U don’t even know what I look like Chat...... _

 

(10:50pm)

I will someday.....

 

(10:53pm)

_ That’ll be the day I murder u for ur puns. _

 

(10:54pm)

But Buginette.... Homiecide is wrong

 

(10:57pm)

_ Homiecide? _

 

(10:59pm)

Yeah, it’s what it's called when you murder a friend :)

 

(11:01pm)

_ If I ever meet u Chat u better watch ur back, it just might get a knife in it. _

 

(11:03pm)

Well that sure was a sharp turn of events....

 

(11:04pm)

Straight to the point

 

(11:05pm)

It’d still be knife to meet you though :)

 

(11:07pm)

At least I’ll make the cut 

 

(11:08pm)

Please don't become a backstabber LB

 

(11:10pm)

_ >:( I'm so done with ur puns _

 

(11:12pm)

:D

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) Tell me what you all think and stuff


	6. 'Kittencat eyes'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2:10pm)  
> Fine I can practically feel ur puppy dog eyes through my phone
> 
> (2:12pm)  
> They aren’t puppydog eyes they’re kittencat eyes.
> 
> (2:13pm)  
> ‘Kittencat eyes’?

 

Adrien/Chat Noir

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

_**Chloe** _

* * *

 

Thursday 24th November 2016

 

(10:04am)

**_Who have you been texting so much Adrikins?_ **

 

(10:07am)

Why does it matter?

 

(10:09am)

**_I just have to make sure that theres not another girl after my man ;)_ **

 

(10:12am)

What if I were gay though Chloe?

 

(10:15am)

**_Well it doesn’t matter because your not_ **

 

(10:19am)

Look I’ve been texting a girl named Ladybug ok?

 

(10:21am)

**_Ladybug? Where have I heard that before?_ **

 

(10:23am)

I don’t know Chloe

* * *

(11:34am)

_ CHATTTTTT WHAT IS C? _

 

(11:40am)

What do you mean?

 

(11:42am)

_ In E=mc2 what is C/?????? _

 

(11:44am)

The speed of light

 

(11:46am)

_ BUT WHY IS IT CALLED C? There isnt a C anywhere in that? _

 

(12:14pm)

The symbol c is used as a constant since light will always travel at the same speed through a vaccum c is the constant, in latin c is also used for velocity as the word celeritas means speed and got shortened to c. I dont know whether latin or the constant is where the c came from.....

 

(12:16pm)

_ Chat..... _

 

(12:16pm)

Yes m’lady?

 

(12:17pm)

_ Ur a nerd _

 

(12:20pm)

I like physics ok

 

(12:23pm)

_ Why _

 

(12:29pm)

Why? Because physics jokes have potential

 

(12:30pm)

_ I dont get it? _

 

(12:32pm)

Well physics jokes are a relatively dark matter....

 

(12:40pm)

_ I’m still confused..... _

 

(12:43pm)

You must be the speed of light because time stops when I look at you ;)

 

(12:45pm)

_ Is this a physics thing I don’t understand..... _

 

(12:47pm)

Yes it’s a physics thing

 

(12:50pm)

_ Why do u like physics? _

 

(12:51pm)

It's easy for me, it's just numbers

 

(12:53pm)

_ I dont think we’re talking about the same subject _

 

(12:54pm)

Even if there was no gravity i’d still fall for you ;)

 

(12:58pm)

_ Ok that one I got _

 

(1:00pm)

_ Are u flirting with me kitty? _

 

(1:03pm)

Why yes m’lady

 

(1:06pm)

_ Sorry Chat.... but I don’t like u that way _

 

(1:09pm)

That's ok we havent know each other long anyway. You’ll fall for me eventually though.

 

(1:10pm)

_ I doubt it _

 

(1:17pm)

Kiss me if i’m wrong but dinosaurs existed right?

 

(1:18pm)

_ Nice try Chaton _

 

(1:19pm)

:(

* * *

(1:23pm)

Please help me find her?

 

(1:25pm)

Find who?

 

(1:29pm)

Ladybug

 

(1:31pm)

I want to help but she could be anyone.....

 

(1:35pm)

She’s at our school, most likely in our class so that narrows it down

 

(1:36pm)

Only from 10000000 to like 1000

 

(1:38pm)

Do I need to get somebody else to help me find m’lady Nino?

 

(1:40pm)

No.

 

(1:43pm)

Good :)

* * *

Friday 25th November 2016

 

(3:04pm)

**_Adrikins I figured out where I heard ladybug’s name before_ **

 

(3:05pm)

Where was it Chlo?

 

(3:07pm)

**_She and her friend have a blog on tumblr called ‘the ladyblog.’ I can’t believe I didn’t remember sooner I had a majour thing for ladybug not that long ago...._ **

 

(3:10pm)

What ended it?

 

(3:11pm)

**_I met her_ **

 

(3:12pm)

Shes not THAT bad is she?

 

(3:14pm)

**_> :( I do not speak of the day we meet. The little bitch tried to steal Sabrina!_ **

 

(3:20pm)

Im sure that's a lie. 

 

(3:21pm)

Anyway can you send me the blog?

 

(3:35pm)

**_Anything for you Adrikins <3_ **

 

(3:36pm)

Thanks Chloe

* * *

Saturday 26th November 2016

 

(2:04am)

Why does Chloe hate you so much?

 

(2:09am)

_ Chat? What are u doing awake at 2am? _

 

(2:11am)

I could ask you the same Bugaboo

 

(2:14am)

_ My phone went off really loudly when u messaged me _

 

(2:19am)

Seriously tho LB why does Chloe hate you?

 

(2:20am)

_ Because of who I am under the mask _

 

(2:21am)

And who is that?

 

(2:22am)

_ It doesnt matter. _

 

(2:24am)

It does though. I want to know Ladybug, all of her. I want to know who she is under the mask.

 

(2:29am)

_ U can’t know who I am Chat _

 

(2:31am)

Why not?

 

(2:34am)

_ Because under the mask I’m nothing special. I’m just an ordinary girl _

 

(2:35am)

I don’t care if you’re ordinary. I care about you.

 

(2:40am)

_ Last time someone found out who I was under my mask I got slapped and had to do some serious bribery to prevent my secret becoming common knowledge. _

 

(2:42am)

I’m guessing that someone was Chloe?

 

(2:45am)

_ Yes, Chloe and Wifi are the only people who know who I am under the mask. It’s not that I don’t trust u Chat. _

 

(2:49am)

What do you mean?

 

(2:52am)

_ I’m not special, I’m not a superhero, I’m just me. I don’t trust myself to live up to Ladybug’s name. _

 

(2:54am)

But you ARE ladybug

 

(2:56am)

_ Not always.  _

 

(2:59am)

Can I at least get to know you better?

 

(3:00am)

_ Fine but not when it’s 3am ok..... Wait until a resonable time _

 

(3:01am)

What is your definition of a reasonable time?

 

(3:01am)

_ After 12:30pm _

 

(3:04am)

I’ll see you then m’lady :)

* * *

(3:05am)

_ Fucking cats man _

 

(3:10am)

**???????? what?**

* * *

(12:31pm)

IT IS AFTER 12:30PM :D

 

(2:00pm)

_ Chat it’s too early for this _

 

(2:01pm)

It’s 2pm?

 

(2:03pm)

_ My point stands. LET ME SLEEP _

 

(2:07pm)

Please, you said that I could get to know you better?

 

(2:10pm)

_ Fine I can practically feel ur puppy dog eyes through my phone _

 

(2:12pm)

They aren’t puppydog eyes they’re kittencat eyes.

 

(2:13pm)

_ ‘Kittencat eyes’? _

 

(2:14pm)

Shhh, I don’t sleep ok

 

(2:17pm)

_ It should be kitten eyes not ‘kittencat eyes’ _

 

(2:20pm)

We’re off topic. Tell me about yourself. Don't worry I won’t make you reveal your identity.

 

(2:24pm)

_ What do u want to know? _

 

(2:30pm)

Tell me 3 things about yourself that you haven’t told me before, any 3 things.

 

(2:40pm)

_ I want to be a fashion designer, I am half french and half chinese, and I’m right handed. _

 

(2:42pm)

_ Now it's ur turn Chat.... _

 

(2:48pm)

Alright, well I’m allergic to feathers, I watch anime and I love puns

 

(2:50pm)

_ Chat I know u love puns tell me something I dont know. _

 

(2:52pm)

Fine, I am fluent in chinese.

 

(2:56pm)

_ How I can barely say 3 words in it? _

 

(2:59pm)

Yet you’re the one whose part Chinese....

 

(3:00pm)

_ SHHHHHHH _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think! Ok well CATch you next chapter ;)


	7. Chem-mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (7:34am)  
> I HAVE A CHEMISTRY TEST SOON I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SWEAR
> 
> (7:37am)  
> Don’t you mean a chem-mystery test?
> 
> (7:40am)  
> Chat...
> 
> (7:43am)  
> Yes LB?
> 
> (7:53am)  
> I hope you fail.

Adrien/Chat Noir

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

* * *

Saturday December 3rd 2016

(4:04am)

Why have you forsaken me bugaboo?

(4:06am)

I thought we had something special!

(11:09am)

_ Chat? _

(11:11am)

Yes m’lady.

(11:16am)

_ How have I forsaken u? _

(11:20am)

We haven’t talked all week!

(11:23am)

_ Ive been stressed with all the tests going on. Arent u stressed too? _

(11:37am)

It's no more stressful than any other day of my life.

(11:40am)

_ Why do I have to suffer? First theres a test on monday and then u wake me up at 4am..... _

(11:44am)

Hold on back up reverse.... Theres a test on monday? What on?

(11:47am)

_ Acids and bases. _

(11:50am)

Damnit chemistry is the only science I’m not good at, I guess you could say that it's a chem-mystery to me!

(11:53am)

_ Chat no. _

(11:56am)

Chat yes.

(12:00pm)

_ Wait a sec Chat, just because I have a test on monday in chemistry doesn’t mean that u do? _

(12:03pm)

Yeah it does, we’re in the same class I’m pretty sure.

(12:08pm)

_ WHAT!?????? _

(12:14pm)

You saw Adrien’s entrance and messaged me about it not long after it happened, I was in the class as well so saw it happen so judging by the amount of time it took you to tell me about it, therefore meaning that you saw it happen and were not told about it through the gossip wheel. 

(12:19pm)

_ I gotta admit that's impressive _

(12:21pm)

Thank you :)

* * *

(12:23pm)

_ CHAT NOIR IS IN OUR CLASS  _

(12:25pm)

**Mari?**

(12:29pm)

_ HES IN OUR CLASS ALYA  _

(12:30pm)

**And?**

(12:34pm)

_ HE CANT BE IN OUR CLASS THAT GIVES HIM MORE CHANCE TO WORK OUT WHO I AM ALYAYYYAYYAYAYAYA _

(12:35pm)

**He will find out eventually u know, why not just tell him now?**

(12:39pm)

_ U KNOW WHY _

(12:43pm)

**Ik ik u have zero self esteme so think that hes gonna hate u when he finds out who u r but u cant keep avoiding it, itll happen eventually.**

(12:45pm)

_ I can avoid it all I want. HE WILL NEVER KNOW _

(12:48pm)

**Some day he will**

(12:51pm)

_ THAT DAY WILL BE THE DAY I DIE _

(12:53pm)

**Dramatic much?**

(12:54pm)

_ He will never know..... _

* * *

(12:56pm)

NINO WE HAVE A CHEMISTRY TEST ON MONDAY

(12:59pm)

Shit, i guess I shouldn’t of slept through all of the classes. 

(1:02pm)

I guess the test will be as much of a chem-mystery to you as it is to me

(1:04pm)

U are no longer my bro

(1:06pm)

:(

(1:09pm)

Fine I can see ur puppydog eyes from here

(1:12pm)

They aren’t puppy dog eyes they are kitten eyes.

(1:13pm)

Seriously bro?

(1:17pm)

Well they worked, didn’t they?

* * *

Sunday December 4th 2016

(11:45pm)

Are you a cation because you have a pawsitive charge 

(11:48pm)

I must be a cation and you must be an anion because I sure feel an attraction between us ;)

(11:55pm)

_ Chat no >:( _

(11:59pm)

Chat yes. 

(12:03am)

Are you a carbon sample because I want to date you ;)

(12:06am)

_ Do u want to die? _

(12:09am)

Yes

(12:10am)

_ Seriously? Are u ok Chat? _

(12:13am)

Yeah I’m fine 

(12:5am)

_ Then why do u want to die? _

(12:17am)

Because you want to murder me for my puns you’ll be the last thing I see <3

(12:21am)

_ I don’t know if that was sweet or not...... _

(5:34am)

Don’t trust atoms they make everything up

(5:36am)

Chemistry puns? I’m in my element!

(5:40am)

The names bond. Hydrogen bond.

(5:45am)

Why do chemists enjoy working with ammonia so much? It’s pretty basic stuff.

(5:48am)

Chemistry jokes are sodium funny that I almost slapped my neon that one.

(5:54am)

I told you lots of chemistry jokes, where’s the reaction?

(7:06am)

_ Chat take ur bad chemistry puns and barium.  _

(7:10am)

YOU MADE A PUN :O

(7:12am)

_ Dont get excited about it. _

(7:16am)

But m’lady made a pun! 

(7:18am)

_ Dont expect it to happen often Chat _

(7:23am)

Don’t worry one pun was just as clawsome as many from you.

(7:25am)

_ I SWEAR TO GOD  _

(7:30am)

Don’t swear bugaboo that's rude.

(7:34am)

_ I HAVE A CHEMISTRY TEST SOON I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SWEAR _

(7:37am)

Don’t you mean a chem-mystery test?

(7:40am)

_ Chat... _

(7:43am)

Yes LB?

(7:53am)

_ I hope you fail. _

(7:54am)

:( That was a clawful thing to say 

(7:56am)

_ I’m so done _

Thursday 8th December 2016

(11:03am)

HAHAHAHAHAHA take that LB I passed!

(11:11am)

_ Good for u _

(11:13am)

Did you not do so well?

(11:15am)

_ I failed.  _

(11:20am)

Im sorry to hear that Bugaboo. But hey, you can only get better right?

(11:21am)

_ Yeah I guess so _

(11:23am)

Smile buginette, it's over. You survived, it's time to move on.

(11:24am)

When I talk to you I’m in anaerobic respiration because you take my breath away ;)

  
  


(11:25am)

Hey bugaboo, is it getting hot in here or is it just the bond forming between us?

(11:26am)

I think of you periodically, and by periodically i mean always :)

(11:28am)

I’d tell you more but you’d probably find them boron, besides all the good ones argon!

(11:30am)

_ Thanks Chat, that actually made me smile _

(11:32am)

Anytime purrincess ;)

(11:34am)

_ But for the record STOP WITH THE GOD DAMN PUNS! _

(11:37am)

Alas I cannot, they are who I am inside!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually written back in November when I was studying (procrastinating by looking up puns) for my chemistry exam lol. Also as the carbon sample line was actually used on me once by a friend so I had to include it in the chapter :). Ok, anyway tell me what you think and whatever I normally type in this note haha :) ok farewell for now


	8. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2:24pm)  
> Could u go to the library before school starts tomorrow?
> 
> (2:26pm)  
> Are you trying to steal my miraculous?
> 
> (2:30pm)  
> No?
> 
> (2:32pm)  
> Then I will be there.

Adrien/Chat Noir

_ Marinette/Ladybug _

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

* * *

 

Wednesday 14th December 2016

 

(4:00pm)

_ Yay it's almost the xmas holidays :) _

 

(4:03pm)

It's not much of a holiday for me 

 

(4:06pm)

_ Aw what do u mean Chat? _

 

(4:07pm)

I’m always stuck doing stuff for my dad :(

 

(4:09pm)

_ Aw that sucks, but at least u get xmas presents right? _

 

(4:10pm)

No, but it's ok, talking to you is the best present I could hope to get <3

 

(4:11pm)

_ Smooth kitty smooth.... _

 

(4:12pm)

_ Seriously tho do u not get presents? _

 

(4:14pm)

My dad’s not big on christmas 

 

(4:19pm)

_ :( poor chaton _

 

(4:21pm)

Don’t worry LB, I still have you now don’t I :)

 

(4:24pm)

_ Ur not getting rid of me anytime soon bc as annoying as ur puns r ur still one of my best friends. _

 

(4:25pm)

Really?

 

(4:27pm)

_ Of course u r chat  _

 

(4:30pm)

Thanks LB, you have no idea how much that means to me

 

(4:31pm)

If it means anything, you’re one of my best friends too :D

 

(4:34pm)

_ Thanks Chaton _

 

(4:38pm)

Anytime Bugaboo <3

* * *

Thursday 15th Decemeber 2016

 

(9:09am)

_ Hey Alya, could u do me a favour? _

 

(9:11am)

**What is it?**

 

(9:15am)

_ Could u give Chat something for me? _

 

(9:16am)

**How am I supposed to get it to him?**

 

(9:18am)

_ Ill give him a time and place, can u just meet him there and give him the thing? _

 

(9:20am)

**Alright fine, Ill give ur bf the thing. #Marichat or should it be #LadyNoir? Nah MariChat sounds cuter.**

 

(9:23am)

_ Hes not my bf, besides I thought u shipped adrinette _

 

(9:25am)

**Gurl... u can barely string a sentence together around him....**

 

(9:27am)

_ I love him tho, Chat is just a friend. _

 

(9:30am)

**Whatever u say Mari..... anyway what time do u want me to meet cat boy?**

 

(9:32am)

_ Tomorrow before school in the library _

 

(9:34am)

**Ok sure thing**

 

(9:38am)

_ Could u wear a disguise so he cant recognise u? _

 

(9:42am)

**Fine but hes gonna find out eventually**

 

(9:45am)

_ Not if I have anything to say about it _

 

(9:46am)

**U cant keep it secret foreva Mari**

 

(9:46am)

**Sooner or later he’s gonna find out**

 

(9:47am)

_ THAT WILL BE THE DAY I DIE _

 

(9:47am)

**That will be the day u die I know**

 

(9:50am)

_ I don’t want him to know Al, what if he thinks I’m a loser? _

 

(9:52am)

**Y would he?**

 

(9:54am)

_ Have u met me?  _

 

(9:55am)

**He wouldnt think ur a loser and if he did Id kick his butt.**

 

(9:56am)

_ I am a loser tho _

 

(9:57am)

**I will go over to ur house and fight u for saying such a thing Mari. U R NOT A LOSER CHAT WILL LOVE U IF U JUST TELL HIM WHO THE FUCK U R!!!!!!**

 

(9:58am)

_ I dont want Chat to love me, I love Adrien. _

 

(10:00am)

**#MariChat #LadyNoir**

 

(10:01am)

_ What about Adrinette? _

 

(10:02am)

**Dont get me wrong Adrinette is my otp other than Ninya but gurl Chat obviously loves u**

 

(10:03am)

_ Go to sleep Alya cuz clearly uve gone crazy. How can he love me when he doesnt even know who I am _

 

(10:04am)

**FFS MARI OMFG I AM SO DONE.**

 

(10:05am)

_ Ull still give him the present tho right? AND NOT tell him my identity. _

 

(10:06am)

**Fine #MariChat**

 

(10:07am)

_ #Stop #IloveAdrien #Adrinette _

 

(10:08am)

**#IshipwhatIwant**

 

(10:09am)

_ #feelingthelove #whywontushipmewithwhoilove _

 

(10:10am)

**#ucantalktochatnotadrien**

 

(10:11am)

_ #chatisadork #adrienisasunshinechild _

 

(10:12am)

**#ffskisstheboy**

 

(10:13am)

_ #Icant _

 

(10:14am)

**#myheartbleedsforyou**

 

(10:15am)

_ #yrwetalkinginhashtags _

 

(10:16am)

**#dunno**

 

(10:17am)

_ #letsstop _

 

(10:18am)

**#ok**

* * *

(2:04pm)

_ Hey Chat? _

 

(2:20pm)

Yes m’lady?

 

(2:24pm)

_ Could u go to the library before school starts tomorrow? _

 

(2:26pm)

Are you trying to steal my miraculous?

 

(2:30pm)

_ No? _

 

(2:32pm)

Then I will be there.

 

(2:32pm)

Why am I going there?

 

(2:35pm)

_ Have a little faith kitty ;) _

 

(2:38pm)

I thought you didn't want to know each other's identities though?

 

(2:40pm)

_ Im not gonna be there _

 

(2:43pm)

I am both intrigued and terrified......

 

(2:45pm)

_ Wait and see kitty cat, wait and see..... _

 

Friday 16th December 2016

(8:04am)

Omg thank you so much :D

 

(8:20am)

_ Have u opened it yet? _

 

(8:28am)

No, I’ll open it later. 

 

(8:33am ) 

I still can't believe you got me a present!!! Thanks so much buginette

 

(8:35am ) 

_ It was no problem chat I just hope u like it _

 

(8:37am)

Of course I’ll like it, you gave it to me ;)

* * *

(8:45am ) 

**Girl u have weird friends**

 

(8:46am)

_ Aw Alya have some self esteem  _

 

(8:50am)

**I was referring to Chat Noir**

 

(8:51am)

_ What did he do? _

 

(8:55am ) 

**He showed up wearing a catsuit complete with car ears and a belt for a tail along with a black mask on his face. Hell he even wore clawed gloves**

 

(8:56am)

**And when he took the present from me he said “thanks wifi it was pawsome to cat-ch up with you” then he dived out the window.....**

 

(9:00am)

_ Wow ok, well he did say that it's the sorta thing he’d do.... _

 

(9:01am)

_ And he doesnt seem to care about his safety what so ever _

 

(9:03am)

**Good luck with ur kitty cat then :)**

 

(9:04am)

_ Thanks I need all the luck I can get  _

 

(9:05am)

**#MariChat #LadyNoir**

 

(9:07am)

_ #StopshippingmewithpeoplewhoarentAdrien _

* * *

(12:00pm)

Nino help!!!!!

 

(12:04pm)

What do u need?

 

(12:06pm)

Ladybug gave me a gift :O

 

(12:09pm)

So uve finally met ur lady?

 

(12:11pm)

No she got wifi to give it to me

 

(12:13pm)

What did she get u?

 

(12:18pm)

I don’t know yet I haven’t opened it. 

 

(12:20pm)

Then open it dude

 

(12:23pm)

I don’t know why but I’m scared too.....

 

(12:30pm)

Do u need me to come hold ur hand while u open ur gift

 

(12:32pm)

That would be great actually :)

 

(12:33pm)

I wasnt being serious but alright, anything for my bro....

 

(12:35pm)

Thanks Nino you’re the best. :)

* * *

(10:23pm)

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!

 

(10:25pm)

_ Did u only just now open the gift? _

 

(10:26pm)

No I opened it at lunch time but just thank you so much <3

 

(10:29pm)

_ Don’t make me regret giving u it Chaton _

 

(10:30pm)

But m’lady.... The puns!!!!!

 

(10:32pm)

_ Ur just too obsessed with puns _

 

(10:35pm)

Which I take it is why you got me a book of puns 

 

(10:40pm)

_ Ur welcome kitty _

 

(10:43pm)

Just.... thank you so much LB 

* * *

Sunday 18th December 2016

(4:00am)

Hey Nino, you know how you’re a really nice person?

 

(10:03am)

Dude y were u awake at 4am?

 

(10:05am)

I don't sleep

 

(10:09am)

Sleep now then

 

(10:11am)

Ill sleep when I’m dead!

 

(10:15am)

Anyway...... could you give ladybug a gift from me?

 

(10:19am)

I don’t know who she is tho

 

(10:23am)

Just if I give her a place to meet could you show up and give her the gift?

 

(10:25am)

I don’t know man....

 

(10:26am)

Please? I’ll be your best friend?

 

(10:30am)

Ur already my best friend but fine ill give ur gf ur gift for her

 

(10:32am)

If she asks who you are you’re name is the bubbler.

 

(10:34am)

Y?

 

(10:37am)

You know why bubble boy.

* * *

(11:40am)

LB could you go to the dupain-cheng bakery tomorrow around 2pm?

 

(11:42am)

_ Whats going on Chat? _

 

(11:45am)

;)

 

(11:46am)

Will you be there?

 

(11:49am)

_ Will u be there? _

 

(11:52am)

No

 

(11:54am)

_ Then I will reluctantly be there _

* * *

Monday 19th December 2016

 

(11:50am)

Ok Bubbler wear a disguise and meet her in Mari’s family bakery at 2pm, she’ll be there

 

(11:58am)

Ur lucky i like u adrien >:(

 

(12:00pm)

Love you too bro :)

* * *

(2:34pm)

_ Thank u Chat _

 

(2:36pm)

Did you like it purrincess?

 

(2:39pm)

_ Yes, I loved it. Thanks for the ladybug earings, Ill never take them off _

 

(2:43pm)

You’re welcome :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The #myheartbleedsforyou is actually something that my friends started saying, we'd say it whenever someone was being annoying (which was most of the time lol) so yeah I couldn't resist including it. The present giving idea came to me one day when I figured that Marinette would totally give him a book of puns as a gift so yeah. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think and all that stuff. :D


	9. Not so meowy christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (3:04pm)  
> Adrien come home this instant.
> 
> (3:07pm)  
> No father, I must sing my frustrations into the night!
> 
> (3:12pm)  
> It's the middle of the day......

Adrien/Chat Noir

_ Marinette/Ladybug _

Nino

** Gabriel Agreste **

* * *

 

Saturday 24th December 2016

 

(3:09pm)

Hey buginette, can we talk?

 

(3:12pm)

_ What do u wanna talk about Chat _

 

(3:15pm)

Anything

 

(3:18pm)

_ Ok then, How many people have u tortured with puns since I got u that pun book? _

 

(3:20pm)

I haven’t tortured anyone if anything I would be PUNishing them

 

(3:23pm)

_ :) _

 

(3:25pm)

Do you actually like my puns?

 

(3:30pm)

_ Some of them. _

 

(3:33pm)

Some is better than none :)

 

(3:35pm)

_ Is something up Chat, idk u just seem more down than usual _

 

(3:40pm)

How would you know if I was down over texts?

 

(3:43pm)

_ U text like a sad person, seriously what’s up? _

 

(3:47pm)

I’m fine buginette, purrfectly fine. No need for you to worry.

 

(3:50pm)

_ Are u sure Chat? U can tell me if somethings bugging u. _

 

(3:54pm)

Did you just make a pun LB?

 

(4:00pm)

_ Not on purpose _

 

(4:03pm)

Don’t you mean on pawpose?

 

(4:05pm)

_ Are u feeling better now Chat? _

 

(4:09pm)

I was feline fine to begin with but I always feel better when talking to you ;)

 

(4:10pm)

_ U sap _

 

(4:13pm)

Yeah but you love me <3

 

Sunday 25th December 2016

 

(1:03am)

_ Merry christmas Chat _

 

(1:05am)

Meowy christmas to you to ladybug

 

(1:08am)

_ Seriously Chat are u ok? _

 

(1:09am)

I’m purrfectly fine. Why would you think otherwise?

 

(1:10am)

_ Idk something just seems off abut u _

  
  


(1:12am)

Well I can assure you Bugaboo that I am fine

 

(1:12am)

Purrfectly fine

 

(1:12am)

A-okay

 

(1:12am)

Sodium fine

  
(1:13am)

Finer than the finest fine to ever fine

 

(1:14am)

_ I dont like how many times u said fine _

 

(1:15am)

I am fine. How are you?

 

(1:16am)

_ Trying to change the subject Chaton? How sneaky. I’m great thanks for asking. _

 

(1:17am)

_ But Chat I know ur not fine _

 

(1:20am)

Stop worrying purrincess I am feline purrfectly fine.

 

(1:23am)

_ Yeah and I’m satan claus :/ _

 

(1:25am)

So is satan breaking into houses and delivering presents now then? Is he also losing his hair, because if so then there will be hell toupee!

 

(1:26am)

_ OMG I MEANT SATAN AND NO NO MORE PUNS _

 

(1:26am)

_ *satan _

 

(1:27am)   
_ *SATAN _

 

(1:28am)

_ *SANTA _

 

(1:30am)

You better watch out, you better not cry, better not pout I’m telling you why. satan claus is coming to town. He’s making a list, he’s checking it twice gonna find out who’s naughty or nice, satan claus is coming to town. He sees you when your sleeping, he knows when your awake (because he’s a creepy stalker), he knows if you’ve been bad or good but he doesn’t care. Oh, you better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout im telling you why. satan claus is coming to town.

 

(1:33am)

_ Im laughing omg..... _

 

(1:35am)

When I was younger my father used to tell me that santa claus was a creepy pedophile who watched kids 24/7 and broke into people’s houses. 

 

(1:37am)

_ How did u learn the truth? _

 

(1:40am)

The internet but when you think about it my father wasn’t wrong except for the pedophile thing. 

 

(1:43am)

_ I’d prefer to keep seeing him as a good guy _

 

(1:45am)

He is a good guy :)

 

(1:47am)

_ I’m going to go to sleep now but just so u know im here if u need to talk _

 

(1:49am)

Thanks LB but I’m fine I swear

 

(1:50am)

_ Maybe if u repeat it enough times i’ll believe u :/ _

 

(1:53am)

I must be a snowflake because I’ve fallen for you ;)

 

(1:54am)

_ There is just one thing I want for christmas from u..... _

 

(1:54am)

What is it?

 

(1:55am)

_ For u to let me fucking sleep _

* * *

(3:04pm)

**Adrien come home this instant.**

 

(3:07pm)

No father, I must sing my frustrations into the night!

 

(3:12pm)

**It's the middle of the day......**

 

(3:20pm)

Shut up......

 

(3:25pm)

**Don’t you dare talk to me that way Adrien.**

 

(3:29pm)

You’re not my father you can’t tell me what to do!

 

(3:34pm)

**Actually, I am your father.**

 

(3:40pm)

I’m still not coming home. 

 

(3:43pm)

**You better come home**

 

(3:46pm)

Or what?

 

(3:52pm)

**I’ll take away the interent**

 

(3:56pm)

I can just go out and get some.

 

(3:59pm)

**Ill take away your phone.**

 

(4:01pm)

I have 10 others I can use

* * *

(6:09pm)

What is so weird about breaking out into song and dance in the middle of a street?

 

((6:19pm)

_ What? Why did u break out in song and dance in the middle of a street? _

 

(6:22pm)

I had to get my emotions out somehow

 

(6:25pm)

_ Did something happen? _

 

(6:27pm)

Yeah, the people of Paris got meowowed by my clawsome moves.

 

(6:30pm)

_ Seriously chaton.... _

 

(6:33pm)

In my defence, I do have the moves like jagger.

 

(6:36pm)

_ Why were u dancing in a street Chaton? Shouldn’t u be at home for christmas? _

 

(6:40pm)

Not everyone has a purrfect family m’lady. I’d rather be dancing in a street than at home.

 

(6:43pm)

_ Are u ok? _

 

(6:46pm)

Why wouldn’t I be?

 

(6:42pm)

_ Ud rather be dancing in a street than at home for christmas.  _

 

(6:45pm)

I have my reasons. 

 

(6:46pm)

_ What reasons? _

 

(6:49pm)

I had to sing out my frustrations into the night and apparently people stare at you when that happens.

 

(6:53pm)

_ Chaton.... Ur not ok, are u? _

 

(6:59pm)

Of course i am stop asking.

 

(7:02pm)

_ Im worried about u Chaton.  _

 

(7:10pm)

You don’t need to be, I’m fine, seriously. 

 

(7:14pm)

_ Then why are u really in a street singing and dancing away ur feelings rather than at home with ur family? _

 

(7:27pm)

This is my first christmas without my mother. 

 

(7:30pm)

_ I’m so sorry Chaton, I didn’t know.... _

 

(7:33pm)

It's fine, it's not a big deal. My father didnt want to celebrate this year because it's not the same without her, she was the one who loved it. 

 

(7:35pm)

_ Can I do anything to help? _

 

(7:39pm)

Talking to you is help enough :)

 

(7:42pm)

_ Then I’ll be here, now and forever. _

 

(7:43pm)

Thank you, the same goes for you.

* * *

(8:05pm)

**Adrien it’s snowing, you need to come home.**

* * *

(8:09pm)

Nino, is it cool if I come over?

 

(8:20pm)

Sorry bro, my parents said no.

 

(8:23pm)

Can’t you just sneak me in?

 

(8:28pm)

No can do bro, ive got my hands full with baking potatoes

 

(8:30pm)

Potatoes?

 

(8:34pm)

Yeah, Im in charge of potatoes at our family dinner so Im making potatoes. 

 

(8:36pm)

You are having your dinner late.

 

(8:40pm)

The family got caught in the snow....

 

(8:43pm)

Well merry christmas bro

 

(8:46pm)

Merry christmas to u too, but r u ok? U didnt say a single cat pun?

 

(8:49pm)

Im purrfectly fine.

* * *

(9:00pm)

**Adrien it’s dark and snowing, it must be freezing outside, come home right now.**

 

(9:03pm)

I don’t want to come home.

 

(9:06pm)

**Why not?**

 

(9:09pm)

Why do I need a reason?

 

(9:13pm)

**Come home right now.**

 

(9:20pm)

Or what?

 

(9:24pm)

**Or I’ll take your cat away.**

 

(9:26pm)

No! You can’t hurt Plagg!

 

(9:30pm)

**If you come home within the next half an hour then I won’t.**

 

(9:32pm)

Fine you win. I’ll come home, just don’t hurt Plagg.

 

(9:34pm)

**I’m glad to see that you came to the right decision.**

* * *

(11:45pm)

Why do people say home is where the heart is? What does that even mean?

 

(11:50pm)

_ It means that the home is with the person or in the place u love the most _

 

(11:54pm)

So then, does that make you my home then ladybug?

 

(11:55pm)

_ What do u mean? _

 

(12:04am)

It's just, you’re the person I love the most, so then doesn’t that make you where my heart is?

 

(12:07am)

_ Chat ur sweet but u know I dont love u that way right? We’re just friends. _

 

(12:10am)

I know that, just I love you.

 

(12:14am)

_ I’m sorry Chaton, there’s somebody else. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The santa/satan thing was inspired by a joke i have with a friend because she accidentally typed santa instead of satan one day and it became a joke between us so I couldn't resist putting it in here. Also this chapter was actually one of the first chapters I wrote for the story and was written before the xmas special aired lol. Anyway thats enough ranting from me back to the stuff I normally say in these note things, tell me what you all think and that stuff, i'll CATch you next chapter ;)


	10. #letadrieneat2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (9:24am)  
> What did I do to deserve a friend as great as you?
> 
> (9:30am)  
> It's just food Adrien.......
> 
> (9:32am)  
> It's more than just food Nino it's friendship

Adrien/Chat Noir

_ Marinette/Ladybug _

Nino

** Gabriel Agreste **

* * *

 

Monday 26th December 2016

 

(1:01am)

Theres someone else :(

 

(8:04am)

Dude what?

 

(8:30am)

I told ladybug how I feel.....

 

(8:34am)

It's ok bro, ill take u out for ice cream

 

(8:40am)

I cant have ice cream remember, model diet.

 

(8:44am)

What are u gonna do about LB now?

 

(8:45am)

I still wanna be her friend, I love her, I can’t just let her go.

 

(8:50am)

Well good luck bro but I’m still taking u out for ice cream.

 

(8:56am)

But model?

 

(9:00am)

Screw ur model diet were gonna eat ice cream!

 

(9:03am)

YAYYYYYYY

 

(9:04am)

What was Alya doing at the ice cream shop? Getting the scoop!

 

(9:07am)

I hate u

 

(9:08am)

Meet me at the ice cream place in a hour ill buy u the best ice cream they have

 

(9:12am)

Nino, have I ever told you that I love you?

 

(9:20am)

Ur just saying that because Im feeding u. #letadrieneat2016

 

(9:23am)

I mean it dude. 

 

(9:24am)

What did I do to deserve a friend as great as you?

 

(9:30am)

It's just food Adrien.......

 

(9:32am)

It's more than just food Nino it's friendship

 

(9:35am)

How long has it been since uve eaten.....

 

(9:40am)

What day is it?

 

(9:43am)

Monday?

 

(9:46am)

Two days.

 

(9:50am)

Ok come on we are getting u food right now. 

 

(9:55am)

Hold on Ive got to sneak out of the house first.

 

(9:58am)

Can you come to the door with a box of tarantulas? 

 

(10:00am)

Do i wanna no y?

 

(10:02am)

I need to scare my bodyguard away

 

(10:04am)

I dont have tarantulas.....

 

(10:05am)

Get some fake spiders then....

 

(10:08am)

Um ok... I’m gonna trust u here......

 

(10:10am)

A stupid decision really.

 

(10:36am)

Ok I’m at ur door with fake spiders

 

(4:04pm)

Dude I still cant believe that you just dumped a box of spiders on ur bodyguard

 

(4:06pm)

Well I had to get out somehow!

 

(4:11pm)

I didn’t get u in any trouble now did i?

 

(4:13pm)

Aside from an angered gorilla who will avoid me for the week, no.

 

(4:17pm)

Gorilla?

 

(4:20pm)

It's what I call my bodyguard.

* * *

(4:40pm)

**Adrien get Plagg out of my room.**

 

(4:43pm)

Stop carrying cheese in your pocket and he’ll stop going to your room.

 

(4:50pm)

**This is my house, I do what I want.**

 

(4:53pm)

Then stop complaining when Plagg comes to you. He really likes cheese ok?

 

(4:56pm)

**Remind me why I ever let you keep that damn cat....**

 

(5:01pm)

Because you love me?

 

(5:03pm)

**Sure, lets go with that.**

* * *

(5:05pm)

Ladybug, I don’t know how you feel about me after what happened, but can we still be friends?

 

(5:07pm)

_ Of course Chaton, just because I love someone else doesn’t mean I dont wanna be friends. _

 

(5:10pm)

Good, I thought I’d lost you.

 

(5:13pm)

_ Ull never lose me. _

 

(5:15pm)

Thank god, I never want to lose you.

 

(5:16pm)

_ U wont _

 

(5:23pm)

I know we havent known each other very long LB, but I couldn’t imagine my life without you. Ive never even met you, I don’t even know your real name but I trust you with my life. Youre my best friend and because of you I’m less afraid to be myself. I dont care if you dont love me the way I love you, as long as your happy. Hell even if you left me forever, if you were happy I wouldn’t care.

 

(5:29pm)

_ That's so sweet I think I got a cavity. _

 

(5:32pm)

_ But dont worry Chaton. Im not leaving I wouldnt be happy without you anyway, ur one of my best friends. _

 

(5:40pm)

You have no idea how much that means to me m’lady :D

 

(5:42pm)

_ I think I do chaton.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short and tbh no matter how I edit it I can't find myself happy with it but I decided to just post it anyway because even if I edit it a thousand times I'm still gonna feel the same way about it. Anyway tell me what you guys think and all of that stuff :) until next time, CATch you later ;)


	11. Sleep is for the sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1:02am)  
> Yes, bugaboo are you drunk?
> 
> (1:06am)  
> NOOOOO IM PURRFECTLY SOBEREEER.
> 
> (1:09am)  
> Did you just?
> 
> (1:12am)  
> MAKE A CAT PUN? HELL FUCKING YEAH I DID.

Adrien/Chat Noir

_ Marinette/Ladybug _

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

** Gabriel Agreste **

* * *

 

Saturday December 31st 2016

 

(8:09pm)

Happy almost new year LB :)

 

(8:12pm)

_ Happy almost new year to u too Chat. How’s the last day of the year been for u? _

 

(8:15pm)

Pretty boring, but I’m going to sneak out tonight to watch the fireworks.

 

(8:19pm)

What about you m’lady? Would you care to meet me under the stars and share a new years kiss? ;D

 

(8:21pm)

_ Nice try kitty. Even if I wanted to I couldn’t, my friend and I are hanging out. _

 

(8:25pm)

Well have a great time with your friend then :)

 

(8:30pm)

_ I will, enjoy the fireworks Chat. _

 

(8:32pm)

I will, I’m sure I’ll be blown away by them :)

* * *

(11:39pm)

**Adrien come home right now, I don’t want another repeat of Christmas.**

 

(11:43pm)

Don’t worry father, I’ll come home when the fireworks are over.

 

(11:46pm)

**You didn’t have to sneak out to watch them you know.**

 

(11:47pm)

If i’d asked would you have let me?

 

(11:49pm)

**Ok, point taken, just be sure to be home by 1am.**

 

(11:50pm)

I will. Thank you father :)

 

(11:51pm)

**What is that?**

 

(11:52pm)

A smiley face :)

 

(11:53pm)

**I’ll take your word for it. :) ?**

* * *

 

(11:50pm)

**YOUUUUU COME RINTO BJUE HOUSE!**

 

(11:55pm)

Um Alya what. 

 

(11:57pm)

**COME TO MYYY HOUSE AND FITH EE BITCH**

 

(11:59pm)

Oh would u look at the time fireworks will be on soon.

 

(12:20am)

**NINNOOOOOO WHY DO YOU NEVER SET OFF FIREEWORKSS FOR ME????**

 

(12:23am)

**SSONTS YOU LOVEEEEE MEEEE?**

 

(12:25am)

Go home babe ur drunk.

 

(12:33am)

**NOOOO I AM PERFUECT SOBER U GO HOMEEE UR THE DRUNKED ONE!**

 

(12:36am)

Happy new year to u too Al

 

(12:38am)

**NO IT IS NOT HAPPY NINOOO U NOW Y IT'S NOT?**

 

(12:41am)

O please do enlighten me. :/

 

(12:45am)

**MARI OWNS LIKE ZERO PILLOWS AND SHE WONT FCKING MAKEUPIT WITH BANANABOI!**

 

(12:47am)

So we’re back on Adrinette? Sorry Al but Adrien loves Ladybug.

 

(12:50am)

**WELLL GUESS WHAT BITCH MARIRRIIR IS THE BUGLADY**

* * *

(12:55am)

_ Chittt chatttt how weeree the fireflies? _

 

(12:57am)

Do you mean fireworks?

 

(12:59am)

_ ARE THEY WHAT THE EXPLODY SKY THINGS ARE CALLLLEDDDD??? _

 

(1:02am)

Yes, bugaboo are you drunk?

 

(1:06am)

_ NOOOOO IM PURRFECTLY SOBEREEER. _

 

(1:09am)

Did you just?

 

(1:12am)

_ MAKE A CAT PUN? HELL FUCKING YEAH I DID. _

 

(1:17am)

_ IDK IF U KNOW THISIS SCHAT BUT LIKE CATS ARE SO COOl _

 

(1:20am)

You could say that cats are..... Purrfect

 

(1:21am)

Ba dum tss

 

(1:25am)

_ OMFG CHAT NOOOOOOO DID U FEEELELEE THATRT? _

 

(1:26am)

_ NVM AHE JUST SHOOK MY BED. IF IM WANTED FOR MURRRDERE FCKK ALL _

 

(1:29am)

I am so confused right now...... 

 

(1:30am)

_ JUST CATTT U KNOW UR AWESOME RIGHT? _

 

(1:32am)

I guess?

 

(1:40am)

_ WELLLL LIKE UR MY BESTIE SHHH DONT TELL AL ANYMWAUYF LIKE ID TRUST U WITH MY LIFES AND STUFF CUZ FRIENDAS SS ANYWYAHDJD I LOVEE EU KITTY :) _

 

(1:45am)

How drunk are you?

 

(1:50am)

_ CHATTTTT I CRI I THOUGHT U LOVED DD ME TOOO WHY WOUNT U LOOVVEEEE ME????? _

 

(1:53am)

I do love you bugaboo, but I know that you love someone else and I respect that. I just want you to be happy, even if it's not with me.

 

(1:55am)

_ AWWW CHATT U SAPPY CAT.. U SAT... NO THAT DOESNT WORK SAPPAT IDK SATTY? _

 

(2:01am)

_ BUT IM NOT LION I LOVE U CHATORJWN  _

* * *

(2:03am)

Nino help, Ladybug drunk texted me that she loves me. What do I do?

 

(2:05am)

Speaking of Ladybug, I know who she is.

 

(2:09am)

What? How?

 

(2:11am)

Alya drunk texted me her identity. So do you want me to reveal to you who your lady is?

 

(2:13am)

No.

 

(2:15am)

No? You’ve been bugging me to help u find out for ages and now that I actually know u dont want to? What gives?

 

(2:17am)

It just feels wrong, she’ll tell me when she’s ready. 

 

(2:20am)

Says the guy who stalked the ladyblog and tried to trace where it had been made.....

 

(2:23am)

Things have changed Nino. She trusts me, it just feels wrong to break that. 

 

(2:25am)

Suit urself dude, let me no if u change ur mind now im gonna sleep.

* * *

(2:30am)

_ KITCAT HAVE I EVER TOLS D FDU THATT TI LOVE U? _

 

(2:34am)

Yes you told me 34 minutes ago.

 

(2:37am)

_ WELL I DO OKKKKK? I LVOEEE MY KITCAT AND LIKE IFD TRUSTTT U WIHT ME LIDFE OK? _

 

(2:40am)

Where are you going with this?

 

(2:43am)

_ I RHINKA IM READY TO TELL LU HWO I AM INSIDEEEEE _

 

(2:45am)

No Bugaboo, you don’t have to do that. You’re drunk and aren’t thinking straight, you’ll regret it. As much as I want to know who you are I want you to be the one to tell me when you are clear-headed, I want to know that you trust me enough to tell me. But you dont really want to tell me now, you’re just drunk.

 

(2:47am)

_ NO KIT CAT LIEEEESSS _

 

(2:50am)

_ OK LISTEN UP KIT CUZ IM GONNA ATELLE YOU.... OK SO MY REASL NAME IS ...... _

 

(2;53am)

_ SHIT I GORHOT MY NAME. KIT CAT WHAT’S MY NAMEE? _

 

(2:56am)

I don’t know bugaboo.

 

(2:57am)

_ That's it, im bugaboo. That's who i am! _

 

(2:59am)

Of course, now Bugaboo, could you go to sleep it's 3am?

 

(3:02am)

_ ANYTHING FOR YOU CATAFLY _

 

(3:03am)

Catafly?

* * *

(3:09am)

**NINNOOO I HAVE A VERY IMPORTNT QUESTIONE TO ASKKK U**

 

(3:12am)

Alya I love u and all but I love sleep more.

 

(3:14am)

**ROOODOD ANYWAY SO LIKE WHY ARE THEY CALLED MUSTACHES LIKE WTF NINO THEY ARE JUST EYEBROWC FOR UR MOUTH??????**

 

(3:15am)

In what world did I need to be woken up at 3am for this?

 

(3:20am)

**NINO THIS ISNIMPORNTAT LKE THEY MUAT BE SO SADDDDD THE EYESTACHES AND MOUTHSTACHES OR EYEBRWOS AND MOUTHBROWS LIKE MAKE UP UR IND UNIVERSE. NEXT THING WE KNOW IT'S UNDERARM STACHES**

 

(3:22am)

Underarm staches are and will never be a thing. 

 

(3:34am)

**NINOOOOO HIS IS IMPORTANT EYESTACHES AND MOUTHSTACHES OR MOUTHBROWS AND EYEBROWS I NEED TO KNWO!**

 

(3:35am)

I don’t give a shit go to sleep.

 

(3:37am)

**FIE THEM ILL TALK TO KITCHAT BAR HE LOVES ME**

 

(3:40am)

Go the fuck to sleep

* * *

 

(3:44am)

**CAT BOI I NEEED ANSWERSES IS IT MOUTHSTACHES AND EYESTACHES OR MOUTHBROWS AND EYEBROWS??????**

 

(3:47am)

Im pretty sure it's mustaches and eyebrows but if I had to pick between your options I’d go with mouthstaches and eyestaches, mouthbrow sounds weird.

 

(3:50am)

**INKNWWE U LOVED ME!**

 

(3:55am)

Wifi I mustache you a question. 

 

(3:59am)

**FUCK YOU AND UR FUCKEINGNW PUNSBDH THEY ARE NOT COOL DUDE NOT COOOL**

 

(4:07am)

Three things, one, my puns are cool. Two what are you and LB on? And three GO TO SLEEP.

 

(4:10am)

**SLEEEP IS FOR THE SOBBER**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mustache thing was an actual rant I went on when I was really sleep deprived lol. Ok well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you all think etc etc. :) Ok well CATch you all later ;)


	12. Heart to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (7:43pm)  
> I do trust u Chat Noir
> 
> (7:48pm)  
> But you don’t love me

Adrien/Chat Noir

_ Marinette/Ladybug _

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

* * *

 

(4:30am)

Sleep well m’lady :)

 

(3:45pm)

_ Chat please it’s too early for this. _

 

(3:49pm)

I sent that 11 hours and 19 minutes ago.

 

(3:54pm)

_ I’m sorry I’m tied and I have a headache. Al and I got drunk last night and yay hangover. _

 

(3:56pm)

I know you got drunk buginette, you both texted me.

 

(4:00pm)

_ I’m so sorry. Im sorry for whatever my drunk self said it was probably just drunken babble and not in anyway true. _

 

(4:01pm)

_ I have no clue what I said but I regret everything _

 

(4:02pm)

_ Im so sorry ahhhhhhhhhh _

 

(4:03pm)

_ I should just crawl into a hole and die rn _

 

(4:05pm)

Don’t die, how will I live without my bugaboo?

 

(4:07pm)

_ I REGRET EVERYTHING AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _

* * *

(4:09pm)

**Nino come over and turn off the sun.**

 

(4:12pm)

I cant turn the sun off Al. 

 

(4:15pm)

**Then teach me how to**

 

(4:17pm)

What makes you think I even know how?

 

(4:20pm)

**Cuz ur Nino**

 

(4:24pm)

Alya listen really closely, there are these things called curtains. Close them

 

(4:26pm)

**Right I can do that**

 

(4:30pm)

**Y does life hate me**

 

(4:32pm)

What happened?

 

(4:32pm)

**The curtains captured me!**

 

(4:36pm)

Y do I date u????

 

(4:41pm)

**Bc u love me :)**

* * *

(5:00pm)

Nino help me

 

(5:02pm)

What do u need bro?

 

(5:06pm)

Well last night LB drunk texted me about how much trusted and loved me but this morning she said that whatever she drunk texted me probably isn't true. I don’t know what to do Nino, I shouldn’t be affected by that this way.

 

(5:12pm)

Climb out ur window, u and I will go to the movies

 

(5:13pm)

I cant just leave to go watch movies with you

 

(5:20pm)

What my model friend, is more important than spending time with ur bro to cheer urself up?

 

(5:23pm)

I can’t, my father is mad at me for running away to watch the fireworks

 

(5:26pm)

How did i not know this....

 

(5:30pm)

It wasn’t important?

 

(5:32pm)

Dude ur finally becoming a rebelious teenager it is important

 

(5:34pm)

No I’m not, I just wanted to watch the fireworks. 

 

(5:37pm)

Anyway, do you have advice for me about LB?

 

(5:40pm)

She probably doesn’t remember what she said, just talk it out with her.

 

(5:42pm)

Talk it out, got it. Also Nino, why was wifi obsessing about mustaches and eyebrows?

 

(5:45pm)

Idk

* * *

 

(7:23pm)

Bugaboo, you were actually really sweet when you were drunk. Did you really not mean any of it?

 

(7:30pm)

_ What did I say? My drunk self thought itd be funny to delete what they sent. _

 

(7:34pm)

In short you confessed your love for me and told me that you’d trust me with your life (or something like that) and then tried to reveal your identity but forgot your name.

 

(7:37pm)

_ Ok good I wasn’t as weird as Al, but u must hate me. _

 

(7:39pm)

Why would I hate you? How could I ever hate you?

 

(7:41pm)

But Buginette, i need to know, did you mean what you said when you were drunk?

 

(7:43pm)

_ I do trust u Chat Noir...... _

 

(7:48pm)

But you don’t love me

 

(7:52pm)

_ I love having u as a friend don’t get me wrong _

 

(7:53pm)

You just dont want to go further than that. That's ok.

 

(7:56pm)

_ I was expecting more anger than that _

 

(8:00pm)

Why? It doesn’t really matter that you dont love me the way I love you, all I care about is that youre happy Bugaboo, even if that's not with me.

 

(8:02pm)

_ Aw Chat u sap _

 

(8:05pm)

I’ll wait as long as it takes for you m’lady. I just want you to be happy.

 

(8:06pm)

I have loved you for a thousand years, and I will love you for a thousand more. <3 <3

 

(8:08pm)

_ It's really not fair that ur this sweet Chaton. _

 

(8:10pm)

_ I can see some of the things u sent when I was drunk texting u and just two things, catafly? And did u mean what u said about my identity? _

 

(8:13pm)

Of course. I want it to be your choice when I find out who the beautiful lady I’ve been texting is.  

 

(8:16pm)

_ What makes u think im beautiful? _

 

(8:19pm)

You text like you are. 

 

(8:23pm)

_ That's sweet and thanks for respecting the whole identity thing even if it may seem weird to u _

 

(8:26pm)

It's cool I get it. We don’t know each other outside of texts so the fake names and other reasons but it's fine LB. I love you with or without the mask, even though there isn’t really a mask but the expression sounds better than using ‘with or without the screen name’ so I’m going to stick with mask.

 

(8:30pm)

_ Thanks chaton. But im gonna need some answers on the catafly thing. _

 

(8:33pm)

You were drunk and called me catafly.....

 

(8:34pm)

_ Oh, I didn’t do anything else weird while I was drunk did I? _

 

(8:35pm)

Other than what I’ve already told you, you kept calling me kitcat but other than that not really. You were nowhere near as weird as wifi was.

 

(8:36pm)

_ Well u r sweet like a kit cat.... _

 

(8:37pm)

_ What did wifi do? _

 

(8:40pm)

She was talking about eyestaches, eyebrows, mustaches and mouthbrows. It was just weird.

 

(8:43pm)

_ Yeah sorry about that we were drunk. _

 

(8:46pm)

_ Mustve been a fun way to start 2017, 2 drunk girls texting u. _

 

(8:48pm)

Technically I started the year watching fireworks....

 

(8:50pm)

_ Right, how were they anyway?  _

 

(8:56pm)

They were amazing, but nowhere near as amazing as you are ;)

 

(9:01pm)

_ Good to know the fireworks were good :)  _

 

(9:03pm)

They were so much better than I thought :) How was what you remember of your new years eve?

 

(9:05pm)

_ It was good but my cat is mad at me now and I’m regretting my life choices. I wish I could remember what I did because my cat is pissed and my room is a mess.  _

 

(9:08pm)

I don’t know what you did outside of what you texted me, but you better apologize to your cat.

 

(9:10pm)

_ Happy new year Chaton. _

 

(9:13pm)

Happy new year to you purrincess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I've been putting off putting this chapter up because I keep feeling like its not good enough but then I decided that I'm just going to put my insecurities aside and just upload the chapter so here you go. Tell me what you think, kudos, review and all that stuff, CATch you later :)


	13. Drop the base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (11:37am)  
> Fine then instead of making puns I’ll just drop the base
> 
> (11:37am)  
> ADRIEN NO
> 
> (11:38am)  
> ADRIEN YES

Adrien/Chat Noir

_ Marinette/Ladybug _

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

** Gabriel Agreste **

* * *

 

Tuesday January 3rd 2016

 

(9:00am)

_ Fml _

 

(9:02am)

Why?

 

(9:05am)

_ School _

 

(9:10am)

Aw poor LB, do you need a shoulder to crayon?

 

(9:13am)

_???? _

 

(9:20am)

It was a pun

 

(9:21am)

_ It was a bad pun _

* * *

(10:43am)

_ Kill me _

 

(10:46am)

**No bc then therell be no one to kill me**

 

(10:49am)

_ #Feelingthelove _

 

(10:53am)

**U know i love u :)**

 

(10:57am)

_ Then kill me I dont think I can survive chemistry with Chloe _

 

(11:02am)

**Ull have me**

 

(11:08am)

_ Yes but it's chemistry, it's boring and chloe will be there _

 

(11:11am)

_ How am i supposed to get through the year without murdering her?? _

 

(11:13am)

**Murder her ill help u hide the body**

 

(11:19am)

_ This is true friendship :) _

* * *

(11:20am)

I don’t trust atoms Nino they make everything up

 

(11:23am)

Y do u insist on making chemistry even worse with ur puns?

 

(11:26am)

It's PUNishment for not liking my puns

 

(11:30am)

I fed u dude how dare u

 

(11:32am)

You know you cant stay croissant at me

 

(11:35am)

Stop

 

(11:37am)

Fine then instead of making puns I’ll just drop the base

 

(11:37am)

ADRIEN NO

 

(11:38am)

ADRIEN YES

* * *

(11:40am)

_ Alya.... dont come back into class from the bathroom..... _

 

(11:43am)

**Why what happened?**

 

(11:44am)

_ Adrien dropped the base _

 

(11:45am)

**Explain?**

 

(11:48am)

_ Well he picked up this solution of the base we’re using and Nino was yelling at him not to and then he just sort _ a  _ dropped it _

 

(11:50am)

_ But thanks to him chemistry has been cancelled bc apparently theres toxic fumes in the classroom _

 

(11:52am)

**Yay where r u then gurl**

 

(11:53am)

_ The library _

* * *

(11:55am)

y did u have to drop the base Adrien, Y

 

(11:57am)

◕ ◡ ◕

 

(11:59am)

The hell?

 

(12:02pm)

(ﾟヮﾟ)

 

(12:08pm)

Dude u do realise that ur dad will be super pissed cuz of this

 

(12:10pm)

I regret nothing!

 

(12:14pm)

U say that now but im pretty sure once ur dad knows ull regret everything

 

(12:19pm)

NO REGRETS

 

(12:20pm)

Dude ur dads so strict that he wouldn’t even let u have a birthday party until I made him

 

(12:24pm)

You blew bubbles in his face and then locked him in a closet.....

 

(12:25pm)

And you wonder why he hates you.... :/

 

(12:27pm)

In my defense ur dads a dick.

* * *

(1:03pm)

**Adrien, care to explain why the headmaster of your school called to tell me that you caused toxic fumes to form within your chemisty class?**

 

(1:06pm)

Not really

 

(1:07pm)

I know nothing

 

(1:08pm)

What chemistry class?

 

(1:12pm)

**Adrien, please stop playing dumb, it doesn’t suit you.**

 

(1:15pm)

I’m not playing dumb this whole thing is a chem-mystery to me 

 

(1:16pm)

◕ ◡ ◕

 

(1:20pm)

**This is serious Adrien, now please explain.**

 

(1:25pm)

I dropped the base.

 

(1:28pm)

**You dropped the base?**

 

(1:30pm)

Yes, it was an accident. 

 

(1:32pm)

**Then please explain that to your teachers, I did not appreciate being called away from work to be told that my son made a chemistry class uninhabitable**

 

(1:35pm)

Ok, I will. 

* * *

(1:36pm)

I’m not going to die :D

 

(1:40pm)

Why is he sparing u?

 

(1:43pm)

#feelingthelove

 

(1:46pm)

He thinks me dropping the base was an ‘accident’

 

(1:48pm)

Ur crazy dude

 

(1:50pm)

The only way im crazy is crazy in love with Ladybug

 

(1:54pm)

Why did u even drop the base in the first place dude?

 

(1:55pm)

Chemistry class was boring and it was a great pun :)

 

(1:59pm)

U did it for a pun?

 

(2:00pm)

Yeah.....

 

(2:03pm)

Y r we even friends?

 

(2:06pm)

You love me ;)

* * *

(9:29pm)

_ Hey chat how was going back to school? _

 

(9:30pm)

SChOOL

 

(9:32pm)

_????? _

 

(9:34pm)

I dropped the base today, chemistry class became a real party :)

 

(9:35pm)

_ U dropped the base? _

 

(9:39pm)

_ Why are we friends chaton _

 

(9:43pm)

Because you secretly love me and my puns :D

 

(9:46pm)

_ Sure..... :/ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How this chapter ended up this random idk but enjoy :) Tell me what you guys think and stuff, I'll CATch you next chapter ;)


	14. Operation Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (5:08pm)  
> WE NEED A PLAN
> 
> (5:10pm)  
> ????
> 
> (5:11pm)  
> ADRINETTE WE NEED TO GET THEM TOGETHERRRRR

Adrien/Chat Noir

_ Marinette/Ladybug _

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

* * *

 

Wednesday 4th January 2017

 

(3:04am)

_ Chat Ive been thinking... _

 

(3:05am)

Why do I feel like this is going to end badly?

 

(3:08am)

_ Dw it's not like im plotting to destroy the world or anything _

 

(3:12am)

That's good I’d very much like the world to keep turning given that I live in it.

 

(3:15am)

_ Anyway..... When u said you dropped the base what did u mean? _

 

(3:16am)

_ Like were u just making a pun or did u actually drop base???? _

 

(3:19am)

(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)

 

(3:20am)

_ That didnt answer my question? _

 

(3:20am)

﴾͡๏̯͡๏﴿ O'RLY?

 

(3:21am)

_ Seriously Chat, I need to know _

 

(3:24am)

ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ Why?

 

(3:28am)

_ What is that? _

 

(3:30am)   
(¬_¬) it's an emoji m’lady

 

(3:32am)

_ WERE U MAKING A PUN OR NOT FFS  _

 

(3:35am)

Knowing me I was probably making a pun, you know me, I’m the pun lord.ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)

 

(3:38am)

_ NO UR NOT PUNS SUCK AND WTF IS THAT EMOJI _

 

(3:42am)

EXCUSE ME?????? ಠ╭╮ಠ

 

(3:42am)

MY PUNS ARE A GOOD SEND ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿

 

(3:46am)

_ NO THEY ARENT STOP WITH THE GODDAMN PUNS AHHHHHHHH  _

 

(3:47am)

̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿

* * *

(3:47am)

_ Ive come to a conclusion _

 

(3:50am)

**At 4am?**

 

(3:51am)

_ Yes _

 

(3:53am)

**Do share**

 

(3:55am)

_ Adrien is not Chat Noir _

 

(3:57am)

**Y have u come to that conclusion at4am????**

 

(4:00am)

_ Bc my sweet perfect Adrien would never drop the base for a pun and probably has a better sense of humour than shitty puns _

 

(4:03am)

**U would no for certain if u could actually speak around him....**

 

(4:05am)

_ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ _

(4:05am)

**..... uve spent too much time talking to Chat, #MariChat**

 

(4:06am)

_ I DONT LOVE CHAT NOIR OMFG HE IS THE WORLDS BIGGEST DORK WHO MAKES THE WORLDS SHITTEST PUNS, HES NO ADRIEN  _

 

(4:07am)

**Maybe but u can actually talk to Chat.....**

 

(4:08am)

_ I CAN TALK TO ADRIEN! _

 

(4:10am)

**U talking to adrien is like this “HEY I AH AJDHFJFHJABSJCNKHDJJB”**

 

(4:11am)

_ IT IS NOT _

 

(4:12am)

**Face it gurl u cant speak around Adrien #MariChat or is it #LadyNoir**

 

(4:13am)

_ NO #ADRINETTE FOR THE WIN _

 

(4:14am)

**#Marichat could actually sail tho**

 

(4:15am)

_ NO ADRINETTE  _

 

(4:17am)

**Fine I’ll only ship Marichat in secret, #Adrinette will be my main ship.**

 

(4:18am)

_ How about u dont ship marichat full stop _

 

(4:19am)

**How about no**

 

(4:20am)

**DW gurl ive got a plan to get u and adrien together #Adrinette for the win**

 

(4:21am)

_ Y do i feel like Im gonna regret telling u about my crush on Adrien _

 

(4:22am)

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

* * *

Sunday January 8th 2017

 

(5:08pm)

**WE NEED A PLAN**

 

(5:10pm)

????

 

(5:11pm)

**ADRINETTE WE NEED TO GET THEM TOGETHERRRRR**

 

(5:13pm)

Ok but Adrien loves Ladybug?

 

(5:14pm)

**WHO IS MARINETTE.....**

 

(5:17pm)

He doesn’t know that

 

(5:19pm)

**WE HAVE TO GET THEM TO FIND OUT THEN**

 

(5:23pm)

How?

 

(5:24pm)

**Operation Adrinette**

 

(5:26pm)

What is operation adrientte

 

(5:29pm)

**WE GET THEM TO STOP BEING OBLIVIOUS SO THAT HE KNOWS AND THEN THEY KISSSSSSS <3**

 

(5:33pm)

:/ how do u expect to do that

 

(5:35pm)

**I HAVE A PLAN**

 

(5:36pm)

**COME OVER ILL TELL U MY GENIUS PLAAN**

 

(5:37pm)

Y do i feel like im gonna regret this......

* * *

(7:09pm)

**MARRRRIIIIII**

 

(7:10pm)

_ ALYYYAYAAYA _

 

(7:11pm)

**HANG OUT WITH US AFTER SCHOOL 2MORROW**

 

(7:14pm)

_ Who is us? _

 

(7:16pm)

**Nino, me and Adrien**

 

(7:19pm)

_ But ill embarass myself! WHAT IS I JUST STRAIGHT UP DIE????? _

 

(7:23pm)

**U won’t**

 

(7:23pm)

**So will u?**

 

(7:24pm)

_ Do i have a choice? _

 

(7:25pm)

**Not really no.**

 

(7:26pm)

_ Then yeah I will _

 

(7:27pm)

**U wont regret it ;)**

 

(7:28pm)

_ I already am :( _

 

(7:29pm)

**RELAX GURL ULL DO GR8!**

* * *

(7:34pm)

Do u wanna hang out with Alya , me and mari 2morro?

 

(7:36pm)

I thought Marinette hated me?

 

(7:39pm)

Y did u think that?

 

(7:42pm)

She just acts weird around me, I thought that she was still mad about the whole chewing gum thing or something.

 

(7:45pm)

Dw dude she loves u.

 

(7:46pm)

Oh, I’ll be there then.

 

(7:48pm)

Coolio :D

* * *

(10:09pm)

_ Ur smooth _

 

(10:10pm)

Yes?

 

(10:15pm)

_ Gimme advice Im hanging out with my crush and friends 2morro and idk what to do im so awkward what if i fall and embarashdh myself or i straight up die oranjsdhjadg _

 

(10:19pm)

You’ll do fine :) If he doesn’t like you back then he’s an idiot.

 

(10:22pm)

_ But like how do u smooth? _

 

(10:25pm)

In all honesty I learnt everything I know about flirting from anime and the internet.....

 

(10:27pm)

_ So u got nothing? _

 

(10:30pm)

Just be yourself bugaboo, if he doesn’t like you for you then what’s the point? But he’d be stupid not to love you <3

 

(10:32pm)

_ But what if i fall or embarassh mwself  _

 

(10:35pm)

Everyone falls but if you want to play it off smooth tell him that you fell for him ;)

 

(10:38pm)

_ Im srry im making u give me advice about flirting when ik that u like me _

 

(10:40pm)

It’s fine, as long as you’re happy, I’m happy. 

 

(10:43pm)

_ Ur so damn cheesy..... _

 

(10:45pm)

I try ;)

 

Monday 9th January 2017

 

(3:05am)

You must be a banana because I find you apeealing :)

 

(3:07am)

I may not be an organ donor but I’d be happy to give you my heart <3

 

(3:10am)

You want to know the best thing in my life, read the first word of this sentence. ;D

 

(3:15am)

I think I need a parachute because I’m falling for you ;)

 

(3:24am)

You’re the only person who can pull my heart strings ;)

 

(3:29am)

My red blood cells fell in love but alas it was all in vein

 

(3:30am)

Olive you so much it hurts

 

(3:35am)

Do you love water, then you already love 80% of me ;)

 

(3:40am)

Did you fall from heaven? Because you’re an angel ;)

 

(8:49am)

_ Did u just call me satan? _

 

(8:50am)

I didn’t think this through......

 

(8:54am)

_ So kitty what was that? _

 

(8:55am)

I was trying to teach you to be smooth

 

(8:58am)

_ I dont think cheesy pick up lines are very ‘smooth’ chaton _

 

(9:00am)

Why does nobody have any faith in me?

* * *

(4:05pm)

**OPERATION ADRINETTE IS GO!**

 

(4:08pm)

Copy that 

 

(4:10pm)

Is this our queue to leave?

 

(4:13pm)

**YES GEEZ NINO I TOLD U ALL THIS YESTERDAY WERENT U LISTENING??????**

 

(4:16pm)

No....

 

(4:20pm)

**Y DO I DATE U?**

 

(4:23pm)

Bc u love me 

 

(4:26pm)

**I’d love u more if u helped me get Adrinette together.....**

* * *

(4:35pm)

_ ALYA HOW COULD U DO THIS TO ME??? _

 

(4:36pm)

_ I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

 

(4:38pm)

**It's for ur own good Mari.**

 

(4:40pm)

_ U LEFT ME ALONE.... _

 

(4:41pm)

_ WITH ADRIEN!!!! _

 

(4:42pm)

_ IM JUST GONNA STR8 UP DIE AND IT'S ALL UR FAULT! _

 

(4:45pm)

**ULL THANK ME 4 IT LATER**

* * *

(4:46pm)

Ok you and Alya left 10 minutes ago.... You’re not coming back are you?

 

(4:49pm)

Idk what ur talking about

 

(4:50pm)

Seriously?

 

(4:52pm)

Why did you guys leave anyway, you were the ones who suggested hanging out in the first place?

 

(4:54pm)

Operation Adrinette

 

(4:55pm)

What is operation Adrinette?

 

(4:56pm)

( ͡⚆ ͜ʖ ͡⚆)

* * *

(5:00pm)

_ Hey Chat so my friends left me alone with my crush and now im trying not to die help _

 

(5:03pm)

You’re really unlikely to die. Randomly enough my friends also ditched me and left me alone with someone. She won’t talk to me though, I think I scare her....

 

(5:05pm)

_ I dont think u could be scary _

 

(5:06pm)

Excuse me I am super scary >:(

 

(5:07pm)

Fear me!

 

(5:08pm)

_ No.  _

 

(5:09pm)

I AM SCARY!

* * *

(5:10pm)

Nino could I be scary?

 

(5:11pm)

No

 

(5:13pm)

EXCUSE ME I AM TERRIFYING

 

(5:14pm)

In ur dreams

* * *

(5:14pm)

_ What do i do about my crush chat?????? _

 

(5:15pm)

Talk to him?

 

(5:17pm)

_ What about? _

 

(5:18pm)

I don’t know, cheese?

 

(5:20pm)

That’s odd, when I said that the girl I’m with asked me if I like cheese?

 

(5:23pm)

_ Weird _

 

(5:32pm)

_ I SCREWED UP I CALLED HIM A BAGEL I MEANT TO CALL HIM AN ANGEL AND I PANICKED AND RAN AHHHHH _

 

(5:34pm)

The girl I’m with just ran off on me, she didn’t even say anything? Am I that scary?

* * *

(5:40pm)

**OPERATION ADRINETTE IS BUST**

 

(5:43pm)

I know that Alya, I can see them 2

 

(5:44pm)

**WHY WONT THEY JUST KISS ALREAYD**

 

(5:46pm)

Bc they r both oblivious af

 

(5:48pm)

**SOMEDAY ADRINETTE WILL BECOME CANNON**

 

(5:49pm)

**SOMEDAYYYYY!**

* * *

(5:50pm)

_ UR NOT SCARY, I BET U COULDNT EVEN SCARE A THING THAT'S EASILY SCARED _

 

(5:53pm)

What other explanation do you have for why she ran then? I must be the embodiment of fear itself!

 

(5:55pm)

_ Or u know.... Maybe she just had to go?.. _

* * *

(5:55pm)

**Y R U LIKE THIS??????**

 

(5:57pm)

_ Like what? _

 

(5:59pm)

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 

(5:59pm)

_????? _

* * *

(5:59pm)

U ruined it dude

 

(6:00pm)

Ruined what?

 

(6:02pm)

Operation Adrinette

 

(6:03pm)

Sorry?

 

(6:04pm)

U r oblvious af

 

(6:06pm)

I’m so lost right now, how am I oblivious and what is operation Adrinette?

 

(6:07pm)

I S2G

 

(6:17pm)

Think about Ladybug.....

 

(6:18pm)

I’m always thinking about her <3

 

(6:19pm)

Ok now think about what u got her 4 xmas.....

 

(6:21pm)

You mean the earrings?

 

(6:23pm)

Yes those.... Now what was Marinette wearing on her ears?

 

(6:24pm)

Earrings, I guess? I wasn’t really looking at her ears....

 

(6:25pm)

What does that mean?

 

(6:27pm)

That she wears earrings?

 

(6:30pm)

What did her earrings look like?

 

(6:33pm)

I don’t know Nino, I was paying attention to her not her ears!

 

(6:35pm)

U were texting LB the entire time!   
  


(6:37pm)

Not the entire time, just some of it.

 

(6:40pm)

Marinette didn’t mind, she was texting someone as well.

 

(6:44pm)

OMFG Y R U LIKE THIS??????

 

(6:45pm)

Like what?

 

(6:47pm)

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Tuesday 10th January 2017

 

(4:02am)

I figured out how you could’ve played off the bagel thing....

 

(4:05am)

What do you call it when your girlfriend works in a bakery for a living? Bae goals

 

(4:06am)

BAGELS

 

(4:07am)   
Hahhahahaha comedy

 

(8:23am)

_ OMFG NO _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok in all honesty this chapter was originally never going to be included in the fic but then I ended up really liking the chapter so it's been edited like twenty times. I almost rewrote it to include a reveal but then I decided that I like the reveal I've already written much better. The reason Marinette didn't pick up on Adrien's practical reveal of himself is partially because she wasn't really paying attention and partially because she thought he was just making a pun (not because I forgot that happened at all lol....). The earrings were also forgotten by me until I saw comments on them and the reason Adrien didn't notice them is because he just wasn't looking. Neither of them made the connection during the chapter because they are oblivious as hell. Though in all honesty this was one of my favourite chapters to write and is one of my favourite chapters in the fic :)
> 
> Ok now my rants over, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter (though I imagine you're all annoyed that there was no reveal), well tell me what you all think and kudos and the normal stuff I write here. CATch you later :)


	15. Go step on lego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2:37pm)  
> I hope u get slightly damp socks >:(
> 
> (2:40pm)  
> Go step on lego

Adrien/Chat Noir

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

**_Chloe_ **

* * *

 

Wednesday 11th January 2017

(9:05am)

**_Stay away from my Adrikins Maritrash_ **

(9:07am)

_Hes not urs tho_

(9:10am)

**_He will be_ **

(9:11am)

_Maybe when hell freezes over but he’s such a ray of sunshine that itll never happen_

(9:14am)

**_NEED I REMIND YOU THAT MY DAD IS THE MAYOR_ **

(9:16am)

_Need I remind u that I dont care_

(9:20am)

**_ADRIKINS WILL BE MINE SO BACK OFF MARITRASH_ **

(9:23am)

_ >:( Y dont we just let him decide then? _

(9:25am)

**_Alright we shall_ **

(9:28am)

_It's on chloe Bitchgeois_

(9:30am)

**_Your’e going down Maritrash_ **

* * *

(9:35am)

Nino, why do Marinette and Chloe look like they’re about to murder each other?

(9:37am)

They always look like that 

(9:40am)

What is going on?

(9:43am)

Savagery and hate 

* * *

 

(9:47am)

Ladybug I’m scared these 2 girls in my class are yelling insults at each other and I fear that they might murder each other.....

(9:49am)

How do I stop this? I will not be a witness to murder!

(10:00am)

_What did i miss_

(10:03am)

Marinette and Chloe screaming at each other

(10:05am)

_Oh, well Marinette clearly won that amirite?_

(10:08am)

I don’t think there was really a winner within all that. I still don’t know what they were even arguing over....

* * *

(10:10am)

**What were u 2 arguing over?**

(10:11am)

_Adrien_

(10:13am)

**DW I WILL GET U AND ADRIEN TOGETHER SCREW CHLOE ADRINETTE MUST HAPPEN**

(10:16am)

_Thanks Alya_

* * *

Thursday 12th January 2017

(1:05pm)

Nino help me I’m scared

(1:09pm)

What do u need bro 

(1:13pm)

They both want to be my lab partner and i don’t know how to say no. Be my lab partner please?

(1:15pm)

Im partnered with Alya sorry 

(1:18pm)

Please help me, they’re screaming at each other.... I’m scared.

(1:20pm)

Ask the teacher to help? 

(1:23pm)

Phew, I am saved. She paired me with Marinette, now I just have to make sure I don’t scare her.

(1:24pm)

This might be harder than I thought.....

* * *

(1:26pm)

Operation Adrinette is go, they r lab partners in chemistry 

(1:29pm)

**They sure do have chemistry together ;)**

(1:30pm)

Alya I love u but if u pun again Im breaking up with u 

(1:32pm)

**That's fair**

* * *

Friday 13th January 2017

(10:03am)

**_I cant tell you to your face bc of the teacher so it is war on here_ **

(10:05am)

_If this is war then where’s my competition?_

(10:08am)

**_Right here bitchenette_ **

(10:10am)

_I was under the impression that u had to be smart to be competition?_

(10:12am)

**_I could eat an entire bowl of alphabet soup and I’d still be smarter than the shit you just said._ **

(10:15am)

_Could you repeat that, I don’t speak stupid._

(10:18am)

**_Oh marishit you always bring me so much joy.... When you leave a room._ **

(10:20am)

_Dw Chloe stupidity isn't a crime so feel free to go._

(10:23am)

**_If I threw a stick, you’d leave right?_ **

Saturday 14th January 2017

(3:09pm)

_Was I meant to be offended? The only thing offending me is u_

(3:12pm)

**_I’ve had snappier comebacks from my hairbrush_ **

(3:15pm)

_I hope ur not trying to brush out what little is left of ur kindness, oh wait that was never there in the first place._

(3:18pm)

**_I give the same amount of fucks as your chances with Adrien_ **

(3:20pm)

_I didnt think anyone could get that deep into someone as shallow as you_

Sunday 15th January 2016

(2:34pm)

**_Your a technique because people use you_ **

(2:35pm)

_At least I don’t use people._

(2:37pm)

_I hope u get slightly damp socks >:( _

(2:40pm)

**_Go step on lego_ **

* * *

(2:45pm)

_I’m gonna murder Chloe she crossed the fuckin line_

(2:47pm)

**What did she say**

(2:50pm)

_SHE TOLD ME TO STEP ON LEGO_

(2:55pm)

**THAT MONSTER OK WELL FIND HER AND MURDER HER DW I GOT UR BACK GIRL**

(2:57pm)

_This is true friendship_

(3:00pm)

**WE SHOULD KILL HER WITH LEGO**

(3:09pm)

_Idk if we do that well be as bad as she is_

(3:12pm)

**SHE TOLD U TO STEP ON LEGO SHE DESERVES IT**

* * *

(3:15pm)

_Is someone telling u to step on lego a valid reason for murder?_

(3:18pm)

Who told u to step on lego, I will fight them!

(3:20pm)

_Chloe did_

(3:23pm)

I’ll be back, I’ve got to fight her

* * *

(3:25pm)

I will fight you Chloe

(3:30pm)

**_Adrikins what did I do?_ **

(3:35pm)

You told someone to step on lego, that is unforgivable Chloe.

(3:39pm)

**_She deserves to step on lego_ **

(3:42pm)

If you are going to say that kind of stuff about my lady then you’re a dumbo!

(3:44pm)

**_That's the best youve got?_ **

* * *

(3:46pm)

How do you savage?

(3:48pm)

_What r u doing....._

(3:50pm)

Fighting Chloe

(3:53pm)

Wait I know how to be savage!

  
(3:54pm)

I’ve got this

(3:55pm)

_I doubt it_

* * *

(4:00pm)

DISHONOR ON YOU

(4:01pm)

DISHONOR ON YOUR FAMILY

(4:02pm)

DISHONOR ON YOUR COW

(4:04pm)

**_I don’t have a cow....._ **

(4:05pm)

Well if you did it would be dishonored.

* * *

(4:06pm)

No need to worry purrincess, I have restored your honor

(4:08pm)

_What did u do?????_

(4:10pm)

I dishonored her, her family and her cow

(4:11pm)

_She has a cow?_

(4:12pm)

No, but if she did it would be dishonored.

* * *

Monday 16th January 2016

(1:56pm)

_Alya, can I have a hug_

(1:59pm)

**Yes tell me whats wrong**

(2:00pm)

_Ur a good friend :)_

* * *

(4:19pm)

**_HE IS MINE_ **

(4:23pm)

_He doesnt like either of us that way Chloe give it a fucking rest_

(4:30pm)

**_HE WILL BE MINE_ **

(4:35pm)

_Yeah and Adrien is Chat Noir :/_

(4:39pm)

**_Who?_ **

* * *

(4:50pm)

_Hey Chat can we talk?_

(5:02pm)

Anything for you purrincess. What’s up?

(5:04pm)

_The boy I like doesn’t like me back :(_

(5:07pm)

If I knew who you were and was able to get out of my house undetected I would go to your house and bring you ice cream.

(5:09pm)

_I guess I knew it would turn out this way tho, hes way out of my leuge._

(5:11pm)

I’m sure that's not true.

(5:13pm)

_Trust me kitty, it is. He probably has a million other girls pining after him._

(5:15pm)

You’re worth more than a million girls.

(5:17pm)

_I just don’t know what to do now_

(5:19pm)

You still love him, don’t you?

(5:21pm)

_I do, sorry Chat._

(5:24pm)

Don’t apologize for how you feel. You can’t help how you feel and I understand if you still have feelings for him, you can’t just get over feelings like that. Is there anyway I can help? 

(5:28pm)

_Unless u have the cure for a broken heart then no._

* * *

(5:30pm)

Wifi, could you give Ladybug something from me?

(5:34pm)

**I dont think shes really in the mood rn chat**

(5:38pm)

I know what happened, I just want to help. Please let me try?

(5:40pm)

**Alright, where do I get the thing from?**

(5:43pm)

I’ll send Bubble boy to you with it.

(5:44pm)

**WHO IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS BUBBLE BOY?????**

* * *

(5:45pm)

Nino, I need you to meet up with wifi at Marinette’s house to give Wifi something to give to Ladybug.

(5:46pm)

Fine. 

(5:48pm)

Thanks bro :)

* * *

(5:48pm)

Go to Marinette’s house, bubbler will meet you there.

(5:50pm)

**Alright.... But srsly? BUBBLER? BUBBLE BOY? WTF WHY??????**

(5:51pm)

It’s a free country, I can nickname my friends anyway that I want wifi!

(5:52pm)

**U BETTER NOT NICKNAME ME BOIIIII**

(5:53pm)

Whos to say that I don’t already have a nickname for you gurl?

(5:54pm)

**................**

(5:54pm)

**WHAT IS IT?**

(5:55pm)

Wouldn’t you like to know? ;)

* * *

(6:07pm)

**NINO UR BUBBLE BOY???????**

(6:08pm)

ALYA UR WIFI?????? 

(6:10pm)

**PLZ TELL ME WHO CHAT IS????????**

(6:11pm)

I THINK IM SWORN TO SECRECY SORRY ALYA 

(6:12pm)

**DO IT FOR THE SHIP NINO #LADYNOIR MUST SAIL.....**

(6:13pm)

I thought u shipped #Adrinette? 

(6:14pm)

**I SHIP THEM BOTH NOW COME ON BRO HELP ME SAIL THE SHIP**

(6:15pm)

I cant betray my bro sorry Alya 

(6:16pm)

**IM BREAKING UP WITH U >:(**

(6:17pm)

That's fair 

* * *

 

(6:20pm)

_Thanks for the chocolate Chaton_

(6:21pm)

You’re welcome, are you feeling any better now?

(6:23pm)

_It's stupid for me to be upset anyway it's not like I ever had a chance with him anyway. I’m just.... Me_

(6:24pm)

It’s not stupid. I may not know your name but there’s one thing I do know and that’s you. YOU ladybug are an incredible kindhearted person and if he doesn’t see that, if he chooses somebody else over you then he’s an idiot.

(6:25pm)

_I’m not though. Ladybug is just a mask._

(6:26pm)

Tell me bugaboo, have you ever lied to me? Have you ever pretended to be somebody you’re not?

(6:30pm)

_No?_

(6:31pm)

Then that proves it. Ladybug isn’t a mask, she is you just with a different name. You are ladybug with or without the mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :) I will admit that I only really wrote this chapter because I wanted to write savageness, so basically, it was just a plot bunny which turned into a chapter. So I almost didn't include it in the fic but then I decided why not include it so here it is lol. The technique line Chloe said was actually a variation of something a girl at my school said once which was "I'm a technique because people use me." Ok well, I was going to write something else here but I forgot what it was so I'll CATch you all next chapter :), tell me what you think and stuff.


	16. Operation Adrinette 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4:50pm)  
> You pun way too much then....
> 
> (4:53pm)  
> No, you just dont pun enough.

Adrien/Chat Noir

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

**_Chloe_ **

* * *

Friday 27th January 2017

****

(3:04pm)

Don’t you love me anymore Ladybug?

****

(3:30pm)

_ Sorry Chat,  I’ve been trying to learn Chinese _

****

(3:47pm)

I’m fluent I could’ve tutored you!

****

(3:50pm)

_ U have ur own life Chat, Im not about to make u drop it in order to hang out with me _

****

(3:55pm)

Seriously please take me away next time, my life is boring.

****

(3:57pm)

_ It cant be that boring _

****

(4:02pm)

Well it is less boring since I started school and made some friends but still, it’s pretty lonely.

****

(4:09pm)

_ Aw is that my kittys way of saying he missed me _

****

(4:12pm)

Yeah I missed you but my aim is getting better!

****

(4:15pm)

_......... _

****

(4:16pm)

My aim is getting better!

****

(4:17pm)

It's a joke, youre supposed to laugh....

****

(4:20pm)

_ It's not funny Chaton.... _

****

(4:23pm)

I thought it was funny :(

* * *

(5:00pm)

Nino am I funny?

****

(5:04pm)

Depends on what ur doing

****

(5:06pm)

Like are my purrfect puns funny?

****

(5:07pm)

No

****

(5:08pm)

Before u ask ur jokes arent funny either

****

(5:10pm)

Oh..... 

* * *

Saturday 28th January 2017

****

(9:08am)

Morning LB do u wanna play a game?

****

(12:30pm)

_ What kind of game Chaton? _

****

(12:34pm)

I didn’t think I’d get this far.......

****

(12:36pm)

You know the game where we each say a sentence and that eventually forms a story? Lets play that until I can think of a better game.

****

(12:39pm)

_ Ok, Ill start. Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away lived a girl called Sarah. _

****

(12:42pm)

But there was something about Sarah that no one knew yet, because she had a secret.

****

(12:45pm)

_ By day Sarah was an ordinary girl but by night she saved the city of pancakesville from the forces of evil. _

****

(12:48pm)

One day Sarah was stuck fighting a purrticularly powerful enemy called Volpina who had the power to create illusions. 

****

(12:50pm)

_ Volpina hated Sarah because Sarah took away her chances of being with the boy she loved Mason. _

****

(12:52pm)

Mason was a very cool dude who liked puns which made him extra awesome, but he always stunk of cheese for some unknown reason.

****

(12:53pm)

_ Both sarah and Volpina were disgusted by Mason’s cheese stench but were too in love to care. _

****

(12:56pm)

But Mason also had a secret, he too had special powers like Sarah.

****

(12:57pm)

_ Mason however didnt know how to control them so often innocents got caught up in the crossfire. _

****

(1:00pm)

Mason saw Sarah’s struggle with Volpina and vowed to help

****

(1:04pm)

_ He threw his hand in the air and yelled cataclysm which caused a glowing black energy to fill his hand. _

****

(1:07pm)

Volpina was so wowed by his pawsomeness that she failed to notice Sarah sneaking up behind her. 

****

(1:10pm)

_ Sarah was so done with Mason’s puns but she still tried to stop Volpina _

****

(1:12pm)

Mason slammed his hand down on some bars causing them to fall into a makeshift cage around Volpina.

****

(1:13pm)

_ Sarah yelled lucky charm and a random hair straightner appeared in her hands. _

****

(1:16pm)

“I didn’t realise that we were in a hairy situation,” Mason joked

****

(1:19pm)

_ Sarah straightened Volpina’s hair which randomly turned her good again because there had been an evil butterfly hiding in her hair _

****

(1:22pm)

Mason and Sarah then made out and lived happily ever after :)

****

Sunday 29th January 2017

****

(2:00pm)

Sorry I disappeared LB, i had work to do. Anyway lets play two truths and one lie. You start :)

****

(2:12pm)

_ Alright I guess? My full name is a pun, I have planned the names of my future children and I once dyed my hair red. _

****

(2:14pm)

Theres no way I believe your name is a pun, you hate puns!

****

(2:15pm)

_ Yet my name is actually a pun :/ _

****

(2:17pm)

:O Im guessing you havent dyed your hair then?

****

(2:20pm)

_ Correct, ur turn. _

****

(2:24pm)

I call one of my friends the bubbler, I hate signing autographs and I almost used Felix as my screen-name.

****

(2:30pm)

_ I doubt ur famous enough to have to sign autographs _

****

(2:32pm)

If only princess

****

(2:35pm)

_ Wow, then im guessing the Felix thing? _

****

(2:40pm)

Correct :D, ur turn.

****

(2:46pm)

_ Im very good at gymnastics and parkour, I am a good singer and I like puns. _

****

(2:49pm)

You don’t like puns :(

****

(2:51pm)

_ Actually no, I like some puns if they are GOOD puns _

****

(2:59pm)

Excuse mew all meow puns are purrfection!

****

(3:00pm)

So it's the singing thing?

****

(3;04pm)

_ Howd u know? _

****

(3;05pm)

Lucky guess

****

(3:06pm)

_ Ur turn _

****

(3:10pm)

Alright, I found my cat on the street and took him home, my dad hates my cat (Plagg), and I have twice ended up running after my cat at midnight.

****

(3:12pm)

_ Im sensing a theme here.... _

****

(3:13pm)

:D

****

(3:14pm)

_ Ur dad doesnt hate ur cat? _

****

(3:17pm)

Haha i wish, he acts like Plagg is the plague. Which ironically is what Plagg means....

****

(3:20pm)

_ U didn’t find ur cat on the street? _

****

(3:24pm)

Correct, I found him in my room eating cheese.

****

(3:35pm)

_ Ur cat is weird _

****

(3:39pm)

I thought it was normal for cats to eat cheese?

****

(3:45pm)

_ According to google, most cats are lactose intolerent so cant eat cheese. _

****

(3:48pm)

Well hes never had any problem with it so Im gonna assume hell be fine.

****

(3:50pm)

_ U r clearly a good cat owner :/ _

****

(3:55pm)

*hand over heart* I am wounded m’lady, I am a purrfect cat owner.

****

(4:00pm)

_ I take back what I said earlier, I hate puns >:( _

****

(4:03pm)

What did puns ever do to mew bugaboo?

****

(4:04pm)

Do they just BUG you too much or something?

****

(4:07pm)

_ STOP WITH THE PUNS THEY ARE AWLFUL _

****

(4:09pm)

Nah, they are clawsome （ΦωΦ）

****

(4:10pm)

_ Wtf even is that? _

****

(4:12pm)

It’s a cat m’lady (=^‥^=)

****

(4:15pm)

_ Do u make this many puns when ur not Chat Noir? _

* * *

(4:16pm)

Chloe how many puns do I normally make?

****

(4:18pm)

**_Too many_ **

****

(4:20pm)

How many puns is ‘too many’?

****

(4:23pm)

**_If you ask me 1 pun is too many, but you make way more than 1 pun a day._ **

****

(4:25pm)

So I make a lot of puns?

****

(4:26pm)

**_Idk I tune you out when you start making them_ **

****

(4:28pm)

I feel so loved :/ 

****

(4:28pm)

Thanks Chlo.

****

(4:30pm)

**_I DO LOVE YOU ADRIKINS_ **

* * *

(4:33pm)

Nino how many puns do I normally make?

****

(4:35pm)

A lot

****

(4:38pm)

Yeah but how many?

****

(4:40pm)

At least 13 a day.

****

(4:43pm)

Wow, I didn’t realise how much I PUNished you guys :)

****

(4:45pm)

Stop.

****

(4:46pm)

Make me ;)

* * *

(4:47pm)

According to bubble boy I make at least 13 puns a day.

****

(4:50pm)

_ You pun way too much then.... _

****

(4:53pm)

No, you just dont pun enough.

* * *

Wednesday 1st February 2017

****

(9:09am)

Nino dude, we should do something for halloween :)

****

(9:11am)

Halloween was 3 months ago.......

****

(9:14am)

It’s not too late to celebrate :D

****

(9:17am)

It kinda is,,,,

****

(9:19am)

But I want to do something for halloween!!!!!

****

(9:20am)

Y it was 3 months ago

****

(9:25am)

Ive never gotten to celebrate halloween before :(

****

(9:29am)

Please Nino? We could have a party somewhere and you could DJ it.....

****

(9:32am)

NO

****

(9:34am)

Why not?????

****

(9:37am)

Dude in what world is ur dad gonna let u have a party

****

(9:40am)

We dont have it at my place then duh! 

****

(9:43am)

Theres no way Id be allowed to have a party, do you remember my birthday?

****

(9:48am)

U had a party!   
  


(9:50am)

Only after you blew bubbles at my dads face before locking him in the closet.......

****

(9:52am)

I’m now starting to understand why he thinks all my friends are bad influences......

****

(9:55am)

In my defense ur dads a dick

****

(9:59am)

So halloween?

****

(10:03am)

Fine I can see ur puppy dog eyes

****

(10:05am)

They are kitten eyes. 

* * *

(10:06am)

Looking for halloween puns? I’ll orange that after all I am the punking.

****

(10:08am)

Who won the skeleton beauty contest? No body

****

(10:09am)

Transylvania sure is Dracula’s terror-tory 

****

(10:11am)

_ HALLOWEEN WAS 3 MONTHS AGO _

****

(10:14am)

Yeah but it’s such a spooktacular holiday that I want to celebrate it in february

****

(10:16am)

_ TAKE UR PUNS AND BURY THEM IN A DEEP DEEP HOLE _

****

(10:19am)

But m’lady it’s the most punderful time of the year ;)

****

(10:22am)

_ I’ll bury u..... _

****

(10:24am)

At least then I’ll see my bootiful lady ;)

****

(10:26am)

_ STOP HALLOWEEN WAS AGES AGO!!!!!!!!!! _

* * *

(11:30am)

Adrien wants to throw a halloween thing. How about operation Adrinette 2.0?

****

(11:32am)

**Halloween was ages ago?**

****

(11:35am)

Idk what to tell u dude.

****

(11:36am)

So operation Adrinette 2.0?

****

(11:40am)

**YESSS #ADRINETTE OR IS IT #LADRIEN? #ADRINETTE SOUNDS BETTER**

****

(11:43am)

Do u have a ship name for everything?

****

(11:45am)

**Yes ours is either #Ninya or #DJwifi**

****

(11:48am)

I like #DJwifi better

****

(11:53am)

**SO HOW ARE WE GONNA GET THEM TOGETHER?????**

****

(11:55am)

Halloween means dressing up so like maybe is Mari doesnt know it's Adrien shell be able to freaking say a sentence around him????

****

(11:58am)

**OK OK YESSSS**

* * *

 

(12:09pm)

We have nowhere to party at

****

(12:11pm)

I have an idea.

* * *

(12:15pm)

Chloe, Nino and I want to do a halloween party with our class and I was wondering if we could use your fathers hotel to do so?

****

(12:20pm)

**_OF COURSE ADRIKINS_ **

****

(12:23pm)

Thanks Chlo, also please don’t let anything about this get back to my father.

****

(12:26pm)

**_Secrets safe with me Adrihoney_ **

****

(12:30pm)

Thanks :)

****

(12:32pm)

**_Love u <3_ **

* * *

(12:40pm)

Hey class, halloween (it was adriens idea shhh) party at Chloes hotel on friday night :)

* * *

(12:45pm)

_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _

****

(12:48pm)

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

****

(12:49pm)

_ #imscrewed _

****

(12:50pm)

**#urnot**

****

(12:51pm)

_ #iam _

****

(12:52pm)

**#liar also lets not talk in # again lol**

****

(12:55pm)

_ BUT ALYAY WHATTTTT FO I WEARERJ? _

****

(12:58pm)

**A costume**

****

(1:00pm)

_ BUT IT HAS TO BE PERFECT ARIEIEN WILL BE THEREEEEE _

****

(1:03pm)

**Could I use the costume u gave me to meet up with Chat in btw?**

****

(1:05pm)

_ SURE BUT ONLY IF U HWLPJN ME  _

****

(1:09pm)

_ IMBHH GNAHSHD DIE ALYAYAHGBC WAT IF I LOOK BAG OR IKE FACEPLANRJ  OR FALLS FOG EHGJBFJBJFKJNNJ _

****

(1:10pm)

**Chill....**

****

(1:11pm)

_ I have no chill _

* * *

(4:07pm)

_ CHAT HELP _

****

(4:09pm)

What do you need m’lady?

****

(4:11pm)

_ Im going to a party and gotta think of a costume WHAT DO I BE????? _

****

(4:14pm)

Maybe a ladybug?

****

(4:15pm)

_ GENIUSSSSSS  _

****

(8:09pm)

_ BUT I OTTT A LOOK GOOD THE UYYY I LIKE WILL BE THERE AND HE GGOOTTAA A LIKE ME AHAFHHBFJHBFJHB _

****

(8:13pm)

If he decides whether he likes you or not on looks alone bugaboo then he’s not worth it. 

****

(8:16pm)

_ THANKS _

****

(8:20pm)

You’re welcome :)

****

Thursday 2nd February 2017

****

(7:09pm)

_ Is it too late to rise up against the machines? _

****

(7:10pm)

_ The bobbin won’t wind and I scream. _

****

(7:12pm)

_ I got the bobbin to wind but now I can’t get it into the machine _

****

(7:30pm)

_ I got it yay :) _

****

(8:09pm)

_ Fml my hand became a pun cushion and now im covered in cuts :) yay _

****

(8:12pm)

You’re just sew cool that even the pins can’t resist you ;)

****

(8:15pm)

_ God damnit ur gonna send heaps of sewing puns now arent u..... _

****

(8:20pm)

It would seam so ;)

****

(8:22pm)

_ Plz no _

****

(8:24pm)

Don’t deny it my puns have you in stitches

****

(8:30pm)

_ How much more do I have to suffer? _

****

(8:32pm)

I wool continue until I’ve demin all or until I run out of material ;)

****

(8:33pm)

I’d hate to be satin around when I could be punning instead ;)

****

(8:35pm)

_ Zip ur lips and stop with the puns  _

****

(8:35pm)

This may sound like shear madness but my love for you causes me to unravel at the seams ;)

****

(8:36pm)

_ I still cant decide if ur smooth or annoying _

****

(8:40pm)

I vote smooth

****

(8:43pm)

_ Maybe.... _

****

(8:43pm)

_ IN UR DREAMS _

* * *

Friday 3rd February 2017

****

(8:08pm)

Operation Adrinette 2.0 is go

****

(8:10pm)

Btw Adrien has on a really good salior moon cosplay

****

(8:12pm)

**Mari is wearing a ladybug inspired outfit**

****

(8:15pm)

**Hopefully this will end better than last opertion Adrinette**

****

(8:18pm)

I have a good feeling about this one.....

* * *

(11:19pm)

**Howd it go with Adrien gurl?**

****

(11:23pm)

_ I never knew he liked salior moon _

****

(11:27pm)

**Howd it go tho**

****

(11:30pm)

_ Same as always. I saw him couldnt speak and tried to hide _

****

(11:33pm)

**GURLLLLLL**

****

(11:34pm)

_ He came to talk to me later in the party but I panicked and said that he was ‘so bootiful that I can’t get a word out around him’ before i reaslised and ran. I hid the rest of the party  _

****

(11:36pm)

**What am i gonna do with u?**

****

(11:40pm)

_ Hahah _

* * *

(11:43pm)

U r still goddamn oblivious mate

****

(11:45pm)

What?

****

(11:50pm)

Marinette who dressed as a ladybug after u suggested to ur lady that she dress as one doesnt that seem odd to u?

****

(11:54pm)

Her and Ladybug must be good friends then.

****

(11:55pm)

Maybe Alya is Ladybug then?

****

(11:59pm)

GOD FUCKING DAMN IT

****

(12:01am)

HOW R U A GENIUS AT PHYSICS BUT NOT THISISBAHAHAHHHHHHHH

****

(12:04am)

No Alya loves you, she can’t be ladybug. Maybe YOUR ladybug Nino....

****

(12:05am)

What the actual fuck bro

****

(12:06am)

Don’t lie to me Nino, or should I saw Ladybug......

****

(12:09am)

OMFG WHY WITH THIS 

****

(12:11am)

I AM NOT LADYBUG ADRIEN

****

(12:12am)

That's exactly what someone who was ladybug would say.......

****

(12:20am)

OMFG WHY

* * *

(12:30am)

Operation Adrinette 2.0 is bust

****

(12:32am)

**:( SOMEDAY**

* * *

 

(12:50am)

_ What have u done to me, i made a pun today.... _

****

(12:53am)

I have made you better. Well actually that’s a lie, you were already purrfect, I’ve just added the benefit of apurrciating catastic puns.

****

(12:55am)

_ U have corrupted me _

****

(12:59am)

The puns corrupt everyone :)

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is actually two chapters that I wrote but just cut together so here you go long chapter! I was going to write some interaction in relation to last chapter but I couldn't think of anything so I left the chapter as it was. Marinette's frustration with sewing machines was mostly just my own lol and Nino's frustration with Adrien's obliviousness is real lol. Okay I've ranted for long enough, I should have the next chapter up pretty soon :)
> 
> Tell me what you think and stuff. CATch you later ;)


	17. Go the fuck to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2:50pm)  
> CURTAINS FONT HAVE OFFF SWITCHES!
> 
> (2:52pm)  
> THEN HOW AM I SUPPSOED TO OPEN THEMMM?
> 
> (3:00pm)  
> Go the fuck to sleep....

 

Adrien/Chat Noir

_ Marinette/Ladybug _

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

**_Chloe_ **

**** **Gabriel Agreste**

* * *

 

Monday 6th February 2017

(11:09pm)

Ah yes, the trojan horse.....

 

(11:10pm)

Or as I like to call it.... A glorified pinata!

 

(11:11pm)

_ Wtf???? _

 

(11:13pm)

I have to write an essay on the trojan horse

 

(11:15pm)

_ Why? _

 

(11:17pm)

According to my father it’s to see if school is teaching me enough

 

(11:18pm)

Why are the soldiers in the trojan horse ‘snake babies’? What even is a snake baby called?

 

(11:20pm)

A baby snake is called a snakelet, that's so cute!

 

(11:23pm)

_ Wtf are u looking at that involves the trojan horse and snakes? _

 

(11:25pm)

The latin writer guy who wrote all those books about that one angsty guy 

 

(11:29pm)

_ Unlike u i am not a nerd so i do not know who u mean _

 

(11:30pm)

VIRGIL HIS NAME WAS VIRGIL

 

(11:34pm)

_ Maybe u should get some sleep? _

 

(11:35pm)

Maybe....

 

Tuesday 7th February 2017

 

(5:09am)

What is sleep?

 

(5:12am)

Who needs it? Not me!

 

(7:09am)

_ Chat how long has it been since u last slept? _

 

(7:13am)

What day is it?

 

(7:36am)

_ Tuesday _

 

(7:40am)

2 days, but in my defense princess tutu is a great show.

 

(7:43am)

_ uve been staying up watching anime? _

 

(7:47am)

Maybe....... But in my defense it's animazing!

 

(7:51am)

_ Go to sleep chaton _

 

(7:53am)

We have school remember LB......

 

(7:54am)

_ FML _

 

Wednesday 8th February 2017

 

(4:30am)

3 nights without sleep and counting.

 

(4:34am)

_ Seriously uve been without sleep for 3 days just to watch princess tutu? _

 

(4:36am)

No I finished that yesterday. I’m watching Hetalia now

 

(4:39am)

_ Go the fuck to sleep _

 

(4:50am)

You go to sleep!

 

(4:52am)

_ Im not the one whos been awake for 3 days..... _

 

(4:53am)

SHHHHHHHHH

* * *

(5:05am)

Nature photographers are just tree stalkers

 

(5:08am)

**IT IS 5 IN THE FUCKING MORNING SOME OF US VALUE OUR SLEEP**

 

(5:10am)

I know I know

 

(5:11am)

But it’s really important, like I just realised. Nature photographers just go around and stalk trees for a living.

 

(5:12am)

They are like the tree paparazzi 

 

(5:13am)

**Y DID U WAKE ME FOR THIS????**

 

(5:14am)

It was very important....

 

(5:16am)

**NO IT WASN’T**

* * *

 

Thursday 9th February 2017

 

(3:42am)

4 days! Wooo i should get a prize for this

 

(12:03pm)

_ GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP _

 

(12:36pm)

Screw sleep, superheroes dont need sleep

 

(12:40pm)

_ Even superheroes need sleep _

 

(12:43pm)

LIES

* * *

 

(8:09pm)

Nino, would you still looveee me if I was a fish?

 

(8:12pm)

Y would u be a fiah tho?

 

(8:15pm)

I don’t know something just seems fishy ;D

 

(8:18pm)

Even by ur standards that was a bad pun

 

(8:20pm)

YOU MUST NOT HAVE YOUR HERRING STRAIGHT NINO, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A BAD PUN

 

(8:23pm)

I think you mean theres no such thing as a good pun....

 

(8:25pm)

Why am I still here if ur just gonna insult my puns? 

 

(9:19pm)

You nevefe abswered the queston thughh....

 

(9:22pm)

Would you still lovvve me if wi was a fish???

 

(9:29pm)

I guess so? But y woud u be a fish?

 

(9:30pm)

I trout you lovrrf me1

 

(9:32pm)

Not with those puns....

* * *

Friday 10th February 2017

 

(3:32am)

Ladybuuugg you know youre like soooooo amazing and stufff 

 

(3:34am)

I like loveeee u soj much

 

(3:40am)

Like more than i love anyone else youre my trusest love of the tres love

 

(3:45am)

Ladybuggggg i ike you more than meeee 

 

(3:46am)

Okkk i cdont anctually like myself that much so that's not a big dealll

 

(3:48am)

_ Why are u awake at 3am? _

 

(3:52am)

I NEED TO CONFEEESSS SMY LOVE TO YOUOOOO

 

(3:56am)

_ U already did that on Christmas _

 

(4:02am)

Oh.....

 

(4:05am)

Welll i needded to do it agagagain cuz i just love you oooooo much!

 

(4:09am)

_ Why are u telling me this at 4am..... _

 

(4:20am)

I JUST LOVOVVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH OK

 

(4:23am)

_ Ok kitty, go to sleep now _

 

(4:25am)

OR WHAT 

 

(4:26am)

_ Or I’ll break up with u _

 

(4:27am)

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO U CANT DO RHAT LB??? WHO WILL LOFE ME WHEN I BECOME  A FISH THEN???/

 

(4:30am)

_ Since when were u bevomming a fish? _

 

(4:32am)

Since always

* * *

Saturday 11th February 2017

 

(5:00am)

Ninoooo you knw how youre sch a nice person and like my bestest friend ever????

 

(5:32am)

Um what dude

 

(5:35am)

Yiree like reaslly pawsome ok

 

(5:41am)

Are u ok dude?

 

(5:46am)

I havent slept ll weekekek :D

 

(5:48am)

Then maybe u should idk GO THE DUCK TO SLEEP

 

(6:04am)

Oh ninooo you quack me up :)

 

(9:54am)

Even when ur sleep deprived u still make puns

 

(9:57am)

Nino, why were you awake at the quack of dawn?

 

(10:03am)

U :/

 

(10:06am)

YOU LOVEEE EME :)

 

(10:10am)

Sure.......

* * *

 

(8:37pm)

There are two tupes of magnifying glasses, the ones that set things on fire and the defective ones.

 

(8:39pm)

**....... ummm ok?**

 

(8:43pm)

SERIOUSLY THISN IS IMPORTANT WIFI 

 

(8:45pm)

**It really isnt**

 

(8:49pm)

Stop that the font is too intimidating

 

(8:50pm)

**The font.....**

 

(8:53pm)

YES

* * *

Sunday 12th February 2017

 

(2:04pm)

Butttt tim alone like a catttt og the night

 

(2:08pm)

Im juststst a poor kitty why doesn  nobody piititty me?

 

(2:10pm)

Cattt noie frreles so lonely yy tonight

 

(2:15pm)

_ Chat..... it’s day.... _

 

(2:30pm)

If it's day then why’s it dark outside?

 

(2:35pm)

_ Open ur curtains...... _

 

(2:37pm)

How do i turn them offff again?

 

(2:40pm)

_ U open them..... _

 

(2:42pm)

YESSS BUT HOW?

 

(2:45pm)

_ U JUST SORTA PULL THEM OPEN _

 

(2:46pm)

BUT HPW I DONT SEE THE OFF SWITCH FOR THEMMM

 

(2:50pm)

_ CURTAINS FONT HAVE OFFF SWITCHES! _

 

(2:52pm)

THEN HOW AM I SUPPSOED TO OPEN THEMMM?

 

(3:00pm)

_ Go the fuck to sleep.... _

 

(3:05pm)

No.

* * *

(7:00pm)

OMG CHLO I LOVE LB SOOOO MUCHCHHC LIKE SOOOOO MUCH

 

(7:12pm)

**_Are you drunk?_ **

 

(7:20pm)

NOOOOO I HJYST HAVENT SLEPT FOR AGESSSS 

 

(7:23pm)

BUTTL LIKE COMEO N CHLO HOWWW CAN U NOTRO LOVE LB SHES NSOOOO NICE AND I LOVE HER SO MICH HHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 

(7:30pm)

**_Shes a bitch_ **

 

(7:32pm)

HOW DARE YOUOOO I WILL FIGHT YOU FOR SAYING SUCH WORDS ABUTN MY LADDYY

 

(7:36pm)

**_If you knew who she was you wouldn’t be saying that_ **

 

(7:40pm)

Welll i dont know who she is and i dont want to know ahell tell me when shes ready !

 

(7:43pm)

**_Is that right huh?_ **

 

(7:46pm)

**_What if shes never ready then Adrien. What if she never tells you._ **

 

(7:50pm)

Id stillll love her just cuz i dont know here name doesnt mean i dont know hherr. I LOVE HER CHLO AND NOTHING CAN STAND IN THE WAY OF TRUUUEE LOVE!

 

(7:53pm)

**_I wouldn’t be so sure....._ **

* * *

(9:09pm)

I FIGURED OUT HOW TO TURN THE CURTAINS OFF

 

(9:10pm)

_ Chat? Ur still awake? _

 

(9:13pm)

Hell yeah!

 

(9:20pm)

_ I’m going to tell u a story.... _

 

(9:23pm)

YAY STORRYU

 

(9:45pm)

_ There once was a young kitty who would jump and leap _

_ He came up with a clever idea to give up on sleep _

_ So the kitty laughed and he played _

_ But at night he strayed _

_ He strayed through the city longing for a hug _

_ Then he saw her, the miraculous ladybug. _

_ She swung in from the sky and took the kitty by surprise _

_ The poor kitty couldnt believe his eyes. _

_ He had to be dreaming to be in so deep, _

_ Wait a second he couldnt be, because he wont go the fuck to sleep! _

 

(9:49pm)

I’m sensing that you want me to go to sleep......

 

(9:54pm)

_ No shit _

 

(9:55pm)

Im not tireed

 

(9:59pm)

_ GO THE FUCK TO SLEEEEP _

* * *

(11:30pm)

You know whtat I should just become a magical girl....

 

(11:31pm)

Yah I’ve got it all worked out i cannn have like an epic transformation sequence complete with acool danceee

 

(11:32pm)

Palgg could be my magical compainion person animal thing that talks and turns me magical 

 

(11:34pm)

I COULD BE LIKEE A CAT THEMED MAGICAL IRL YES THIS IS MY PLAN I SHALL JUST BECOMEEE A CAT MAGICAL GIRL THERE IS NO STOPPING ME

 

(11:37pm)

**Adrien?**

 

(11:40pm)

YES NINOOO I AM THE ADRIEN THAT IS MY SECRET IDENTITY 

 

(11:43pm)

**Adrien, check the number your texting.**

 

(11:45pm)

NINO! IM PAWSITIVELY CERTAIN THAT IVE GOT THE WRITWD NUMBER 

 

(11:48pm)

**Adrien, this isn’t Nino....**

 

(11:50pm)

Well whoever you areee now you know wbaout my animemazing plan to become a magical girl!

 

(11:55pm)

**Adrien this is your father.....**

 

(11:58pm)

............................. Whoops?

 

(11:59pm)

**Why are you texting me when you are supposed to be sleeping about becoming a magical girl, whatever that is?**

 

(12:01am)

I have a good excuse for being awakke.... Yeah i do totallyl..... My exauvh is ummm MY CHEESE GUY, yes my cheese gy. My cheese guyij is coming so i had t stay yup togeet th e cheeseee yes that sounds realistic!

 

(12:04am)

**I know that your so-called ‘cheese guy’ is not bringing you cheese at midnight and even if he was the staff would be able to get the cheese from him, therefore allowing you to sleep, so I’ll ask again why are you awake texting me about magical girls?**

 

(12:05am)

NONSPECIFIC EXCUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

(12:07am)

**Go to sleep Adrien, also you are not becoming a magical girl.**

 

(12:10am)

Why musst you crushh my dramrns fathehra?

 

(12:13am)

**Because ‘magical girls’ don’t exist.**

 

(12:15am)

When a superavilain attacks partrish you will believe and ttoyu will regret not lettinygf me become a magival girl!

 

(12:18am)

**Just go to sleep Adrien**

* * *

 

(4:40am)

Are you happy now? I went the fuck to sleep.

 

(8:09am)

_ Good kitty _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter it was so fun to write. A lot of what was said has come from either my Latin class last year, my friends or my sleep deprived self. So yeah I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) CATch you later ;) Tell me what you think and stuff :)


	18. The cats out of the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (10:46pm)  
> No Chat u don’t understand. I don’t want to know who you are because I don’t care. I loved Chat I didn’t care who he was.

Adrien/Chat Noir

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

**_Chloe_ **

* * *

Monday 13th February 2017

 

(9:09pm)

**_I can’t believe you like her...._ **

 

(9:11pm)

Like who?

 

(9:13pm)

**_Ladybug. I know who she is under the mask and shes not that great._ **

 

(9:15pm)

I guess you just don’t understand love then Chloe. 

 

(9:20pm)

**_I understand it perfectly Adrikins. I just can’t believe you love that bitch Marinette._ **

 

(9:29pm)

Mari isn’t a bitch, but what do you mean?

 

(9:34pm)

**_Oh hasn’t she told you yet? Of course she keeps you in secrecy. Marinette is ladybug_ **

 

(9:36pm)

Really?

 

(9:39pm)

**_I would never lie to you Adrikins, the same can’t be said for Marinette._ **

 

(9:42pm)

So Marinette is Ladybug?

 

(9:45pm)

**_Yes_ **

 

(9:50pm)

Things make a lot more sense now.....

* * *

(10:00pm)

Marinette?

 

(10:03pm)

_ Who told u that name? _

 

(10:05pm)

It doesn’t matter. 

 

(10:08pm)

_ It does _

 

(10:10pm)

Why? Who you are under the mask doesn’t change my opinion of you Mari. I still feel the same way about you as I did before.

 

(10:13pm)

_ U weren’t supposed to know.  _

 

(10:14pm)

But why not?

 

(10:16pm)

_ Because u’ll hate me. I’m not Ladybug I’m just a girl. _

 

(10:20pm)

I could never hate you Mari. I love you, it doesn’t matter who you are under the ladybug mask. I didn’t fall for the mask, I fell for you.

 

(10:22pm)

_ Stop calling me Mari. I didn’t want u to know but u went and found out anyway! _

 

(10:24pm)

I would’ve found out eventually.

 

(10:25pm)

_ And that couldn’t have been from me? _

 

(10:28pm)

_ Why the hell couldn’t u just have waited until I was ready to tell you who I was? _

 

(10:30pm)

I didn’t find out on purrpose Mari.

 

(10:32pm)

_ Oh yeah? _

 

(10:33pm)

Yeah.

 

(10:37pm)

_ What happened then Chat? Did the magical pixie fairy accidentally sprinkle u with the sudden ability to have all seeing knowledge?  _

 

(10:40pm)

I know you’re mad, but please, I don’t think any differently of you just because I know who you are Mari. If you want I could even tell you who I am?

 

(10:46pm)

_ No Chat u don’t understand. I don’t want to know who you are because I don’t care. I loved Chat I didn’t care who he was. _

 

(10:53pm)

I fell for you Mari, I fell for your personality rather than the name you went by. I didn’t mean to find out who you were and yes I admit I did want to know who you are but I respected that you didn’t want me to know so I didn't look. I just hoped that one day the girl I fell for would tell me and hopefully fall for me too.

 

(10:59pm)

_ Leave it Chat. If you really loved me u wouldn’t of pryed. _

 

(11:01pm)

I didn’t pry. 

 

(11:04pm)

_ Forget it Chat. _

 

(11:05pm)

_ Forget me. _

 

(11:06pm)

What?

 

(11:08pm)

_ Delete my number Chat.  _

 

(11:10pm)

Please, just give me another chance? I love you Bugaboo.

 

(11:11pm)

_ If u loved me u wouldn’t of played with my heart the way u did. _

 

(11:14pm)

How?

 

(11:20pm)

_ U lead me to believe that I had a friend, someone I could trust with anything. But then? Then u betrayed me. u went behind my back and broke my trust. I can’t be friends with somebody I can’t trust. _

 

(11:23pm)

I’m sorry :( 

 

(11:25pm)

_ Save it. Just leave, if u loved me u would do that much for me. _

 

(11:30pm)

Okay Mari, I’ll leave. But I still love you and I’ll be here if you want to talk it out.

 

(11:34pm)

_ I won’t want to. Leave me alone Chat. _

 

(11:35pm)

Ok, I love you? <3

 

(11:36pm)

_ Fuck off. >:( _

* * *

(11:39pm)

_ Fucking Cats man _

 

(11:42pm)

**What happened?**

 

(11:50pm)

_ Chat found out who I am. _

 

(11:53pm)

**I thought u didn’t want him to know?**

 

(11:55pm)

_ Exactly. He found out despite that. He broke my trust. _

 

(11:59pm)

**Are u ok?**

 

(12:02am)

_ Yeah I am. Just thinking up 10000 ways to murder that kittycat _

 

(12:04am)

**He was going to find out eventually tho**

 

(12:06am)

_ He could’ve at least waitedfor me to tell him but nooooooo. I hate him >:( _

 

(12:07am)

**I’m coming over.**

 

(12:09am)

_ u don’t need to do that Alya _

 

(12:12am)

**Yes I do. U need someone rn.**

 

(12:14am)

_ Thanks Alya, I’m lucky to have a friend like u. _

 

(12:16am)

**No problemo, I’ll be there in 10.**

* * *

(12:30am)

I found out who LB is.... She didn’t take it well.

 

(12:32am)

Dude it's late?

 

(12:33am)

Sorry.

 

(12:35am)

Alg im awake now. What happened with LB?

 

(12:38am)

Well LB is Mari and I told her that I knew and now shes mad at me to the point shes cut me off. Nino, what do I do?

 

(12:43am)

Wait, how did it take u this long to find out Marinette was Ladybug? It was so obvious dude

 

(12:47am)

Like seriously, the same earrings, the bagel mistake, just how the hell did u not realise? IT WAS SO OBVIOUS

 

(12:50am)

She probably could’ve showed up at ur doorstep holding a sign saying I am ladybug and u probably still wouldn’t of realised

 

(12:51am)

I’m not THAT oblivious.

 

(12:53am)

U really are

 

(12:55am)

I am not, I was just respecting her secret identity

 

(12:57am)

No U WERE BEING OBLIVIOUS AS HELL 

 

(12:59am)

Like bro I love u and all but like HOW COULD U NOT REALISE

 

(1:03am)

Wifi had to tell you for you to figure it out!

 

(1:06am)

I’m not the one who texts her almost everyday

 

(1:09am)

You’re not helping.

 

(1:11am)

I am helping u become aware of how GOD DAMN OBLIVIOUS U R

 

(1:14am)

This is serious Nino, how do I fix things with her? I don’t want to lose my best friend.

 

(1:18am)

I am heartbroken, I thought I was ur best friend bro, doesn’t our bromance mean anything to u? Also idk what u should do about LB dude.

 

(1:20am)

I’m sorry dude, u r one of my best friends too don’t worry.

 

(1:23am)

THIS IS Y IT TOOK U SO LONG TO FIGURE OUT WHO LADYBUG IS

 

(1:25am)

And the award for Friend of the year goes to you....

 

(1:26am)

I am #Honered

 

(1:29am)

You are #useless I’ll just think of something by myself, night Nino.

 

(1:33am)

Goodnight and good luck

 

(1:36am)

Thanks, I think I need it. 

* * *

(2:00am)

Is Mari ok?

 

(2:03am)

**No thanks to you.**

 

(2:08am)

Tell her I’m sorry. I hope she feels better. 

 

(2:10am)

**Leave her alone loverboy.**

 

(2:12am)

I will, I just hope shes ok.

 

(2:16am)

**She will be.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry?
> 
> When I began writing this fic I had one goal in mind, I said to myself that I'd write a happy cutesy reveal, instead, this happened. Marinette overreacted just a little bit but tbh in this situation I think she would because her identity is very important to her and given that she thinks he's broken her trust she is justified to be mad. I've been putting off putting this chapter up so I decided to just get over myself and put it up because otherwise it'll never go up so yeah..... 
> 
> So yeah this chapter happened. Ok yeah CATch you next chapter, tell me what you think and stuff ok bye


	19. Breaking point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (10:38am)  
> You mean she doesnt hate me as Adrien.... 
> 
> (10:40am)  
> She hates Chat Noir though

Adrien/Chat Noir

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

_**Chloe** _

**Gabriel Agreste**

* * *

Tuesday 14th February 2017

(9:20am)

_ Alya, is it just me or does Adrien seem really down today? _

(9:23am)

**He does seem down, idk maybe he just had a bad night sleep or something?**

(9:25am)

_ I hope that's the case, I couldnt bare if he was hurting  _

(9:30am)

**I know gurl, ive heard ur rants about him :/**

(9:33am)

_ I cant help that hes dreamy :) _

(9:36am)

**Ik u love him and all but plz**

(9:39am)

_ Let me live my dreams _

(9:40am)

**No**

* * *

(10:09am)

Ok Adrien, u seem really down, are u ok?

(10:24am)

I’m feeling just fine Nino.

(10:28am)

I know that's a lie, u didnt even make a pun.

(10:30am)

Mari hates me now Nino.

(10:33am)

Dude no, Mari doesnt hate u

(10:38am)

You mean she doesnt hate me as Adrien.... 

(10:40am)

She hates Chat Noir though 

(10:43am)

Im sure shell get over it. 

(10:49am)

You didnt see the way she reacted. I failed as her friend Nino, I broke her trust. I don’t deserve her.

(10:52am)

Ok u need some cheering up, we are going to the movies after school Idc what else uve got on

(10:55am)

As much as I’d love to, I don’t know how much more slack my father will give me before he takes some sort of action. 

(10:59am)

Come on bro, live a little

(11:00am)

It’s not that easy Nino.

(11:04am)

Y not?

(11:05am)

I don’t want to disappoint him too.

(11:07am)

I was right to lock ur dad in a closet

(11:08am)

It’s nothing Nino, don’t worry about it.

(11:11am)

Don’t worry about it? Ur my bro of course im gonna bro about it. Srsly dude y r u so worried about what ur dad thinks of u?

(11:14am)

He’s my father.

 

(11:15am)

He doesnt act like it.

(11:16am)

So movies?

(11:18am)

Sorry Nino, I don’t feel like testing how much slack I can get today.

(11:20am)

Alg I’ll be here if u wanna talk tho :)

(11:21am)

Thanks bro :)

(11:23am)

Think pawsitive broito hukana brotata

(11:25am)

I thought you thought puns were catastrophic?

(11:27am)

If it's for my bro I can suffer the torture of puns

* * *

(12:09pm)

Marinette can we talk?

(12:12pm)

_ Theres nothing to talk about Chat Noir. leave me alone. _

(12:13pm)

Ok, good talk :(

* * *

(1:03pm)

**_Adrikins why wont you talk to me?_ **

(1:07pm)

I’m not in the mood Chloe

(1:10pm)

**_Adrikins! I thought youd be happy after I opened your eyes to who Marinette/Ladybug is, I was only trying to help._ **

(1:13pm)

Are you happy now then Chloe?

(1:15pm)

She hates me now.

(1:17pm)

**_I did warn you that shes a bitch_ **

(1:20pm)

She’s not a bitch, she’s never been a bitch, she’s my friend, or at least she was.... :(

(1:22pm)

**_You had to learn her true colours somehow Adrien._ **

(1:25pm)

No Chloe, I already knew her true colours and I fell for her anyway. She is an amazing person who is so kindhearted and caring. 

(1:26pm)

**_But she hurt you_ **

(1:27pm)

I deserved it. 

(1:28pm)

I know why she reacted the way she did, I broke her trust by finding out. She hates me and completely within reason. 

(1:30pm)

**_You deserve better than Maritrash tho Adrien._ **

(1:32pm)

And you think that’s you?

(1:32pm)

Look Chloe, you aren’t the person I became friends with anymore, you’ve changed. 

(1:33pm)

**_I love you Adrikins_ **

(1:36pm)

I know that Chloe, but I don’t love you. I love Marinette/Ladybug, even if she hates me. So are you happy now Chloe, are you happy that she hates me because I’m not. 

(1:37pm)

**_She wasnt about to tell you who she was, you needed to know._ **

(1:40pm)

I didn’t though, but now I do and theres no changing that. Look I’m sorry Chloe I really am but I can’t keep doing this. I can’t just stand by and let you hurt her, Marinette is a wonderful person and no matter what she thinks of me, I still love her.

(1:42pm)

**_You did need to know, I couldnt stand hearing about the ‘amazing’ ‘perfect’ Ladybug, if she was so perfect why wouldn’t she tell you who she was? Instead she hurt you over and over by rejecting you and running from you in real life. If she was so ‘amazing and perfect’ why would she hurt you?_ **

(1:43pm)

I don’t know.....

(1:44pm)

**_She’s not perfect or amazing or kind. She doesn’t deserve you, but I do._ **

(1:46pm)

What you think doesn’t really matter here Chloe. You were once my best friend, you’ve changed and I’m sorry but I don’t think I like the new Chloe. 

(1:47pm)

**_I know your mad because I revealed ladybug’s identity to you, but you were the one who told her that you knew. It wasn’t my fault I just couldn’t stand hearing you talk about her anymore, the illusive perfect girl that lived on your phone when I knew who she really was. I get it your mad but that doesn’t give you an excuse to say that to me. So just leave me alone Adrien. Leave me the hell alone._ **

(1:48pm)

I’m sorry I don’t know where that came from.

(1:49pm)

**_Just leave it._ **

* * *

(1:50pm)

Adrien u need to chill

(1:53pm)

I am chill

(1:59pm)

You threw a beaker at the wall then stormed out of the classroom, u clearly arent chill

(2:01pm)

I’m fine Nino.

(2:04pm)

Y did u leave bro, now ur gonna get in trouble

(2:07pm)

So? Who cares anymore, I sure don’t. I hate this, I have to be mr purrfect all the time, I’m sick of it! I just want to be myself but then she left, wifi left and you’re probably going to leave soon too. I’m sick of being alone, I’m sick of having to be perfect, I’M SICK OF THIS!

(2:10pm)

U still have me and Alya

(2:12pm)

I know that Alya is Wifi Nino, she probably hates me just as much as Marinette does.

(2:14pm)

She’s our friend, Mari’s our friend, they don’t hate u

(2:15pm)

Marinette didn’t like me before, but they must both hate me now.

(2:17pm)

She doesn’t, they don’t. 

(2:18pm)

If they knew I was Chat Noir they would. I know that I deserve it, it’s just I’ve lost my friends and I don’t know what to do.

(2:20pm)

Adrien, I’m not going anywhere. We’re still besties bro, we’ll always be besties, now and forever.

(2:22pm)

That's what she said.

(2:26pm)

Ok that's it where r u?

(2:30pm)

In the library?

(2:31pm)

Ok I’m going to find you.

(2:35pm)

Don’t get yourself in trouble for me Nino, I’m not worth it. 

(2:39pm)

Too late.

(2:50pm)

Y didn’t u just tell her that Chloe told u?

(2:53pm)

What?

(2:55pm)

I read ur convo with Mari, u should’ve just told her that Chloe told u, u could’ve avoided all that.

(3:00pm)

I know that Chloe’s not the best person, but throwing her under the bus like that seemed wrong.

(3:03pm)

U r too nice for ur own good.

* * *

 

(4:00pm)

**Adrien, this is the last straw, you can’t just walk out of class like that.**

(4:05pm)

Ok here we go. Let me guess the whole ‘you have a reputation to uphold speech’?

(4:09pm)

**Since I sent you to school you have continued to disobey me and mouth off at me, as of now you can no longer go to school.**

(4:11pm)

What dad, no that's not fair!

(4:13pm)

**Life isn’t fair**

(4:20pm)

Do you even care?

(4:23pm)

**What?**

(4:29pm)

About me, do you care about me? Because it seems to me like the only time you care about me is when my reputation and by extension yours is at risk. Do you even notice that I barely sleep, that im half starved thanks to these modeling diets, that I just want to be able to talk to my father like a normal kid? No you don’t because your too busy caring about yourself.

(4:34pm)

**From now on you are not to leave the house unless it is for modeling or fencing.**

(4:39pm)

You didn’t even answer my question, do you care about me?

(4:42pm)

**You're my son, of course I care about you.**

(4:45pm)

Then act like it dad.

(4:49pm)

**We will talk about your behavior and how it will be punished this evening until then go to your room.**

(4:53pm)

** Fine. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry..... 
> 
> Nino is the best bro and is trying to be there for Adrien rather than getting telling the girls off. Adrien is his priority here. Yeah, Adrien finally snapped this chapter, whoops. Adrien's comment about Nino leaving is because Adrien pins his self-worth on what others think of him so losing friends would put that way down and make him feel like Nino will leave as well even though Nino has done nothing but support him. Chloe in this chapter was hard to write so I'm hoping I did okay, the same goes for Gabriel. Yeah, so that all happened. 
> 
> Well, I'm gonna stop my rant before it becomes full blown. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you think and stuff :) CATch you next chapter ;)


	20. Please check the number and try your call again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We're sorry you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service If you feel you have reached this recording in error please check the number and try your call again.”

Adrien/Chat Noir

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

_**Chloe** _

**Gabriel Agreste**

* * *

 

(11:09pm)

Hey Nino, you there bro?

(12:09am)

Okay then, sleep well.

* * *

 

Wednesday 15th February 2017

(12:23am)

Ladybug, are you there?

(12:25am)

_Chat it’s night I’m trying to sleep the hell do u want?_

(12:29am)

Sorry to bother you :(

(12:31am)

_Just what the hell do u want_

(12:34am)

Just... stay

(12:36am)

_Why?_

(12:39am)

Please Bugaboo? I know you’re mad at me, but please?

(12:42am)

_No, dont u have any other friends u can annoy?_

(12:45am)

You're harsh tonight. Please Mari. I need you, you’re the person I trust the most.

(12:47am)

_u should’ve thought of that before u went and broke mine._

(12:50am)

Please? I really do love you. <3

(12:53am)

_Deal with it yourself because I’m done. Don’t talk to me again._

(12:55am)

Ladybug?

(12:57am)

_SHUT IT!_

(1:09am)

Ok.... I’ll go

(1:11am)

But please remember Mari that I love you so much. Don’t ever forget that. No matter what happens between us or from this point on, I will never stop loving you. <3

* * *

(1:14am)

Wifi please, are you online? 

(1:20am)

**Let me sleep loverboy**

(1:23am)

Ok..... :(

(1:24am)

Good talk.....

* * *

 

(1:25am)

Are you there god it’s me Adrien.

(2:00am)

I guess god sleeps too.....

(2:03am)

Well good night god.

(3:09pm)

**_Adrien I know I’m great and all but I’m not a god. What’s wrong though? We may be fighting or whatever but I’m still your friend :)_ **

* * *

 

(9:05pm)

Bro? My phone broke and I only just got it fixed. Are u ok? U weren’t in class. 

(9:30pm)

U usually reply very quickly.... I hope ur ok :) 

* * *

Thursday 16th February 2017

(3:23am)

How could u hurt my bro like that Alya? 

(3:24am)

**What did I do?**

(3:25am)

O right u dont know..... Y r all my friends oblivious? 

(3:27am)

**???????**

(3:30am)

When Mari’s identity was revealed u sided with her 

(3:32am)

**Why wouldnt I side with her? She’s my best friend.**

(3:35am)

Do u have any idea how much that hurt Chat? 

(3:36am)

**No**

(3:38am)

He’s a mess. Do u have any idea how much courage it must’ve taken him to even tell her that he knew even tho he knew she’d likely get angry about it? He lost her as a friend because of it and then he thinks he lost u too, of course hes hurt Alya. 

(3:40am)

**Ur pinning this on me? He was the one who went and found out who she was when she clearly didn’t want him to know. If anything it’s his fault.**

(3:42am)

Did either of u even think to ask how he found out? 

(3:45am)

**No......**

(3:46am)

If ud bothered to find out then ud know that chloe told him, he didn’t ask herto but she did. He didn’t go digging. It wasn’t his fault yet u 2 still blamed him >:( 

(3:49am)

**Chloe told him?**

(3:50am)

Yes 

(3:53am)

**I feel like a jerk now, I fucked up didn’t I?**

(3:55am)

Yeah u did, Just please Alya, make sure he knows that u don’t hate him. He needs friends rn 

(3:57am)

**I will**

(3:59am)

Also wtf is Mari’s problem it’s just her name like chill, she really hurt him with what she said. Ik me talking to her is not gonna help anything so u need to talk to her so MAKE HER MAKE UP WITH MY BRO SHE REALLY HURT HIM. 

(4:00am)

**I can try but I can’t gaurentee anything**

(4:02am)

If u don’t suceed then I’m gonna give her a piece of my mind >:( HOW DARE SHE HURT MY BRO 

(4:04am)

**Ik ur defensive of Adrien and all but chill**

(4:06am)

Wait how did u know Chat is Adrien? 

(4:08am)

**IT'S SO OBVIOUS THAT'S WHY**

(4:09am)

**Like seriously, he’s ur bro, he dropped the base in chemistry, I actually met him, OF COURSE I KNEW HE WAS ADRIEN, or at least I strongly suspected**

(4:10am)

I guess this is the time for the toughest operation Adrienette ever then, Adrienette 3.0? 

(4:12am)

**No I don’t like that. Operation LadyNoir?**

(4:12am)

**Operation Ladrien?**

(4:13am)

**I got it, Operation Marichat.**

(4:15am)

Ok Operation MariChat, we just have to get them back together, piece of cake 

(4:17am)

**We have to get Mari to forgive him first, thatsnot gonna be easy**

(4:20am)

Y cant we just tell her? 

(4:23am)

**Bc she’ll flip. Trust me we cant tell her also, I’m sorry I was mean to Adrien.**

(4:25am)

U should be saying that to him, not me. Night Alya 

(4:26am)

**Night Nino**

* * *

 

(4:58am)

**I’m sorry Chat, I should’ve let u explain urself. I was just trying to protect Mari, I probably should’ve gotten ur side of the story before I jumped the gun.**

(5:00am)

**Not talking huh?**

* * *

 

(9:09am)

_Alya, have I made a mistake?_

(9:10am)

**What do u mean?**

(9:13am)

_Like with Chat Noir.... did I make a mistake? Should I give him another chance?_

(9:15am)

**I thought you hated him?**

(9:17am)

_I thought I did too, but I miss him. Idk why I miss him, why do I miss someone I hate_

(9:21am)

**Maybe u dont hate him then, maybe anger just clouded ur judgement**

(9:24am)

_Maybe, my heart is confused tho_

(9:25am)

**What do u mean?**

(9:27am)

_Chat has been my best friend for a while now, we were so close. I know that he said he loved me and now I’m thinking that maybe I loved him too, why else would I miss him so much? Why else would I be unable to throw these stupid earrings out. What do I do Alya?_

(9:28am)

**Idk but do something. Try and fix things with him, nothing’s going to get better if u dont try.**

(9:30am)

_Idk, maybe I should give him a chance?_

(9:32am)

**U should, at the very least give him the chance to explain himself.**

(9:35am)

_Y can’t I bring myself to hate him? I’m so angry that he went and found out behind my back but I can’t bring myself to hate him, I couldn’t even throw the goddamn earrings he gave me out, I spent 10 minutes just staring at them and remembering all the nice things he’s said to me when I tried. Just I want to hate him, but I can’t, y can’t I?_

(9:38am)

**(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

(9:40am)

_ALYA HELP ME_

(9:40am)

**¯\\_(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯**

(9:41am)

_WHAT DOES THAT MEAN_

(9:42am)

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ It means that ur an idiot.**

(9:45am)

_R U JUST GONNA INSULT ME OR ARE U ACTUALLY GONNA HELP_

(9:46am)

**U LOVE HIM U IDIOT**

(9:47am)

_But I love Adrien...._

(9:50am)

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM SCREAMING AHHHHHHHH OMFG Y R U THIS WAY MARI**

(9:51am)

_??????_

(9:53am)

**Before he found out u talked about him just as much as u rambled about Adrien, maybe even more, face it Mari, u love the dork.**

(9:57am)

_Oh...._

* * *

(12:03pm)

_Hey Chaton, I’m sorry. Can we talk?_

* * *

(8:56pm)

Adrien y didn't u tell me ur dad pulled u out of school????

 

(9:00pm)

Adrien, do u want me to bring me ur homework, or homework u would've had? 

(9:09pm)

Ur right, nobody wants to do homework when they dont have to 

 

(9:10pm)

Well call me if u wanna talk im here for u bro 

* * *

 

(10:04pm)

**Adrien, where are you, you’re supposed to be grounded.**

* * *

 

Friday 17th February 2017

(10:03am)

_Chat? Please?_

(11:00am)

_Are u there Chat, it’s me Ladybug_

* * *

(11:08am)

**Is Adrien ok?**

(11:15am)

Idk he wont answer my texts 

(11:19am)

**Keep trying.**

* * *

(3:05pm)

**Adrien, where are you? Natalie says that she hasn’t been able to find you.**

(3:06pm)

**Call me as soon as you get this.**

* * *

 

Sunday 19th February 2017

(7:09am)

_Chat, are u ok?_

* * *

(9:09am)

I’m going to try calling u, plz pick up. 

(9:12am)

\--Incoming call--

“We're sorry you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service If you feel you have reached this recording in error please check the number and try your call again.”

\--End call--

(9:20am)

Please be ok. 

* * *

(4:50pm)

**Did you manage to get in touch with Adrien? Mari’s been worried sick.**

(4:56pm)

I tried calling but apparently the number has been disconnected. I’ll try again later. 

(5:02pm)

**Good luck.**

* * *

 

(5:04pm)

**_Adrikins where have you been? I thought you’d be happy to not be wasting your time on bitchenette?_ **

* * *

 

(9:56pm)

**Adrien, I’m sorry.**

(9:59pm)

**If you come home I’ll continue to let you go to school.**

(10:02pm)

**I’ll feed Plagg all the camembert he can eat?**

(10:03pm)

**I’ll even let him eat the cheese I carry around in my pocket?**

(10:04pm)

**What do I have to do to get you back? I can’t lose you too. :(**

Tuesday 21st February 2017

(2:06pm)

**I know I don’t tell you this a lot but I do love you son. I know I don’t act like it but I really do, please wherever you are, please be safe. Please come home, I can’t lose you like I lost her.**

(2:07pm)

**You’re all I had left. :’(**

(2:10pm)

**Look at how desperate I am here, I’m even using the ‘emog’ things you told me about. <3 :( :3 **

(2:11pm)

**Ignore that last one apparently it’s a ‘cat emog’ I never thought these things would be thing confusing.,,,,**

* * *

(11:09pm)

_I miss u Chat, please come back to me._

(11:12pm)

_I miss u waking me up at 4am because of ur curse_

(11:13pm)

_I miss u telling me about how we’re going to become a superhero duo_

(11:14pm)

_I even miss ur puns._

(11:15pm)

_I miss everything about u. Please Chat, please come back to me?_

Wednesday 22nd February 2017

(2:30am)

_Hello it’s me, I was wondering if after all these years YOU’D CHECK UR FREAKIN PHONE_

(2:34am)

_Hello from the otherside_

(2:35am)

_I must’ve texted u a thousand times so like text me back_

(2:36am)

_Hey I just met u, and this is crazy, but u have my number so call me maybe?_

* * *

(7:00am)

Oh god! Alya look at the news 

(7:03am)

**How are we gonna tell Mari?**

(7:07am)

Ur her bestie, u tell her. 

(7:10am)

**Shes gonna freak.**

* * *

(8:00am)

\--Incoming call--

**“IDK how ot tell u this nicely butadrienismissing”**

_“WHAT OH GOD I HOPE HES OK”_

**“Are u gonna be ok?”**

_“Of course I am, I just hope he will be.”_

\--End call--

* * *

(8:30am)

_Hey Chat?.._

(10:09pm)

_I’m going to call u ok? Dont freak out...._

(10:10pm)

\--Incoming call--

“We're sorry you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service If you feel you have reached this recording in error please check the number and try your call again.”

\--End call--

(11:20pm)

\--Incoming call--

“We're sorry you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service If you feel you have reached this recording in error please check the number and try your call again.”

\--End call--

(11:30pm)

\--Incoming call--

“We're sorry you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service If you feel you have reached this recording in error please check the number and try your call again.”

\--End call--

(11:34pm)

_Please chaton wherever u are.... I miss u, please, please come back._

(11:49pm)

_I miss you more than words could ever express. I miss everything about u and I’d give anything just to talk to you again. I wish we’d never had that stupid fight! I wish I could turn back time, that I’d been there for you. :( Just wherever u are Chat please be ok. Just above else, just be ok. If u can talk to me that’d be great but I understand why if u don’t. I was a jerk and I’m so sorry. Talk to someone tho I beg of you. Just I need to know ur ok, I need u to be ok. Please Chaton?_

Sunday 26th February 2017

(8:03am)

_Im sorry :(_

 

Tuesday 28th February 2017

(2:45am)

_I love you Chat Noir. Please come back to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry? I feel like everyone's going to say 'why didn't Alya or Nino just tell Marinette' well the reason is partially that she'd freak as Alya said and partially that they think it's better for her to hear it from him rather than them. Okay yeah Adrien needs a hug, and where he's disappeared to will be explained next chapter I'll leave you to theorizing for now as to where he is and why he won't reply to any texts :) mwahahahah yeah Ok. 
> 
> I'll CATch you next chapter :) tell me what you think and all the usual stuff I say ;) :)


	21. Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1:03am)  
> Chat Noir is just a mask though.
> 
> (1:09am)  
> No Nino you don’t get it. Chat Noir is more than a mask. Adrien is the mask, Chat Noir is who I want to be. Confident, caring and imperfect and above all else, free.

Adrien/Chat Noir

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

** Gabriel Agreste **

* * *

 

Saturday 18th March 2017

 

(11:39pm)

Hey Nino

 

(11:43pm)

Adrien? Is that u? 

 

(11:47pm)

Of course it is bubble boy.

 

(11:50pm)

Oh thank god ur ok. Everyones been worried sick about u! 

 

(11:51pm)

Why?

 

(11:56pm)

What do u mean why? Why wouldnt they be worried about u? 

 

(11:59pm)

Because I’m not special, why would anyone be worried?

 

(12:04am)

They’re worried about u Adrien. ur the kindest person I know, we need u back. 

 

(12:09am)

I’m sorry Nino, I’m not coming back.

 

(12:13am)

Why not? 

 

(12:20am)

The only person who matters hates me. Home is where the heart is right? Mine isn’t here anymore.

 

(12:23am)

Adrien what happened? 

 

(12:30am)

She happened.

 

(12:32am)

Chloe was right, I should never have fallen for ladybug.

 

(12:40am)

What happened? 

 

(12:43am)

Mari hates me, you know this, and my dad sucks.

 

(12:46am)

Mari’s worried sick about u Adrien. 

 

(12:50am)

Shes not worried sick about me, shes worried sick about the prissy perfect Adrien Agreste that gets presented to the media. She wouldnt even let me explain myself

 

(12:55am)

She was mad at Chat Noir, not u and she doesn’t even hate him anymore, she’s worried sick. 

 

(1:01am)

Don’t you get it Nino, I am Chat Noir.

 

(1:03am)

Chat Noir is just a mask though. 

 

(1:09am)

No Nino you don’t get it. Chat Noir is more than a mask. Adrien is the mask, Chat Noir is who I want to be. Confident, caring and imperfect and above all else, free.

 

(1:12am)

Adrien, I don’t understand. 

 

(1:15am)

I’m not Adrien anymore, I’m Chat Noir now

 

(1:22am)

How are u just going to change who u r? 

 

(1:30am)

;)

* * *

(2:00am)

Mr Agreste I know it's early but Adrien got in contact with me. 

 

(2:03am)

**I’ll have a team trace the number, thank you Nino.**

 

(2:09am)

You’re welcome. 

 

(2:10am)

**It turns out you weren’t as bad an influence as I thought.**

 

(2:12am)

Thank you Sir. 

* * *

(10:09am)

Marinette, I think adrien is ok 

 

(10:13am)

_Why tho? Nobodys seen him in months, he could be dead for all we know._

 

(10:20am)

Hes not dead, he texted me last night. 

 

(10:25am)

_So he’s ok? Thank god!_

 

(10:33am)

He won’t come back though, I’ll keep u posted. 

 

(10:38am)

_Please do._

* * *

 

(11:50pm)

Where did u go Adrien? 

 

(11:51pm)

Away

 

(11:54pm)

Yeah, but where is that? I promise I won’t rat u out, please bro, I need to know that ur ok. 

 

(11:58pm)

I ran away.

 

(11:59pm)

WHY? DO I NEED TO LOCK UR DAD IN THE CLOSET? 

 

(12:03am)

Why are closets your go to idea?

 

(12:05am)

Idk bro. ARE U OK THO Y DID U RUN AWAY Y DIDNT U TELL ME. LET ME HELP U 

 

(12:09am)

Nino, don’t. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry.

 

(12:11am)

U DIDN’T WANT ME TO WORRY? DUDE I THOUGHT U MIGHTVE DIED OR SOMETHING. OF COURSE I WAS WORRIED 

 

(12:14am)

Don’t worry about me dude, I moved to the planet Pluto where contrary to popular belief the ground is made of camembert cheese and not ice, but it's snow problem :) and I am much happier now that I am no longer under my fathers influence.

 

(12:17am)

Where are u really? 

 

(12:20am)

I can’t tell u Nino, I’m sorry. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry about me, I’m not worth worrying about. Trust me though, I’m fine.

 

(12:23am)

If u ever need anything u know where to find me 

 

(12:25am)

Always Nino, love you bro ;)

 

(12:30am)

Stay safe bro, :) 

* * *

 

Tuesday 21st March 2017

 

(4:03pm)

**GURL CHECK OUT MY BLOG!!!!!!!!**

 

(4:09pm)

_The wifis down in my street. Can u just tell me what happened?_

 

(4:30pm)

**So while I was walking home from school this man with a gun appeared and began shooting wildly it was terrifying, naturally I recorded the whole thing. But then before the police showed up Chat freaking Noir showed up complete in the catsuit I saw him wearing when I gave him ur gift. Anyway his eyes were also completely green which was new along with the baton. Anyway he beat the two guys up and saved practically everyone there. Just as he was about to leave I managed to stop him so i could interview him and he told me ‘Im Chat Noir, CATch you all later’ then he winked and ran off.**

 

(4:34pm)

_Wow, that's impressive. Wait a sec, CHAT NOIR?_

 

(4:40pm)

**Yeah girl, ur kittycat came back.**

 

(4:43pm)

_Omg I need to talk to him._

 

(4:44pm)

_He probably hates me._

* * *

(4:45pm)

**Adrien you can’t just go putting yourself in danger like that.**

 

(4:46pm)

Oh hello father, I didn’t know you cared.

 

(4:49pm)

How did you get this number?

 

(4:56pm)

**Your friend gave it to me.**

 

(5:00pm)

That backstabber

 

(5:02pm)

**He’s just worried about you Adrien, we’re all worried about you.**

 

(5:04pm)

When did you start worrying about me father?

 

(5:07pm)

**When you were born.**

 

(5:10pm)

Well then you should’ve acted like it.

 

(5:14pm)

**Adrien please come home.**

 

(5:20pm)

Or what? Go on do what you always do when i run off, threaten me. I’ve already lost everything, theres nothing else you could possibly take from me.

 

(5:23pm)

**I’m not going to threaten you Adrien.**

 

(5:30pm)

Stop calling me Adrien.

 

(5:31pm)

**But that’s your name?**

 

(5:34pm)

Not anymore, from now on I’m the fearless Chat Noir. Don’t try to find me dad because you won’t. I’m not going back. Home is where the heart is not with you.

 

(5:45pm)

**Ok, just please Adrien, Chat whatever your name is, please come home.**

 

(5:45pm)

No

 

(5:46pm)

**I love you, stay safe.**

 

(5:53pm)

I do what I want!

 

(5:56pm)

**Can what you want be safe?**

 

(6:00pm)

I’m a superhero now, screw safe!

* * *

Wednesday 22nd March 2017

 

(9:00pm)

_Chat, I know u probably won’t read this but can we talk?_

* * *

 

(9:01pm)

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

(9:03pm)

**Adrien? What?**

 

(9:05pm)

Oh sorry Alya, I mixed the numbers up, I thought this was Nino. Well while you’re here can you help me?

 

(9:08pm)

**What do you want help with?**

 

(9:09pm)

WHAT DO I DO?????

 

(9:11pm)

**I cant tell you what to do unless you tell me whats happening**

 

(9:15pm)

Ok, well Ladybug hated me but now she wants to talk. WHAT DO I DO???????

 

(9:18pm)

**She’s been trying to talk to u for weeks Adrien, let her say what she needs to.**

 

(9:20pm)

Thanks Alya, but how did you know I was Chat?

 

(9:21pm)

**Anytime Adrien**

 

(9:21pm)

**ALSO IT WAS SO OBVIOUS LIKE ANYONE WITH EYES COULD'VE NOTICED, IVE MET U UR MY FRIEND OF COURSE I KNEW**

 

(9:22pm)

Oh

* * *

 

(9:22pm)

You want to talk... to me?

 

(9:23pm)

_Y would I tell u I want to talk if I didn’t?_

 

(9:24pm)

You could’ve had the wrong number....

 

(9:25pm)

_I was stupid kitty, I should never have snapped like that. Please forgive me?_

 

(9:29pm)

_Please Chaton? I miss u._

 

(9:33pm)

You miss me? I thought you hated me...

 

(9:36pm)

_I thought I did too, but I don’t. I’m sorry, I need my best friend back Chaton, please?_

 

(9:42pm)

I thought you’d be happier without a dumb cat like me in your life...

 

(9:43pm)

_I haven’t been happy since I lost u._

 

(9:44pm)

Are you just saying that?

 

(9:45pm)

_No I mean it, I don’t hate you Chat Noir, you’re my best friend, or at least that is if you still want to be mine?_

 

(9:48pm)

I want to but I don’t want to get hurt again, I’m tired of hurting.

 

(9:50pm)

_Ok I get it u hate me, but if u ever need to talk or anything, I’ll be here. I’ll always be here for u Chaton_

 

(9:53pm)

I could never hate you bugaboo. I love you too much to hate you.

 

(9:55pm)

_So friends again?_

 

(9:58pm)

Friends. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is chapter 21, or at least i think thats what we're up to. In all honesty I hate this chapter I rewrote it at least 5 or 6 times, tbh I think the only reason I'm putting it up now is that I told myself i had to put it up on this day and i got no sleep so why not. So yeah that was the chapter, I'm still not happy with it but it's up so not much I can do now. 
> 
> I never planned on Adrien actually becoming Chat Noir it just sorta happened and I just kinda accepted it. He would do that sorta thing. He's pretty much just stopped caring about what his father thinks of him so hence why he talks the way he does to Gabriel. Nino is just trying to be a good friend and just wants his bro back. 
> 
> Anyway they made up :) in the first draft of this chapter Adrien completely blew her off but I realised that he wouldn't do that, he just wants friends and he really does care deeply about his bugaboo. He's just being more cautious about their relationship this time because he's still hurt. Okay I'm rambling and idk if any of it makes a lick of sense, it's probably just sleep deprived drivel or maybe it makes sense? idk
> 
> I'm gonna write my favourite joke about sleep though, "sleep, I know I don't get it either." And because this chapter lacks puns which is truly punbelievable given Adrien is in it I'm going to make a random one about colour. After all colour is just a pigment of your imagination :) Ok I'm gonna shut up now. 
> 
> Tell me what you think and all that usual stuff I write in these. CATch you next chapter :)


	22. Pun his heart out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (11:25pm)  
> JUST PUN HIS HEART OUT U WILL WIN HIM WITH PUNS TRUST ME

Adrien/Chat Noir

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

**Gabriel Agreste**

_**Chloe** _

* * *

(10:40pm)

_Chat and I are friends again :)_

 

(10:43pm)

**YUSSSS MY SHIPPER DREAMS ARE BECOMING CLOSER TO CANNON**

 

(10:47pm)

**HAVE U TOLD HIM U LOVE HIM YET?**

 

(10:50pm)

_I can't just tell him :o_

 

(10:53pm)

**U told him when he wouldnt answer u. I had to hear about it for the restofthe month how u were scared ur kitty wouldnt return ur feelings or would hate u. Seriously Marinette just tell him!**

 

(10:55pm)

_Idk, we only just became friends again, I don't want to push it._

 

(10:59pm)

**FINE RUIN MY OTP SEE IF I CARE :(**

 

(11:03pm)

**Someday Marichat will be cannon :(**

 

(11:05pm)

_Yeah, someday :) but what about Adrien? What if he likesme?_

 

(11:08pm)

**Trust me gurl Adrien will be ecstatic if u date Chat. ECSTATIC**

 

(11:10pm)

_How r u so sure?_

 

(11:13pm)

**Im a reporter in training it's my job to know things :)**

 

(11:15pm)

**If u want him to like u u need to pun. It'll launch ur fucking ship into the ocean far away from ice bergs, if the cat boy doesn't love u if u make puns then there is no hope.**

 

(11:19pm)

_R puns really my only option?_

 

(11:20pm)

**Idk :) they wouldnt hurt**

 

(11:23pm)

_Puns Alya... puns are torture. I still cant even understand why he makes so many_

 

(11:25pm)

**JUST PUN HIS HEART OUT U WILL WIN HIM WITH PUNS TRUST ME**

 

(11:26pm)

_Idk... ur advice has never really worked_

 

(11:27pm)

**Maybe it would work if u actually took it...**

 

(11:29pm)

_Fair point_

* * *

(11:40pm)

NINOOOOOO

 

(11:47pm)

Marinette and I are friends again.

 

(11:50pm)

Just friends?

 

(11:54pm)

Just friends, trust me Nino, I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me all that much. Anyway she agreed to be Chat's friend, not Adrien's. I'm pretty sure as soon as she finds out my identity she'll go right back to hating me.

 

(11:55pm)

You never told her who u were?

 

(11:57pm)

How could I? I only just got her back, I can't lose her again, and her knowing my identity would likely cause that.

 

(12:05am)

But sooner or later ull have to tell her who u are under the mask.

 

(12:09am)

I know, but I'm scared. What if she hates me?

 

(12:10am)

She won't.

 

(12:11am)

How can you be so sure? She avoided me like the plague in school.

 

(12:12am)

I am screaming rn, JUST TELL HER WHO U R

 

(12:14am)

No, I already lost her once, I'm not losing her again.

 

(12:18am)

I KNOW I KNOW BUT JUST TELL HER HONESTLY

 

(12:20am)

Not yet, when she's ready to know then and only then will I tell her. If she doesn't want to know then I'll respect her wishes. I'm not ready to get hurt again Nino, her knowing will cause that.

 

(12:23am)

Ok, do u really still love her?

 

(12:27am)

I know I probably shouldn't given I know she doesn't feel the same but yes I do.

 

(12:30am)

Don't be ashamed of how u feel, just tell her u might be surprised.

 

(12:32am)

You know that she doesn't love me Nino. How could she love me after how I hurt her

 

(12:36am)

IT WASNT EVEN UR FAULT! Chloe told u. Also in that exchange u got way more hurt than she did. U didn't hurt her she hurt u.

 

(12:39am)

I deserved it. She doesn't love me Nino, she never will. It's okay though, at least I have her as a friend again.

 

(12:41am)

Dude no. Dont give up just like that, god I sound like Alya. Also u didnt deserve it.

 

(12:43am)

I did, but thanks for the vote of confidence :) I'll talk to you later Nino, you should sleep.

 

(12:45am)

Says the boy who once didn't sleep for a week and probably hasn't slept most of this week...

 

(12:47am)

I sleep! In fact I sleep so well that you could say im... Catatonic.

 

(12:50am)

Damn the puns are back :/ Just go to sleep bro

 

(12:52am)

Only if you do bro. :)

* * *

(12:53am)

** Plagg won't eat Camembert Adrien. **

 

(12:54am)

**He's been sitting by your bedroom window meowing for the past half an hour**

 

(12:45am)

**If you won't come home for me, come home for Plagg**

 

(1:23am)

Leave a piece of Camembert out and he'll go to it. Trust me it'll be gone by morning.

 

(7:09am)

**The cheese is not gone.**

 

(7:13am)

He won't leave the cheese provolone fur long :)

 

(7:15am)

**That wasn't even a gouda pun**

 

(7:17am)

Hey, cheese puns are grate!'

 

(7:19am)

**Yeah they really brie-ten my day :/**

 

(7:20am)

Who am i to disabrie?

 

(7:23am)

**I really forgot how cheesy you are.**

 

(7:27am)  
Yeah well that's what happens when you leave me provolone.

 

(7:30am)

I also didn't know you liked puns as well, your puns might even be feta than my own... actually no, no one can pun cheddar than I can.

 

(7:34am)

**I'm sorry Adrien, I should've treated you feta. I'm so sorry, please come home?**

 

(7:36am)

How many times do I have to tell you, I won't brie back.

 

(7:37am)

** :(   
**

 

(10:49am)

**The cheese is gone**

 

(10:50am)

Told you so.

* * *

Thursday 23rd March 2017

 

(3:20pm)

_Hey Chat, should I make my class macarons?_

 

(3:23pm)

That was kinda random...

 

(3:25pm)

_Should I?_

 

(3:27pm)

Is this how you're planning to eggsact revenge on me? By taunting me with the prospect of macarons?

 

(3:30pm)  
_Well I can find a way to give u a macaron so no need to be a sour pussy._

 

(3:32pm)

No you wont

 

(3:34pm)

_Well only if i don't make them..._

 

(3:38pm)

While Macarons are eggquistite, and I'm sure yours are even more so, I'm not going to get one.

 

(3:42pm)

_Should I get Alya or Nino to bring u one?_

 

(3:53pm)

_Do u want a macaron or not? I'm sure I can get u one somehow._

 

(3:56pm)

It's fine Marinette, you don't need to do that for me, I'm not worth your kindness.

 

(4:00pm)

_That's a god damn lie Chat Noir. Ur worth every bit of my kindness_

 

(4:02pm)

No, I'm not. You just feel bad, don't you?

 

(4:03pm)

I'm guessing that you just wanted to be on good terms, so there you go. Please don't string me along again.

 

(4:05pm)

_Never again. I don't want to hurt u Chat, I missed talking to u._

 

(4:09pm)

Oh?

* * *

(5:00pm)

_Is something up with Chat Nino?_

 

(5:01pm)

?

 

(5:09pm)

_He seems different, sadder. He used to make so many bad puns and jokes (not that he's not making them but I swear there used to be more) and he wasn't as self concious, is he ok?_

 

(5:10pm)

Honestly Marinette, I don't know.

 

(5:13pm)

_Please Nino, i love him._

 

(5:15pm)

Why the hell did u hurt him then?

 

(5:18pm)

_I was angry, i made a mistake_

 

(5:20pm)

Ur so called mistake almost caused me to practically lose my best friend.

 

(5:23pm)

_What happened?_

 

(5:29pm)

He snapped, he was convinced that u hated him, that Alya hated him. He broke and it was ur fault.

 

(5:32pm)

_Y r u telling me this now?_

 

(5:33pm)

I worry about him, I don't want him to be hurt more than he already is.

 

(5:37pm)

_Trust me Nino, I won't ever hurt him again._

 

(5:38pm)

U better not Mari, or I'll hurt u. Are we clear?

 

(3:40pm)

_Crystal._

* * *

Friday 24th March

(1:08am)

_It's 1am and I'm baking Macarons... What am I doing with my life?_

 

(1:09am)

Something eggsquisite.

 

(1:11am)

_I am legit crying over Macaron's Chat._

 

(1:15am)

Now Marinette, there's no need to eggxaggerate.

 

(1:18am)

_They are now in the oven_

 

(1:20am)

_I can't eggsplain how happy I am because of this_

 

(1:23am)

You made a pun? Don't get my hopes up by making puns.

 

(1:25am)

_Why? U get to make punderful puns_

 

(1:29am)

Why eggsactly is it ok when you pun but not when I pun?

 

(1:32am)

_Because I'm a whisk taker_

 

(1:35am)

Omletting that one slide. Seriously though, you hate puns?

 

(1:40am)

_Alya recommended that I pun to and I quote 'launch our fucking ship into the ocean far away from ice bergs, if the cat boy doesn't love u if u make puns then there is no hope.'_

 

(1:42am)

I see

 

(1:50am)

Am I just a yolk to you?

 

(1:50am)

*joke

 

(1:52am)

_?_

 

(1:55am)

Ladybug, honestly did you just decide to be my friend again because of the superhero thing?

 

(1:56am)

_Never_

 

(2:00am)

I dont believe you, you're timing added up to that being your reason. I'm sorry, I want to be friends, I want to believe you but I just can't.

 

(2:02am)

_Believe it or not I get it, I hurt u and I cant take that back. Can we put that behind us though, we're friends Chat. I'm not letting you go again._

 

(2:04am)

We're friends, that's all we'll ever be?

 

(2:09am)

_If that's the way you want it._

* * *

(2:10am)

Friends. That's all I'll ever be to her, a friend. Why did I hope that I could be something more?

 

(2:12am)

_**Adrien what the hell it's been ages and it's 2am** _

 

(2:16am)

Sorry Chlo, I meant to text Nino.

 

(2:20am)

_**Idm that you texted me. Just what are you talking about?** _

 

(2:23am)

Marinette and I made up. I want to try and keep myself distanced, I don't want to get hurt again but I can't help but still love her. Why do I still love her Chloe?

 

(2:35am)

_**The same reason I still love you.** _

 

(2:37am)

And what reason is that?

 

(2:40am)

_**Love isn't something you just get over. I don't support your relationship with Marinette, she was a bitch to you after all but I can't stop you being with her. She makes you happy, so I guess I just have to deal with it.** _

 

(2:43am)

You make me happy too Chloe, you're my friend.

 

(2:44am)

Besides it's not like Marinette loves me anyway, she doesn't even know my name, how could she love me.

 

(2:46am)

_**How does she not know who you are?** _

 

(2:50am)

I talk to her under the screen-name, she doesn't know my identity yet and please don't tell her. I don't want what little I have with her to be screwed up. She barely even likes the purrsona I talk to her under, and she hated me as Adrien.

 

(3:00am)

_**You can't build a relationship on lies.** _

 

(3:02am)

When I first met you, you insisted you were a fairy princess and I believed you.

 

(3:04am)

_**We were 7!** _

 

(3:05am)

I believed you up until last year!

 

(3:07am)

_**Not my fault. Anyway, if you ever do need anyone Adrien, I am your friend** _

 

(3:09am)

Thanks Chloe, I'm sorry about what I said last time we talked.

 

(3:12am)

_**No biggy. I'm sorry too.** _

* * *

(3:20am)

_**If you hurt him I'll kill you :(** _

 

(3:23am)

_Chloe?_

 

(3:24am)

_U know Chat?_

 

(3:25am)

_**Don't hurt him again** _

 

(3:27am)

_I wasn't planning on it?_

 

(3:30am)

_**You hurt him, he blamed himself when u blew up at him. It wasn't his fault, yet he thought he deserved it.** _

 

(3:34am)

_Ur right. I did hurt him, but I'm trying to make things right._

 

(3:38am)

_**Do u love him?** _

 

(3:40am)

_With all my heart._

 

(3:43am)

_**Then prove it. I hate ur guts but when it comes to him, I'm willing to tolerate you. You just have to prove to him that you love him. But if you do hurt him again, you will get just as hurt :(** _

 

(3:45am)

_I didn't know u cared about anyone other than urself Chloe_

 

(3:46am)

_**It's a thing called love. Maybe you should learn to understand it before you go throwing it around.** _

* * *

(3:47am)

**_YOURE CHAT NOIR?_ **

 

(3:50am)

Surprise?

* * *

(5:07am)

_It's 5am, after a long tiring night the macarons are finished._

 

(5:10am)

How long do macarons even take to make?

 

(5:12am)

_2 hours 30 minutes_

 

(5:20am)

How did it take you 4 hours to make macaron's then?

 

(5:23am)

_I'm clumsy, I dropped the batter. I guess you could say I quite literally dropped everything to talk to you ;)_

 

(5:30am)

You crack me up.

 

(5:31am)

Goodnight Ladybug.

* * *

(5:32am)

_UR ADVICE FAILED ME_

 

(5:34am)

**???????**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, ok nothing much really happened in this chapter, sorry about that. I wrote this chapter more because I needed a distraction from drama that's been going on in my life lately. So here is the chapter :) I've wanted to write Chloe getting mad at Marinette for a while and finally I managed to fit it in, she actually cares. Chloe is so hard to write in character though so I hope I was successful. I also hope I did Adrien justice this chapter, he just needs a hug and probably some food and sleep #feedadrien2k17  
> I'm aware as to how useless Alya advice was this chapter but really she just wants Marinette to talk to him and puns are the only thing she really knows about his Chat Noir persona so hence the advice. Her sleeping habits are probably as bad as a Adrien's are so she was running on lack of sleep hence the weird pun advice.
> 
> Also gabes punsure are bc I have a head cannon that Adrien got his punning from him so lol puns
> 
> Also is it macaron or macaroon? 
> 
> Okay well I'm gonna stop typing in here before I rant about life or something weird so yeah, :) Tell me what you think and all of that stuff :) CATch you all next chapter :)


	23. Are you okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (6:28pm)  
> Don’t you understand what I’m trying to tell you? I’m not Adrien Agreste, I’m not who he was made out to be. Chat Noir is who I’ve always been, I hid that side of me beneath the mask that is Adrien Agreste. Yes Adrien is my name, but it's not who I am. Adrien became a mask and I would rather be free to be the person underneath it. I’m done hiding who I am. I am Chat Noir now and I’m not going back.

Adrien/Chat Noir

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

** Gabriel Agreste **

* * *

Saturday 25th March 2017

(4:05am)

_Are u mad at me?_

****

(4:08am)

Why would I be mad at you?

****

(4:10am)

_I hurt you_

****

(4:12am)

When?

****

(4:14am)

_When I snapped at u for finding out_

****

(4:16am)

You were upset at the time and I completely understand why you reacted the way you did. Don’t feel bad for it Marinette, I deserved it.

****

(4:18am)

_No u didn’t._

****

(4:19am)

I really did LB

****

(4:22am)

_No, u never deserved that. U r the best person I should’ve had more faith in u._

****

(4:27am)

It’s okay Marinette, don’t apologize for it. I really did deserve it.

****

(4:30am)

_NO U DIDN’T_

****

(4:35am)

Don’t feel bad about it.

****

(4:42am)

_Did u ever read the messages I sent u after the fight?_

****

(4:44am)

What messages?

****

(4:47am)

_My messages about how I missed u...._

****

(4:53am)

No?

* * *

 

(4:58am)

_He never got the messages...._

****

(5:00am)

**WHY DO U KEEP MESSAGING ME AT 5AM???**

****

(5:03am)

_Because ur usually awake?_

****

(5:05am)

**WELL UR USUALLY ASLEEP**

****

(5:09am)

_I couldn’t sleep I was worried about Adrien and Chat_

****

(5:10am)

**Of course u were....**

****

(5:11am)

**What messages were u talking about?**

****

(5:17am)

_U know how I tried to message Chat after the fight but he never replied?_

****

(5:23am)

**The messages in which u revealed ur love for him?**

****

(5:24am)

_Yeah that’s the one_

****

(5:27am)

**What about those messages?**

****

(5:30am)

_He never got them....._

****

(5:31am)

**So he doesnt know?**

****

(5:32am)

_Correct, what do I do Alya? He thinks he deserved all the anger from the fight, he never got the messages where I told him how bad I felt ALYA HWLPPPP_

****

(5:35am)

**Just tell him now.**

****

(5:36am)

_I CANT JUST TELL HIM :O_

****

(5:37am)

**It's as simple as three words. JUST DO IT DONT LET UR DREAMS BE DREAMS**

****

(5:40am)

_Ok I can do this, i got this_

* * *

(5:43am)

_I have something important to tell u......_

****

(5:45am)

Is this about the mysterious messages I never got?

****

(5:46am)

_No_

****

(5:48am)

Well you have my attention.

****

(5:50am)

_I_

****

(5:50am)

_LOVE_

****

(5:50am)

_PIGEONS_

****

(5:53am)

That was the important thing you wanted to tell me?

****

(5:54am)

_Yes yup totally i love ofuuwrhons with all my heart totally that's what i meant yes pigeons i love those yup_

****

(5:55am)

Alright?

* * *

 

(6:00am)

_I dont got this_

****

(6:04am)

**What did u do?**

****

(6:06am)

_I chicked out, or maybe I should say pigeoned out_

****

(6:10am)

**U pigeoned out?**

****

(6:11am)

_I said I loved pigeons...._

****

(6:17am)

**What am I gonna do with u gurl?**

****

(3:13pm)

**HES FIGHTING CRIME AGAIN AHHHHH**

****

(3:15pm)

_Who?_

****

(3:18pm)

**SANTA CLAUS WHO DO U THINK CHAT NOIR!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

(3:20pm)

_He’s going to get himself killed_

****

(3:23pm)

**IVE GOTTA CAPTURE THIS FOR MY BLOGGGGG**

****

(3:30pm)

_Ur going to get urself killed_

****

(3:33pm)

**IT'S WORTH IT FOR THE BLOG**

****

(3:34pm)

_U sound like Chat_

****

(3:36pm)

**Funny.**

* * *

 

(4:43pm)

Dude that looked like a pretty rough fight r u ok? 

****

(4:43pm)

Purrfect ;)

****

(4:50pm)

R u sure u looked hurt 

****

(4:54pm)

It was just a scratch

****

(4:59pm)

Ok, look if u need help im here 

****

(5:04pm)

NiNO, you’ll just tell my dad where I am and I’m not going back.

****

(5:07pm)

please let me help u 

****

(5:11pm)

I’m fine.

****

(5:17pm)

Just as long as ur ok 

****

(5:22pm)

Im always ok :)

* * *

(5:40pm)

**Adrien are you okay?**

****

(5:45pm)

It’s Chat Noir remember?

****

(5:47pm)

**This is serious, you could get hurt.**

****

(5:48pm)

So?

****

(5:52pm)

**I can’t bear to see you hurt**

****

(6:00pm)

Why not?

****

(6:03pm)

**Because you’re my son and I love you.**

****

(6:09pm)

**Please come home Adrien, we’re all worried sick about you, even that dumb cat of yours has started refusing cheese. Please, we miss you.**

****

(6:11pm)

No, theres a difference. You miss Adrien Agreste, not me.

****

(6:13pm)

**You are Adrien Agreste.**

****

(6:16pm)

Not anymore I quit

****

(6:18pm)

**You can’t quit being who you are.**

****

(6:28pm)

Don’t you understand what I’m trying to tell you? I’m not Adrien Agreste, I’m not who he was made out to be. Chat Noir is who I’ve always been, I hid that side of me beneath the mask that is Adrien Agreste. Yes Adrien is my name, but it's not who I am. Adrien became a mask and I would rather be free to be the person underneath it. I’m done hiding who I am. I am Chat Noir now and I’m not going back.

****

(6:33pm)

**I’m not asking you to stop being who you are, I’m just asking you to come home.**

****

(6:37pm)

I am home. Home is where the heart is after all. Now goodbye father, I have a city to save.

* * *

 

(8:00pm)

_Chat are u ok?????_

****

(8:04pm)

You too?

****

(8:05pm)

_What do u mean ‘u too’?_

****

(8:08pm)

Everyone keeps asking if I’m ok, I’m fine.

****

(8:11pm)

_U looked hurt in the video Alya caught of u_

****

(8:16pm)

It’s part of the hazard of being a superhero, trust me I’m fine.

****

(8:17pm)

_Do u at least have someone helping u?_

****

(8:20pm)

You mean like a sidekick?

****

(8:23pm)

_No I mean like a friend or family._

****

(8:24pm)

I have you don’t I?

****

(8:27pm)

_That’s not what I meant, do u have someone to support ur whole superhero thing, to help u when u get hurt?_

****

(8:29pm)

No, it’s just me.

****

(8:30pm)

_I get the whole secret identity thing but can’t ur family help u?_

****

(8:34pm)

It’s not about keeping my identity secret Marinette. It’s complicated.

****

(8:35pm)

_Then let me try to understand_

****

(8:38pm)

You’ll just tell me to go home, that’s what everyone tells me.

****

(8:40pm)

_What do u mean?_

****

(8:43pm)

_Chat, did u run away from home?_

****

(8:45pm)

_Chat????_

****

(8:49pm)

Don’t worry about me Bugaboo I mean Marinette, I’m fine.

****

(8:50pm)

_Ur avoiding the question...._

****

(9:30pm)

_ARE U OK????_

****

(9:31pm)

I already told you that yes I am?

****

(9:33pm)

_But_

****

(9:38pm)

I’m fine Marinette. Im feline fine, don’t worry.

****

(9:41pm)

_ARE U SURE?????_

****

(9:42pm)

Yes I am,  why does it matter so much to you?

****

(9:44pm)

_Because if ur not ok I can’t talk to u ;)_

****

(9:45pm)

Aw ladybug I never knew you cared.

****

(9:49pm)

_I’ve always cared about u kitty, I thought u knew that_

****

(9:50pm)

I guess I’m not used to people caring about the real me. How are you Marinette?

****

(9:53pm)

_I’m good, a bit stressed because theres a maths test coming up though._

****

(9:54pm)

_Please dont make math puns...._

****

(9:56pm)

Of course not Math puns are the first sine of madness, however if I were to make math puns they would be far above average after all there's a good range of math puns and puns are sorta my domain, however I’m getting off on a bit of a tangent here. But are you sure you’re good cos I’m not sure I believe it.

****

(9:59pm)

_SHUT UR PI HOLE THAT WAS TOO MANY MATH PUNS. Also yes I’m sure I’m good, how are you?_

****

(10:00pm)

I’m good, hey what do you call a snake that’s exactly 3.14m long?

****

(10:01pm)

_What? Also are u sure?_

****

(10:01pm)

A pithon

 

(10:02pm)

Get it, like pi and python is a type of snake. It’s funny :)

 

(10:04pm)

And yeah I’m sure :)

 

(10:06pm)

_Only a fraction of people would find that funny_

 

(10:07pm)

Something seems odd here....

 

(10:07pm)

_I think I’m experiencing the first sine of madness_

 

(10:09pm)

Are you sure cos I’m purrety sure that puns are the first sine of a furever constant friendship :)

 

(10:10pm)

_How do you know so many math puns?????_

 

(10:11pm)

Puns are my domain, however graphing is where I draw the line

 

(10:13pm)

_I can’t keep up with all these puns, hey why is 6 afraid of 7?_

 

(10:14pm)

Because 7 is a prime number and prime numbers are usually intimidating

 

(10:15pm)

_I EXPECTED U TO KNOW THAT JOKE! IT'S BECAUSE 7 8 9_

 

(10:17pm)

I don’t get it?

 

(10:18pm)

_7 ate 9_

 

(10:20pm)

Oh, that sounds more correct than the intimidating factor that prime numbers have.

 

(10:21pm)

_I am in shock, u didn’t know the joke. U KNOW EVERY JOKE_

 

(10:23pm)

It was very punfortunate but I assure you that it won’t happen again.

 

(10:25pm)

Goodnight Marinette

 

(10:27pm)

_Goodnight Chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I deleted my entire previous note that was on this chapter. This chapter got cut off mysteriously when I first uploaded it so here is the rest of the chapter sorry about the inconvenience :)
> 
> Tell me what you think and stuff CATch you later


	24. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (11:35am)  
> #MARICHAT IS CLOSE TO BECOMING CANNON!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just to let you all know here, last chapter had some technical difficulties where part of the chapter somehow disappeared, which is why it cut off mysterious at A. The rest of that chapter is up now, so if you want to read that before this chapter just letting you know that it is now there. :)

Adrien/Chat Noir

_ Marinette/Ladybug _

**Alya**

Nino

_**Chloe** _

**Gabriel Agreste**

_ Hawkmoth  _

* * *

 

Sunday 26th March

 

(2:04am)

Was Marinette telling the truth about sending me messages?

 

(2:07am)

**IT IS 2AM! GO TO SLEEP ASK ME ABOUT THIS AT A NORMAL TIME**

 

(2:09am)

This is a normal time....

 

(2:10am)

**2am is not a normal time. WHY ARE U EVEN AWAKE**

 

(2:12am)

Why are you awake?

 

(2:13am)

**BECAUSE U MESSAGED ME AND MY PHONE WENT OFF SUPER LOUDLY**

 

(2:15am)

Was she telling the truth Alya?

 

(2:17am)

**She’s always messaging u....... So yes?**

 

(2:23am)

No, the messages she supposedly sent me last month.

 

(2:25am)

**The ones where she confessed her love?**

 

(2:27am)

What? 

 

(2:30am)

**From that I’m guessing that those are the messages u mean. Yeah it is true.**

 

(2:32am)

But she what? Who does she love?

 

(2:35am)

**Just read the messages it’ll make more sense.**

 

(2:37am)

I’m going to trust you here....

 

(2:38am)

**A stupid decision really....**

 

(2:39am)

I’m aware. Sorry for interrupting your beauty sleep.

 

(2:40am)

**U SHOULD BE**

* * *

(10:34am)

_ Morning Chat :) _

 

(10:35am)

Morning LB

 

(10:38am)

_ How are u feline today? _

 

(10:39am)

_ Be proud of me, I made a pun. U love puns.  _

 

(10:40am)

I appurrciate your efforts to make puns due to my love of them. Did you really miss me puns?

 

(10:42am)

_ Yeah, as annoying as they are I missed them. _

 

(10:43am)

_ Wait how did u know I missed ur puns...... Did Alya tell u???? _

 

(10:44am)

The same way I know you missed me waking you up at 4am....

* * *

 

(10:45am)

_ U TOLD HIM!!!!! _

 

(10:47am)

**I told him what?**

 

(10:50am)

_ ABOUT THE TEXTS _

 

(10:53am)

**????**

(10:54am)

**The ones where u confessed?**

 

(10:55am)

_ YES _

 

(10:57am)

_ HE PROBABLY KNOWS IM GONNA DIE OF EMBARASSMENT BECAUSE OF U ALYA _

 

(10:59am)

**WELL IT'S NOT LIKE U WERE GONNA TELL HIM**

 

(11:00am)

_ BUT WHAT ABOUT ADRIEN _

 

(11:03am)   
**WHY ARE U THIS WAY MARI WHY????????**

 

(11:05am)

_ Why am I what way? _

 

(11:06am)

**JUST TELL CAT BOY**

 

(11:07am)

_ Tell him what? _

 

(11:10am)

**THAT U LOVE HIM U IDIOT**

 

(11:12am)

_ But Adrien.... _

 

(11:16am)

**I SWEAR IF I HAVE TO IM GONNA STEAL UR PHONE AND TELL HIM FOR U**

 

(11:17am)

_ NOOOOO NOPE NOPE _ __   
  


(11:18am)

**Y NOT IT'S NOT LIKE UR GONNA DO IT**

 

(11:20am)

_ Bc I know u....... _

 

(11:21am)

**WHAT DO U THINK IM GONNA DO?**

 

(11:22am)

**Actually dont answer that...**

 

(11:23am)

**JUST TELLL HIM**

 

(11:25am)

_ HOW _

 

(11:26am)

**Maybe it's time for u and cat boy to meet....**

 

(11:28am)

_ HE PROBABLY HATES ME THO _

 

(11:29am)

**WHY WOULD HE BE UR FRIEND IF HE HATES U???**

 

(11:30am)

_ Am I just overthinking this??? _

 

(11:33am)

**YES YES U R JUST TELL HIM**

* * *

 

(11:35am)

**#MARICHAT IS CLOSE TO BECOMING CANNON!!!!!!!!**

 

(11:37am)

How?

 

(11:40am)

**Hasnt Adrien messaged u about it yet????**

 

(11:42am)

No? Whats happening?

 

(11:45am)

**;)**

* * *

(12:05pm)

Did I make you uncomfortable? 

 

(12:07am)

_ No pun? _

 

(12:08pm)

I’m serious Marinette. Are you uncomfortable with me having read the messages?

 

(12:12pm)

_ Depends what did u read? _

 

(12:13pm)

All of it. 

 

(12:15pm)

_ Shit _

 

(12:16pm)

_ So u know? _

 

(12:18pm)

Yes Marinette, I know all about your love for this mysterious you person. 

 

(12:20pm)

_ I can’t tell if ur just oblivious or if ur trying to torture me.... _

 

(12:21pm)

:)

 

(12:23pm)

_ IM IN LOVE WITH U U IDIOT _

 

(12:25pm)

I kinda knew that. I read your confession.

 

(12:29pm)

_ TIS ISNT HOW I WANTED U TO FIND OUT DAMN _

 

(12:32pm)

How did you want me to find out? Were you going to get Alya to gift me a toy ladybug with a message like ‘I love you, tail me that you love me too ;)’

 

(12:36pm)

So is it true? Do you actually love me?

 

(12:38pm)

_ Isn’t it obvious? _

* * *

 

(12:40pm)

I am an oblivious idiot.

 

(12:42pm)

**_Your not wrong...._ **

 

(12:43pm)

Thanks for the vote of confidence.

 

(12:44pm)

**_No problem. I’m guessing you meant to text someone else though..._ **

 

(12:47pm)

Yeah, I really need to work on clicking the right numbers. I still can’t figure out how I always manage to mix you and Nino up. 

 

(12:48pm)

**_Maybe because you only have like 4 friends....._ **

 

(12:49pm)

Rude!

 

(12:49pm)

True but still rude!

 

(12:50pm)

**_Just telling the truth, now go tell Nino why your oblivious. I’d ask but I know it's Nino who you wanna tell and whatever it is probably involves Marinette. Knowing you I’m guessing that you finally found out that she loves you._ **

 

(12:53pm)

How did you know?

 

(12:55pm)

**_BECAUSE I HAVE EYES_ **

 

(12:56pm)

????

 

(12:58pm)

**_Didnt u see the way she looked at you? She looked at you like you look at food. She also wouldnt shut up about you when you pulled your superhero stunt._ **

 

(1:00pm)

???? 

 

(1:01pm)

**_Oh you oblivious idiot. I love you and all but you really are an idiot._ **

 

(1:04pm)

Thanks Chloe :)

* * *

 

(1:05pm)

I am so oblivious.

 

(1:06pm)

**Adrien?**

 

(1:07pm)

Seriously, I got the wrong number again? Thanks universe.

 

(1:09pm)

**What’s going on? How are you? Are you okay?**

 

(1:10pm)

I’m feline fine father. I just found out that a girl has a crush on me and was trying to talk to Nino but I keep managing to text the wrong person. I swear if I text Alya next instead of Nino I will scream.

* * *

 

(1:15pm)

I am so oblivious

 

(1:16pm)

That much is true. What happened?

 

(1:19pm)

Did you know that Marinette loves me?

 

(1:20pm)

Everyone knows.... She didn’t exactly hide it well....

 

(1:21pm)

I didnt!

 

(1:23pm)

Yes but ur a oblivious idiot.

 

(1:25pm)

Wait, did she have a crush on Chat or Adrien?

 

(1:30pm)

She had one on Adrien for ages then she realised that she loves Chat but she also still loves Adrien....Talking about u in third person is weird. Why?

 

(1:31pm)

I was the reason she didn’t love me..... I was my own competition....

 

(1:32pm)

She did love u...

 

(1:33pm)

What do I do?

 

(1:37pm)

DATE HER

 

(1:39pm)

But what about the whole her not knowing my identity thing?

 

(1:40pm)

This is just a wild idea but maybe just idk FUCKING TELL HER

 

(1:43pm)

It’s not like before Nino. I’m a superhero now, what if her knowing my identity puts her in danger? What if she tries to get me to go home? I can’t tell her, not now.

 

(1:45pm)

WHY R U 2 THIS WAY JUST TELL HER SHE LOVES U AND U LOVE HER JUST KISSSSSSS

 

(1:49pm)

It's not that simple....

 

(1:50pm)

How did u fidn out anyway?

 

(1:53pm)

I read the texts she sent me during that month.

 

(1:55pm)

Did u read any of the other ones?

 

(1:56pm)

No just her ones. Why?

 

(1:58pm)

Just wondering

* * *

 

(2:00pm)

HE KNOWS

 

(2:03pm)

**HE KNOWS???**

 

(2:05pm)

HE KNOWS

 

(2:09pm)

**#MariChat is so close yet so far**

 

(2:10pm)

#SOON

* * *

 

(3:00pm)

You know what an emoji is?

 

(3:01pm)

**You told me remember?**

 

(3:04pm)

I’m surprised you even remembered that conversation, let alone used them.

 

(3:07pm)

**When did I use them?**

 

(3:10pm)

When you texted me after I ran away. Do you only miss me because of mum?

 

(3:12pm)

**No, I miss YOU. Did you read them?**

 

(3:15pm)

Yes, in all honesty I cried. I never thought you cared about me.

 

(3:19pm)

**I really did fail didn’t I? I’m sorry, I had no idea how to show you I cared and after her disappearance it was even harder. I was lost in my own despair, I didn’t even think about how you must’ve felt and what it must’ve done to you. I’m so sorry, can you forgive me?**

 

(3:20pm)

You care?

 

(3:23pm)

**Why wouldn’t I?**

 

(3:25pm)

I was so wrapped up in trying to act as I thought you wanted me to that I just never thought you did. 

 

(3:28pm)

** I love you Adrien, or Chat, whatever you choose to call yourself. I’m sorry. **

 

(3:30pm)

I

 

(3:31pm)

I forgive you, I love you too father. 

 

(3:33pm)

**Does this mean you’ll come home?**

 

(3:36pm)

No. 

 

(3:39pm)

**Theres more to it, isn’t there? It’s not as easy as me apologizing and the status quo being restored.**

 

(3:40pm)

Yeah, it wouldn’t be as easy as Ladybug just tossing a yoyo up in the air and shouting ‘Miraculous ladybug’ and the status quo resuming. I need time father.

 

(3:45pm)

**Ladybug?**

 

(3:46pm)

She's a friend. 

 

(3:50pm)

**Alright, take all the time you need. I’m here for you if you need it. You can always come home.**

 

(3:54pm)

Thanks :)

(4:30pm)

Okay, looking back on it I have been an idiot.

 

(4:32pm)

_ Yes _

 

(4:33pm)

_ Do u still love me? _

 

(4:40pm)

Youve cat to be kitten me. Of course I do. I never stopped loving you. I tried to, when I thought you hated me, I didn’t want to get hurt so I tried to stop, I couldn’t. I love you so much it hurts. This is going to sound so cheesy but you made my life worth living.

 

(4:41pm)

I love you Ladybug.

 

(4:42pm)

_ I love you too Chat Noir. _

* * *

Monday 27th March 2017

 

(4:06am)

_ I’m coming for you Chat Noir.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAH CLIFFHANGER :)
> 
> Ok, well hey at least they admitted their love for each other? Honestly I am insecure about this chapter, as I am about every chapter. I don't know if the characters are in character, especially Chloe. But I'm going to ignore my insecurity and post the chapter anyway because despite my fears as to if ive done them justice I do like this chapter, and if I just leave it for a bit I'll get more and more insecure about it so here you go :) Enjoy the cliffhanger :) 
> 
> Also yeah last chapter has been re uploaded because of the face AO3 decided to cut off the end of it, but it's there now so don't worry. 
> 
> Ok, I think that's all I wanted to say. So tell me what you think and all of that. CATch you next chapter :)


	25. That's the spirit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (5:24pm)  
> Yeah but she doesn't just love me, she loves the real me.
> 
> (5:27pm)  
> Im not following
> 
> (5:30pm)  
> She doesn't just love me me she loves ME me
> 
> (5:31pm)  
> Still not getting it

Adrien/Chat Noir

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

_**Chloe** _

** Gabriel Agreste **

_ Hawkmoth _

* * *

(4:13am)

Who is this?

(4:15am)

_I am what haunts your nightmares, I AM YOUR WORST ENEMY_

(4:17am)

But do you have a name?

(4:20am)

_My name Chat Noir..._

(4:20am)

_My name is Hawkmoth._

(4:21am)

Out of all the names you could've come up with... You went with Hawkmoth?

(4:22am)

You could've named yourself something threatening like Mr Sinister or Shedim, or even EvilHawk but instead you named yourself after a butterfly?

(4:23am)

Did you come up with your name on the fly?

(4:26am)

_This is not a laughing matter Chat Noir..._

(4:30am)

Oh I'm sorry did my purrfectly placed pun annoy you?

(4:32am)

_I hate you and your puns_

(4:33am)

Then you probably don't want to come for me because my puns will probably bug you too much

(4:38am)

_I am a super villain are you sure you want to annoy me by making puns..._

(4:40am)

You don't really seem to be doing much other than text me at the moment...

(4:45am)

_Don't worry Chat Noir, it won't be long before I get you within my grasp and then you'll be sorry_

(4:49am)

Ok, but it'll be pretty hawkward for you when you end up in jail because of me but ok.

(4:51am)

_I'll get you if it's the last thing I do. Goodnight Chat Noir, you never know... It might be your last._

* * *

(7:09am)

_What are u doing to me Chat, look at me I'm awake on time for once_

(7:11am)

Good mewning to you too m'lady :) Maybe this morning you'll actually make it to school on time

(7:14am)

_The puns, how can u come up with puns this early? Also how r u awake this early_

(7:15am)

You're awake

(7:18am)

_Well I have school so I have to be awake._

(7:20am)

I don't need sleep when I have mew :)

(7:22am)

_U stayed up all night? Did something happen? Are you ok?_

(7:25am)

Well I stopped some petty theifs around town as well as an armed robbery of a surprisingly full supermarket.

(7:27am)

_That wouldnt take that long though_

(7:30am)

I couldn't sleep I was too full of adrenaline. I think you're already aware of my bad sleeping habits bugaboo.

(7:32am)

_Go to sleep kitty U may be a hero but even heroes need to sleep_

(7:33am)

Not this kitty :)

(7:34am)

I don't need sleep I run on nothing but my love for m'lady

(7:35am)

_That probably doesn't get u very far_

(7:38am)

My love for you extends across the entire Earth and far beyond. It is endless.

(7:40am)

_Sometimes I hate how smooth u r_

(7:42am)

Admit it you're as red as a ladybug :)

(7:43am)

_I hate u_

(7:45am)

Taking that as a yes. I love you too bugaboo. Have fun at school :)

(7:50am)

_I don't think that's possible_

(7:51am)

Then don't die in school.

(7:53am)

_If I do die in school u better avenge me_

(7:54am)

Well you better not die in school. If you die I'm going to kill you.

(7:55am)

_... that makes no sense..._

(7:56am)

I'll find your ghost and kill that

(7:56am)

Speaking of ghosts, I have a pun about them that I've simply been dying to tell you!

(7:57am)

_NOPE NO GHOST PUNS_

(7:58am)

That's the spirit!

(8:00am)

_Oh Chaton, what am I gonna do with u?_

(8:03am)

Love me?

(8:05am)

_Forever and always :)_

(8:06am)

I love you too Marinette :) Have a good day, or as much of a good day as you can have at school

(8:09am)

_U have a good day too. Try to get some sleep._

(8:10am)

For you I'll try :)

* * *

(9:33am)

**Marinette seems so happy...**

(9:35am)

And?

(9:40am)

**DO U THINK SHE CONFESSED**

(9:43am)

Wouldn't she or Adrien have told us if she had?

(9:45am)

**Y ELSE WOULD SHE BE SO HAPPY**

(9:47am)

Maybe she ate a good chicken nugget

(9:50am)

**NINO Y WOULD A GOOD CHICKEN NUGGET MAKE HER SO HAPPY THAT SHE CANT STOP BOUNCING IN HER SEAT, I SWEAR SHE KEEPS MOVING THE TABLE WITH HER BOUNCING**

(9:53am)

Chicken nuggets are really good Alya

(9:55am)  
 **IT'S A CHICKEN NUGGET NINO IT'S NOT THAT GOOD**

(9:59am)

U TAKE THAT BACK CHICKEN NUGGETS ARE MY LIFE BLOOD

(10:04am)

**IS THAT Y UR SUCH A CHICKEN?**

(10:05am)

BC OF THE CHICKEN NUGGETS I GOT U DIDNT I

(10:06am)

**? HOW DID CHICKEN NUGGETS GET U SOMEONE AS AMAZING AS I AM?**

(10:09am)

THEY MADE ME A CHICK MAGNET!

(10:10am)

**NO NOPE GET A NEW GIRLFRIEND**

(10:12am)

EGGCUSE ME... ALYA ILL HAVE U NO THAT ADRIEN TOLD ME THAT PUN WOULD ENSURE I GET GIRLS

(10:13am)

**OF COURSE HE WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD U THE PUN. PLZ STOP PUNNING**

(10:14am)

ONLY IF U STOP DISSING MY SOULMATE

(10:15am)

**HOW AM I DISSING MYSELF?**

(10:16am)

NO UR DISSING THE CHICKEN NUGGETS

(10:18am)

**FINE BUT Y WOULD SHE BE EXCITED ABOUT CHICKEN NUGGETS**

(10:20am)

BC CHICKEN NUGGETS ARE GREAT

* * *

(10:21am)

_Y r u and Nino arguing about chicken nuggets?_

(10:23am)

**Y r u looking at my phone?**

(10:26am)

_Bc u and Nino keep sending each other death glares and I wanted to know why..._

(10:29am)

**He thinks ur happy cuz of chicken nuggets**

(10:31am)

_No I'm happy bc Chat loves me too :)_

(10:33am)

**U TOLD HIM!**

(10:37am)

_It was a bit more he read through when I'd confessed my love so I kinda had to come clean._

(10:39am)

**U LOVE EACH OTHER FINALLY!1 WHEN IS THE WEDDING? I BETTER BE THE MAID OF HONOR. AND U BETTER HAVE AN AWESOME CAKE FOR ME TO EAT**

(10:43am)

_Slow down Alya..._

(10:45am)

**NO MY OTP IS CANNON! #MARICHAT FOR THE WIN! WE'VE GOTTA TELL NINO**

(10:46am)

_Calm down_

(10:48am)

**NO BC OF U IM $50 RICHER THANK U FOR FINALLY CONFESSING**

(10:51am)

_U had money riding on this?_

(10:56am)

**YEAH! We've been betting on when a confession would happen since last night.**

(10:57am)

_When did he think it'd happen_

(10:59am)

**I had within this week and he thought it'd be after the week ended**

(11:00am)

_I CANT BELIEVE U BET ON MY RELATIONSHIP_

(11:02am)

**I CANT BELIEVE I WON THE BET HAHAHA VICTORY!**

* * *

(11:04am)

**PAY UP NINO**

(11:05am)

What happened?

(11:07am)

**THEY FINALLY CONFESSED THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER :)**

(11:09am)

I dont believe u...

(11:10am)

**Text ur bro and prove me wrong then ;)**

* * *

(11:11am)

Did u confess to Mari?

(11:14am)

Did I confess what? I could've confessed my secret love of puns but I could never find the purrfect moment.

(11:15am)

UR LOVE FOR HER

(11:18am)

I didn't hurt her did I?

(11:20am)

No shes looking like she ate 1000 chicken nuggets

(11:23am)

How about you chicken with her instead of me?

(11:25am)

I take it she's very eggcited if it's anything like how you get around chicken nuggets...

(11:27am)

Ill have u know that chicken nuggets are a god send.

(11:30am)

But yes

(11:33am)

So she's not upset or anything? I didn't hurt her?

(11:34am)

No shes over the moon.

(11:36am)

I did confess to her bro, she likes me too can you believe it?

(11:40am)

If she hurts u im gnna kill her

(11:41am)

If you hurt her I'm going to kill you.

(11:43am)

U r my bro I cant have her hurting u again u dont need that. U NEED LOVE

(11:45am)

You should probably give Alya the bet money now

(11:46am)

How did u know about the bet let alone that I lost it?

(11:49am)

It's you two... Of course you'd make a bet. Knowing you'd bet on the option of me and Marinette waiting to confess so therefore you had to have lost.

(11:50am)

What r u the next sherlock Holmes or something?

(11:53am)

Well if I'm Sherlock that would explain why I fell so hard for her.

(11:54am)

I'm going to take a leap of faith here.

(11:55am)

Remember Nino it's dangerous to go Holmes alone :)

(11:57am)

STOP MAKING SHERLOCK PUNS

(11:58am)

John got what he wanted in the end...

(11:59am)

A flat mate :)

(12:04pm)

THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR BRO UNCALLED FOR!

* * *

(12:05pm)

Fine ill give u ur money

(12:07pm)

**Look on the brightside Marichat is cannon :)**

(12:10pm)

Now we just have to get them to actually meet

(12:12pm)

**That shouldnt be too hard...**

(12:15pm)

Yeah just gotta find the superhero and set him up with our friend... Not hard at all

(12:19pm)

**It's gonna be hard if u dont help me...**

(12:20pm)  
Ill help u but it's gonna be hard

(12:24pm)

**It'll be worth it.**

* * *

(4:09pm)

_Hey Nerd_

(4:10pm)

Hi bug :)

(4:13pm)

_Stop anymore bad guys_

(4:18pm)

I stopped someone who kept calling herself 'Stormy Weather' before she could destroy the KIDZ studio with a giant fan.

(4:20pm)

_So that's why Alya kept trying to come up with excuses to leave class. Some of them were so rediculous I understand why the teacher wouldnt let her leave._

(4:23pm)

What were they?

(4:26pm)

" _My alien parents from Mars need me to return home I'm so sorry I must leave before they kidnap you all as well" "I forgot to feed my fairies!" "My goldfish is drowning" "Gotham city needs me"_

(4:30pm)

Her goldfish was drowning...

(4:31pm)

Does she even have a goldfish?

(4:33pm)

_Nope_

(4:39pm)

How was your day bugaboo?

(4:40pm)

_Good except Nino kept trying to tell me all about how amazing chicken nuggets are. I think he has a chicken nugget problem_

(4:43pm)

Yeah he really has been taking the chicken nugget thing to new eggstremes.

(4:49pm)

_It's better than the time he kept trying to make me bake potatoes into everything at least._

(4:52pm)

He is really passionate about food it seems.

(4:55pm)

_How r u?_

(5:00pm)

Good, how are you?

(5:02pm)

_I'm great, worried about u but still great. Did u get any sleep?_

(5:05pm)

I regret to inform you that no I did not. I was too busy protecting my purrincess from the horrors that Stormy Weather might've caused.

(5:09pm)

_She wasn't anywhere near me..._

(5:10pm)

I'm not taking any chances. I won't see my bugaboo hurt.

(5:11pm)

_I love u too Chat :)_

* * *

(5:12pm)

She really does love me. Not just me me but ME me!

(5:18pm)

_**What?** _

(5:20pm)

SHE LOVES ME CHLOE

(5:22pm)

_**Most of Paris loves you** _

(5:24pm)

Yeah but she doesn't just love me, she loves the real me.

(5:27pm)

_**Im not following** _

(5:30pm)

She doesn't just love me me she loves ME me

(5:31pm)

_**Still not getting it** _

(5:33pm)

Not just Adrien me, but ME

(5:35pm)

_**Im gonna pretend I understand. Why are you telling me that she loves you?** _

(5:39pm)

Because you're my friend Chloe

(5:40pm)

_**But why me? You have other friends** _

(5:44pm)

Because you are more of an objective 3rd party even if you hate Marinette. I know you want the best for me and thank you for that, even if you often come across as a spoilt brat, thank you for being my friend and at least trying to be nice to me.

(5:45pm)

_**Ik im a spoilt brat. I know I act like a bitch to practically everyone. I want to do better, even if it's only because you made me realise that I've changed. I used to be nice, how do I go back to that?** _

(5:49pm)

Chloe, I know you want to be 'better' but you are trying and that is what matters. Now I'm coming to you because I know you'll tell me what's best for me, Nino and Alya wouldn't they want me and Marinette together so badly they wouldn't dare say anything that could jepordise that. Did I do the right thing telling Marinette that I love her? Am I destroying my friendship with her? Am I putting her in danger? Would I have just been better off not telling her?

(5:52pm)

_**Thanks. You know I don't like Marinette, she's so popular and every guy seems to want her so she has her pick, I'd be careful. If she loves you too, if it's meant to be your friendship will last, a lesson I probably should learn as well. I practically destroyed our friendship by pursuing you, sorry.** _

(5:55pm)

I will admit I was always incredibly uncomfortable about that I just never wanted to say anything about it. So do you think I did the right thing?

(5:59pm)

_**Are you happy?** _

(6:00pm)

Yes?

(6:02pm)

_**Then you did the right thing.** _

(6:04pm)

Thanks Chloe.

(6:05pm)

_**IK that im trying to be better but if she hurts you again I'm going to kill her** _

(6:10pm)

Please don't...

(6:12pm)

_**Stay safe Adrien, I've got to go to a dumb party. Good luck with the superheroing** _

(6:15pm)

Have a nice time Chloe, goodnight :)

* * *

(8:48pm)

_Did you like my weather girl Chat Noir?_

(8:59pm)

So it was you who sent her. Nice costume design then, but not a very well thought out plan.

(9:00pm)

If this is what you meant by 'I'm coming to get you' you weren't very successful.

(9:04pm)

_She was only a test. The next one won't be as easy to defeat. Sooner or later I will have you Chat Noir, I don't care how long it takes I will have my revenge._

(9:05pm)

What did I do to you?

(9:09pm)

_You know what you did_

(9:10pm)

Why would I ask if I knew?

* * *

(2:59am)

**Chat how do I control Plagg?**

(3:01am)

You remembered! What's Plagg doing?

(3:02am)

**Why are you awake?**

(3:03am)

Why are you awake?

(3:05am)

**Because Plagg loudly started knocking everything over and trying to eat everything in sight. What do I do?**

(3:07am)

Give him some cheese

(3:08am)

**I tried that earlier he wouldnt take it**

(3:10am)

What kind of cheese was it?

(3:13am)

**Swiss**

(3:15am)

That's your problem. The cheese needs to be Camembert.

(3:16am)

**Why Camembert?**

(3:20am)

Because for some strange reason he loves that stinky cheese.

(3:23am)

** Arent cats supposed to be lactose intolerant and therefore unable to eat cheese? **

(3:30am)

It's fine, he can eat it. How badly did he destroy the house this time?

(3:33am)

**What do you mean THIS time?**

(3:38am)

Wow would you look at the time!

(3:38am)

Goodnight!

(3:40am)

**Adrien, what do you mean THIS time?**

(3:41am)

It's almost 4am I should be sleeping and so should you. Goodnight.

(3:44am)

**Yes you should be sleeping but what did Plagg do last time?**

(3:45am)

That depends on which last time you mean...

(3:47am)

**How many other times have there been?**

(3:48am)

**What happened the other times?**

(3:50am)

**Where do you keep the camembert I can't find any.**

(3:53am)

There's this thing called a kitchen father, try there.

(3:55am)

**Where is the kitchen?**

(3:57am)

It's your house how do you not know where the kitchen is?

(4:00am)

**I dont use the kitchen how am I supposed to know where it is?**

(4:01am)

Because it's your house!

(4:03am)

**It's a big house**

(4:05am)

Call my cheese guy then, he'll get you camembert in 10 minutes tops

(4:06am)

**Why is your cheese guy awake at 4am?**

(4:09am)

He told me it's because he's a vampire so I'm guessing that's why.

(4:10am)

**Vampires aren't real Adrien...**

(4:12am)

Why must you crush my dreams this way father. It's my magical girl dream all over again.

(4:23am)

**He brought me the cheese. Plagg is no longer destroying everything, but how bad did he destroy everything in the past...**

(4:26am)

You really don't want to know. Goodnight father :)

(4:27am)

**But what did he do?**

(4:28am)

**Adrien?**

(4:30am)

**Chat?**

(4:31am)

**What did Plagg do?**

(4:37am)

**You've turned your phone off haven't you. Well goodnight.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 25 that I wrote instead of studying for my chemistry internal lol. Idk what this chapter really is actually I wrote it at like midnight and things just sorta happened. I couldn't really come across a natural ending for the chapter but it felt too long so I just stopped it where it was. I'm not sure if Chloe is in character, she's really hard to write. so I hope I did her justice. Adrien dealing with Hawkmoth was interesting to write, butterfly puns are pretty hard to come up with, and let's be honest he'd do that, there's not really a handbook on how to deal with this situation. I wanted to write a semi-happy chapter/funny chapter before the whole Hawkmoth situation intensifies. Sorry if you expected it to be full on with Hawkmoth this chapter but it just didn't feel right to have it that way or maybe I just don't want to leave this story yet, I'm not really sure. I'm also not sure where my chapter title came from I was uninspired. I'm going to stop my rant now.....
> 
> Tell me what you think and all that stuff. I'll CATch you next chapter ;)


	26. Much fright. Such fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4:47am)
> 
> It’s my job to protect them though. Paris has faith in me, I can’t let them down.
> 
>  
> 
> (4:50am)
> 
> It’s not ur job. U don’t have to protect Paris, it can protect itself. Please dude, stop the superheroing thing, I don’t want to see my best friend hurt again.
> 
>  
> 
> (4:51am)
> 
> Being a hero means doing the right thing no matter the cost. Protecting Paris is right, my life be damned I’m going to protect the city I love.

Adrien/Chat Noir

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

_**Chloe** _

_Hawkmoth_

* * *

`(3:05am)

_ I will rip off your legs and feed them to Jesus _

(3:06am)

Don’t you sleep?

(3:08am)

_ I am the ruler of the night. I have no need for sleep! _

(3:09am)

You always message me so early in the morning. I get that you don’t sleep but I like to take a cat nap here and there so could you wait until the suns up to try and threaten me?

(3:11am)

_ NO I WILL THREATEN YOU NOW.   _

(3:12am)

Alright, but can you make it quick? I’d like to get some sleep sometime tonight.

(3:15am)

_ I will cover you in lettuce and feed you to the snails which will slowly devour your flesh. _

(3:16am)

....

(3:17am)

I think they’d just eat the lettuce and leaf me alone...

(3:19am)

_ It was a good threat.... _

(3:20am)

_ Wait I’ve got a better one, ok here we go... _

(3:21am)

_ I will rip out your lungs and turn them into shoes _

(3:22am)

You have no sole!

(3:24am)

_ Soon Chat Noir... soon I will find you and follow though with my threats _

(3:26am)

I think knot!

(3:27am)

_ STOP MAKING PUNS I AM TRYINGTO THREATEN YOU HERE! _

(3:30am)

Don’t get your laces all tied up. I’m just tying to have some fun here :)

(3:31am)

_ With every pun you make my hatred for you grows. _

(3:32am)

How punfortunate.

* * *

 

(4:00am)

Hey Nino

(4:02am)

It's 4am y r u awake

(4:05am)

Oh you know the usual. Saving people, superheroing, being threatened by a butterfly super villain, oh and eating pastries. Can’t forget the sweet heavenly taste of the pastries. 

(4:06am)

WHO SELLS PASTRIES AT 4AM????

(4:10am)

Well a pastry store was being robbed so naturally I swooped in and saved them before they all wound up bread. To thank me for doughing my job they gave me a batch of pastries. I donut know how to thank them for their kindness.

(4:12am)

Dude come over and give me one!

(4:13am)

I donut know about that Nino. Our paths may not crossoint. 

(4:19am)

Come to my house and gimme them instead of making puns

(4:20am)

I can only imagine the death glaze you must be giving your screen right now. 

(4:23am)

Wait a sec.... Butterfly super villain?

(4:25am)

Yeah if only he would just fly away but nope. 

(4:27am)

Butterfly....

(4:28am)

They named themself after a butterfly. ‘Hawkmoth’ how threatening. Much fright. Such fear.

(4:30am)

Only u would make jokes when u have a super villain threatening u

(4:32am)

Don’t furget my purrfectly clawsome puns. I make those too!

(4:35am)

Dude u dead. 

(4:36am)

Don’t you think I don’t know that?

(4:39am)

I have a literal butterfly villain after me and all I do is antagonise him with puns. I’m screwed Nino, it’s only a matter of time before he finds me.

(4:40am)

I’m scared Nino

(4:45am)

Dude, Ik u love being Chat Noir and all but maybe u should give up the mask. Maybe u should just go home and go back to urold life, let Chat Noir fade away. Ik that ur chat noir and he’s who u r but if he’s not in public anymore then butterfly man can’t target u. Maybe u should give up the mask and leave the police to protect Paris. 

(4:47am)

It’s my job to protect them though. Paris has faith in me, I can’t let them down.

(4:50am)

It’s not ur job. U don’t have to protect Paris, it can protect itself. Please dude, stop the superheroing thing, I don’t want to see my best friend hurt again.

(4:51am)

Being a hero means doing the right thing no matter the cost. Protecting Paris is right, my life be damned I’m going to protect the city I love.

(4:53am)

Do u even know what ur doing? 

(4:54am)

No, but I’ll figure it out. 

(4:56am)

Please Nino, just trust me on this. 

(4:58am)

Aren’t u scared?

(5:00am)

Truth be told I’m terrified. I have to be brave though.

(5:03am)

I’ll be here for u bro. Just don’t die. 

(5:05am)

I don’t know, my puns are killer after all.

(5:07am)

ADRIEN NO

(5:08am)

ADRIEN YES

* * *

(7:09am)

Good mewning m’lady.

(7:12am)

_ Morning is never good >:( _

(7:16am)

What’s got you so down?

(7:20am)

_ Im tired and 7am is too early to be awake.  _

(7:22am)

Do you want to talk later then?

(7:23am)

_ No u always bring a smile to my face so go on light me up. _

(7:24am)

I’m sure I can find someway to brighten your day. How are you?

(7:26am)

_ I am tired and pissed off I thought we established that. Wbu _

(7:30am)

I’m sad I ran out of pastries :( rip my love life.

(7:32am)

_ EXCUSE ME I THOUGHT U LOVED ME _

(7:34am)

I do love mew but I also love food. 

(7:35am)

_ CHAT NOIR!!!!!! _

(7:37am)

I’m sorry. You will always be in my heart but food will always be right beside you. I love food so much.

(7:40am)

_ This is just like Nino with his goddamn chicken nuggets.  _

(7:41am)

Unlike Nino I eat sophisticated food.

(7:42am)

_ Like what? _

(7:45am)

Things like pastries and the odd chocolate bar. Oh and marshmallows, marshmallows are purrfection.

(7:46am)

_ ‘Sophisticated’ yeah right. _

(7:49am)

I’ll have you know that the queen herself appreciates pastries more than you do. Also the mayor loves marshmallows, LOVES them.

(7:50am)

_ We don’t have a queen..... _

(7:53am)   
Well the mayor then. Just ask Chloe, she’ll tell you the truth!

(7:55am)

_ Hah yeah right! _

(7:58am)

Just ask her, she has nothing to gain by lying to you. 

(8:00am)

_ She hates me though, she’ll lie just to spite me. _

(8:02am)

Just ask her! If I’m right then you have to give me a kiss.

(8:04am)

_ I’ve never even met u.... _

(8:05am)

Well when I meet you then.

(8:07am)

_ What do I get when I win then? _

(8:09am)

Such confidence. What do you want?

(8:10am)

_ For u to go a week JUST ONE FREAKING WEEK without punning. _

(8:12am)

But bugaboo! 7 days without puns makes one weak!

(8:13am)

_ Do we have a deal? _

(8:14am)

Deal.

* * *

(8:16am)

Chloe I need you to help me with something really really important.

(8:17am)

**_Anything for you <3_ **

(8:20am)

**_What do you need?_ **

(8:21am)

Now Chloe it is vital that you tell nobody about this. Not your father, not Sabrina, nobody.

(8:22am)

**_My lips are sealed._ **

(8:23am)

I need you to tell Marinette that your father loves pastries and marshmallows.

(8:25am)

**_Seriously? I thought you were going to tell me some big secret instead you tell me to tell Marinette about Marshmallows._ **

(8:26am)

What can I say? I’m a little mallowdramatic!

(8:27am)

**_I’ll tell her but just your lucky i like you._ **

(8:29am)

Thanks Chloe 

* * *

(10:05am)

_ I hate this _

(10:06am)

**_Hello to you to...._ **

(10:07am)

_ Shut up Chloe. _

(10:10am)

**_Your the one texting me. I assume you want something?_ **

(10:12am)

_ I hate u and freakng Chat noir for making me do this _

(10:13am)

**_I hate you too Marinette so can you just tell me whatever you want to so I don’t have to talk to you anymore?_ **

(10:15am)

**_Im trying to turn over a new leaf but you are making it really hard._ **

(10:16am)

_ I am? What did I ever do to u? Why do u hate me so much Chloe? _

(10:20am)

**_Because everyone loves you! They all love you and I can barely even keep Sabrina as a friend. I couldn’t keep Adrien and I can barely keep Sabrina. Your miss popular and I have nobody._ **

(10:22am)

_ Maybe if u were nice to people they would be ur friend. _

(10:24am)

**_I’m trying._ **

(10:25am)

_ Yeah right.  _

(10:29am)

**_He loves you, he doesn’t love me. Do you know how much that hurts Marinette? The only person other than my father who’s always been there, who I love doesn’t love me back and it's because of you._ **

(10:30am)

_ Ur jelous? Of ME? _

(10:32am)

**_I had to listen to him going on about howamazing you are while I knew I loved him but he didnt love me back. You didn’t care enough to tell him who you were I had to. Youdon’t care enough to meet him so Marinette how could I like you when you seemed to cause him so much pain._ **

(10:35am)

_ Im sorry I didnt know. _

(10:38am)

**_Save it. It's fine now, he loves you not me. I understand that, I want to be there for him and if that means putting up with you so be it. Now what did you want because I’m assuming you wanted something?_ **

(10:40am)

_ Yeah I wanted to ask if ur father really loves pastries and marshmallows. _

(10:42am)

**_Yes he does Are we done?_ **

(10:45am)

_ Yes. Bye Chloe. _

* * *

(11:00am)

_ CHLOE IS JELOUS OF ME BC CHAT LIKES ME????? _

(11:01am)

**U KNOCKED QUEEN BEE DOWN A PEG IM SO PROUD!**

(11:06am)

_ Yeah but some of the things she said, I never realised how much my actions could hurt Chat. _

(11:08am)

**U hurt him yeah, but he forgave u it's all good now.**

(11:10am)

_ Not that just how I refused to meet him or even tell him my name. It must’ve hurt. _

(11:11am)

**Meet him then.**

(11:17am)

_ I can tjust ask to meet him :O _

(11:20am)

_ What if I dont like who he is beneath the mask? _

(11:22am)

**Mask on or off it wont make a difference. U love that kitty cat and trust me ull love whos beneath the cat ears.**

(11:23am)

_ I don’t know.... _

(11:25am)

**Take a risk gurl what’s the worst that could happen?**

(11:27am)

_ I dont think u wanna hear my answer to that..... _

* * *

(12:00pm)

_ U win _

(12:02pm)

I told you it was true! :)

 

(12:05pm)

_ Did I really hurt u by not telling u my name? _

(12:07pm)

A little but I understood why so I didn’t dwell on it.

(12:10pm)

_ Im such an idiot _

(12:11pm)

I was also an idiot m’lady.

(12:14pm)

_ How were u a idiot? _

(12:17pm)

I failed to realise that the girl who puts light into my life was you the entire time.

(12:18pm)

_ Im sorry im not as amazing as u thought i was. I put u through a lot, im so sorry. _

(12:20pm)

You’re right you’re not as amazing as I thought you were, you were so much more.

(12:25pm)

You are the light when everything else seems dark. You put colour back into my world when it was nothing but black and white. I love every part of you, your insecurities, your courage, your jokes, your laugh, it doesn’t matter what part of you I name because the answer will always be I love it. Not because of your appearance, I fell for you even when you were still the mysterious ladybug hiding behind her screen, I fell for you. 

(12:26pm)

I see your name light up my phone screen and suddenly I’m home. Nothing was worse than being without you, you are my other half, the yin to my yang. You are my lucky charm. You are my home no matter how far apart we are. 

(12:29pm)

I know that I’m weird and annoying. I don’t deserve someone as amazing as you, even if you stop loving me once you find out who I am I won’t stop loving you. I will always love you.

(12:33pm)

_ Whoever u r under the mask, u r still the dork who sends me puns at all hours of the night. U r still Chat Noir no matter who u r. U say u don’t deserve me but it's the other way round. U protect Paris, nobody asked u to do it yet u do. U would throw urself in front of a bullet if u knew it could save someone. U r the most caring, the most kind person Ik. How could I ever stop loving u? _

(12:40pm)

I love you bugaboo :)

(12:42pm)

_ I love you too Chaton. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I think something went wrong with last chapter so I don't know what happened there. Anyway I have returned. I intended to write something happy.... it didn't really work out as planned. Chloe is really hard to write though. Ok Adrien is really... mallow dramatic :) and an idiot. I think you will all be happy with next chapter when I post it though :) Or maybe you won't be but hey what do I know? Hawkmoth's threats had some very random origins. The first one was a blend of some things one of my friends has said (If you saw the weird replies to comments she's the one who made them) The I'll rip out your lungs one came from me trying to remember a sherlock quote and I just got it entirely wrong. Yeah Ok I dont know where this rant is going.... So i'm gonna stop now.
> 
> Well tell me what you all think and all that usual stuff I write here. I'll CATch you next chapter :)


	27. Take a risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (12:20pm)  
> Take a risk bro.
> 
> (12:22pm)  
> I’m scared to.
> 
> (12:23pm)  
> That’s y it's a risk. U got this bro, live a little.

Adrien/Chat Noir

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

** Gabriel Agreste **

_ Hawkmoth _

* * *

Thursday 30th March

(5:06am)

_ I can’t decide whether you should live or die, oh you’d probably go to heaven, please dont hang your head and cry. No wonder why, my heart is dead inside, it’s cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we’re going for a ride. _

__

(5:09am)

Was that I can’t decide by the Scissor sisters?

__

(5:10am)

_ You are ruining my dramatic threat _

__

(5:11am)

It’s a song.... 

__

(5:13am)

_ IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DRAMATIC! _

__

(5:14am)

I kinda just tune your threats out. If you want to threaten me, try to be more original instead of just using mewsic.

__

(5:15am)

_ Oh you’re in treble now.... _

(5:16am)

Well in the end I’ll place you under agreste.

__

(5:17am)

*ARREST! I meant arrest damn autocorrect.

__

(5:18am)

_ I will get you one of these days, just you wait Chat Noir, just you wait. _

(5:19am)

Alright? 

__

(5:20am)

_ I’m going to crush you like a bug _

(5:23am)

I’m a cat.....

__

(5:25am)

_ I’m going to crush you like a cat doesn’t sound as dramatic now does it! _

* * *

 

(6:00am)

Good mewning Mari

__

(6:02am)

_ Go back to sleep _

__

(6:03am)

You say that like I actually slept. How are you this fine morning bugaboo?

__

( 6:06am)

_ Tired because SOMEBODY woke me up. The sun isn’t even up yet so neither should you be _

__

(6:07am)

It was me, wasn’t it?

__

(6:08am)

_ Do u know anybody else who texts at such an ungodly hour? _

__

(6:09am)

You’re texting right now so yes.

__

(6:09am)

_ AHHHHHHHHHHH _

__

(6:10am)

Do you want me to stop talking to you so you can go back to sleep?

__

(6:11am)

_ It's too late, I’m awake now. _

__

(6:16am)

How are things?

__

(6:17am)

_ Good I’m designing a dress at the moment _

__

(6:20am)

What does is it look like?

__

(6:21am)

_ It’s going to be made out of paper in a ruffle sort of pattern.  _

__

(6:27am)

That sounds so cool!

__

(6:30am)

_ Thanks :) I’m surprised ur not making puns about it _

__

(6:33am)

I didn’t want to ruffle your feathers. 

__

(6:34am)

_ There they r...... _

__

(8:03am)

Hey Mari, if you were a doll you’d be a MARIonette :)

__

(8:05am)

_ How long did it take you to come up with that? _

__

(8:06am)

I came up with it on the.... SPOT

__

(8:07am)

Get it because Ladybugs have spots and you’re my ladybug?

__

(8:09am)

_ I got it Chat it just wasn’t funny. _

__

(8:10am)   
If you think my pun talent is a myth then you my friend are mythtaken!

__

(8:12am)

_ U r truly the god of puns _

__

(8:13am)

I feel like that’s going to be an insult rather than a compliment....

__

(8:14am)

_ Psst.... I lied. _

__

(8:15am)

BUGABOO

__

(8:15am)

HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME THIS WAY?

__

(8:16am)

I AM HEARTBROKEN

(8:17am)

YOU HEAR THE SOUND OF GLASS SHATTERING IN THE DISTANCE THAT WAS MY HEART

__

(8:20am)

_ U r very dramatic _

__

(8:21am)

What can I say I put on a play about puns.

__

(8:22am)

_ I don’t get it? _

__

(8:23am)

It was a.... Play on words   ͡⚆ ͜ʖ ͡⚆

__

(8:24am)

_ I hate u _

__

(8:25am)

Love you too bugaboo :)

* * *

 

(9:04am)

**Gurl..... u need to meet up with Chat**

__

(9:07am)

_ Hes  a superhero he probably wants to keep his secret identity... u know a secret? _

__

(9:08am)

**I know who he is, Nino knows who he is, u should know too**

__

(9:10am)

_ It’s up to him not me whether I find out or not. _

__

(9:15am)

**Well y dont u take a shot and ask him to meet u? The worst that can happen is he says no.**

__

(9:17am)

_ That's not the worst that can happen. What if he thinks im invading his privacy or trying to get something out of him. I cant do this Alya _

__

(9:19am)

**Even if he thought those things he wouldn’t tell u. He cares too much about u too. Trust me girl, u should at least ask him.**

__

(9:21am)

**Is it about him not being ready or u not being ready to fnd out?**

__

(9:22am)

_ I’m ready, I just dont wanna pressure him It should be his choice. _

__

(9:24am)

**Some day I’ll get u 2 together >:(**

* * *

 

Saturday 1st April 2017

__

(10:04am)

_ I will burn you _

__

(10:05am)

Wow you’re sure on fire with your threats today

__

(10:06am)

_ I will burn the heart out of you. _

* * *

 

(11:34am)

Dude u should ask Mari to meet u

__

(11:37am)

I don’t want her to be in danger 

__

(11:38am)

U rnt dangerous

__

(11:40am)

I’m not but there are other people who are.

__

(11:41am)

U can protect her

__

(11:44am)

What if I’m not enough? What if I can’t keep her safe? I can’t lose her Nino. I can’t.

__

(11:45am)   
U took on armed robbers single handed. U took down gunmen without even breaking a sweat. U can keep her safe.

(11:47am)

I won’t always be there to protect her though. 

__

(11:49am)

I’m not her knight in shining armour, I’m not her hero, I’m just me.

__

(11:50am)

Do u know what the definition of a hero is?

__

(11:52am)

It’s a person who is  a person noted for courageous acts or nobility of character:

__

(11:55am)

I’m not a hero, I’m just a human. Everyone in Paris seems to have so much faith that I can protect them, but I can’t. I can’t save everyone, I can’t stop every crime, I can’t save them.

__

(11:56am)

Yet u have. 

__

(11:57am)

U have saved everyone of us.

__

(12:00pm)

No I haven’t. I’ve seen people shot dead because I wasn’t quick enough to get a gun from someone's hands, I’ve seen people die Nino, heroes don’t let people die. I’m not a hero nor am I a saviour, I’m just a kid who ran away and thought he could so some good in the world, yet I failed.

__

(12:04pm)

U can’t save everyone no matter how hard u try. U r a hero

__

(12:05pm)

I’m scared Nino.

__

(12:07pm)

What of?

__

(12:10pm)

Everything. What if she doesn’t like me? What if I put her in danger? I know she can take care of herself but I don’t want to chance her getting hurt. I’m terrified.

__

(12:12pm)

She’s not going to hate u. Ur not going to put her in danger

__

(12:15pm)

What makes you so sure?

__

(12:19pm)

She won’t hate u just bc she knows the face behind the mask. She won’t be in danger bc ur not dangerous.

__

(12:20pm)

Take a risk bro.

__

(12:22pm)

I’m scared to.

__

(12:23pm)

That’s y it's a risk. U got this bro, live a little.

__

(12:30pm)

Hey I have a pun for this!

__

(12:31pm)

Oh no

(12:32pm)

Shh it’s really funny!

__

(12:33pm)

Don’t steal kitchen supplies unless it’s a whisk you’re willing to take :)

__

(12:35pm)

...... not funny

__

(12:37pm)

Come on admit it you laughed!

__

(12:40pm)

I would never laugh at a pun as horrible as that.

__

(12:41pm)

How punfortunate! One day I will make you laugh with puns :)

__

(12:43pm)

Surrreeee

__

(12:45pm)

Mark my words bro, I will make you laugh with a pun!

__

(12:46pm)

Keep telling urself that

* * *

 

Sunday 2nd April 2017

(1:03am)

OK OK Ive got some puns for you!

__

(1:05am)

**Adrien it’s 1am why are you awake?**

__

(1:07am)

To send you puns of course!

__

(1:09am)

**Why?**

__

(1:10am)

Because if I can make you laugh with puns I can make Nino laugh!

__

(1:12am)

**Alright, give me your best puns then.**

__

(1:15am)

So a sheep, a drum and a snake fall down a hill. Baaa-dum-tsssss

__

(1:17am)

A bank manager without anyone around may find themselves a-loan

__

(1:18am)

What’s the worst thing about planning a party in space? You have to planet!

__

(1:20am)

It was an emotional wedding, even the cake was in tiers.

__

(1:21am)

There was an explosion at the cheese factory, there was de-brie everywhere!

__

(1:24am)

**Use the first one.**

__

(1:25am)

Why are you helping me?

__

(1:27am)

**Because you’re my son and puns are punderful.**

__

(1:30am)

I knew I got my punning from somewhere! Goodnitrogen father :)

__

(1:32am)

**Goodnight :)?**

__

(1:33am)

YOU’RE EVEN USING EMOTICONS MUCH GASP SUCH SUPURRISE!

__

(1:35am)

**Yeah yeah just go to sleep.**

* * *

 

(1:36am)

So a sheep, a drum and a snake fall down a hill. Baaa-dum-tsssss

__

(1:38am)

I hate that I laughed at that >:(

__

(1:40am)

MWAHHAHAHA I TOLD YOU I’M GOOD AT PUNS :)

__

(1:42am)

Yeah yeah

* * *

 

(10:00pm)

Are you a ghost because when I see you I wanna yell boo! 

__

(10:01pm)

_ OH NO _

__

(10:02pm)

Oh yes!

__

(10:04pm)

Are you a camera because everytime I see you I smile :)

__

(10:05pm)

Are you sure your name isn’t google because you’re everything I’m searching for ;)

__

(10:06pm)

You must be a keyboard because you’re just my type.

__

(10:07pm)

_ If ur trying to be romantic it's not working.... _

__

(10:08pm)

I value my breath, it’d be nice if you didn’t take it away everytime I see your name.

__

(10:09pm)

_ Ok that one was kinda good.... _

__

(10:11pm)

Why can’t I see the stars tonight?

__

(10:12pm)

_ Are u inside or something? _

__

(10:13pm)

No, you outshine them all <3

__

(10:15pm)

_ Two can play at that game.... _

__

(10:17pm)

_ I lost my number can u give me urs _

__

(10:18pm)

..........................

__

(10:19pm)

_ I knew ud be in awe of my ability _

__

(10:20pm)

You do realise that you are texting me.....

__

(10:21pm)

_ Yes... _

__

(10:22pm)

And that you need my number to text me....

__

(10:23pm)

_ Oh...... _

Monday 3rd April 2017

__

(1:23pm)

Marinette?

__

(1:24pm)

_ Hi Chaton :) _

__

(1:25pm)

Do you want to meet up?

__

(1:28pm)

_ To meet up? With u?  _

__

(1:30pm)

No I want to meet up with the other Marinette that lives in my phone :/

__

(1:31pm)

Yes you!

* * *

 

(1:33pm)

_ U SET THIS UP DIDNT U ALYA _

__

(1:34pm)

**Set what up?**

__

(1:36pm)

_ HE WANTS TO MEET ME _

__

(1:39pm)

**As much as I’d like to take credit for it, I didn’t set it up**

__

(1:40pm)

_ WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ALYA HE WANTS TO MEET ME????? _

__

(1:42pm)

**SAY YES**

__

(1:44pm)

_ BUT WHAT IF HE HATES ME OR I ANNOY HIM OR AJKJFNNR IC AFTN  DO THIS  _

__

(1:46pm)

**HES NOT GOING TO HATE U**

__

(1:47pm)

_ HOW DO U KNOW _

__

(1:49pm)

**DOES HE HATE U NOW?**

__

(1:50pm)

_ NO? _

__

(1:51pm)

**THEN HE’S NOT GOING TO HATE U**

* * *

(2:02pm)

Marinette?

__

(2:03pm)

We don’t have to meet if you don’t want to.

__

(2:05pm)

_ No no, I want to.  _

__

(2:06pm)

_ I’d love to meet u :) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are happy with this chapter even if it is filled to the brim with puns, I was in a really punny mood when I wrote it. I don't really know what to say about this chapter but I think you guys along with Nino and Alya will be happy that the two dorks finally agreed to meet. I'm not going to say anything else because I'll probably give away spoilers.
> 
> Tell me what you all thought of the chapter and all that usual stuff. I'll CATch you guys next chapter ;)


	28. You are a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1:10am)  
> Do you think I’m a good hero?
> 
> (1:12am)  
> Ur the best hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry

Adrien/Chat Noir

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

** Gabriel Agreste **

_ Hawkmoth _

* * *

(1:13pm)

**DID U SAY YES????**

__

(1:15pm)

_ Yes _

__

(1:18pm)

**FINALLLLLYYYYY**

__

(1:19pm)

_ No need to get so excited _

__

(1:22pm)

**U DONT UNDERSTAND MY OTP IS FINALLY BECOMING CANNON**

__

(1:23pm)

_ I thought Adrinette was ur otp? _

__

(1:24pm)   
**If only u knew........**

__

(1:26pm)

_ If only I knew what? _

__

(1:29pm)

**LOL**

* * *

 

(1:30pm)

**So u finally asked her eh boy**

__

(1:31pm)

Yeah I did Alya. 

__

(1:34pm)

**Good, I’ve been waiting for this moment for ages.**

__

(1:36pm)

??? What moment?

__

(1:39pm)

**The 2 of u finally getting together, srsly just kiss the girl**

__

(1:43pm)

I will ;)

__

(1:44pm)

**If u hurt her I’ll kill u.**

__

(1:45pm)

Noted.

* * *

(1:46pm)

I finally asked her to meet me

__

(1:48pm)

WHAT DID SHE SAY

__

(1:50pm)

She said yes :)

__

(1:51pm)

R u gonna tell her who u r when u meet her?

__

(1:53pm)

Yes, I’m scared though. What if she decides she doesn’t like me?

__

(1:55pm)

She loves u now, she’ll still love u then. If she hurts u tell me and Ill kill her

__

(1:58pm)

Don’t hurt my bugaboo!

__

(2:00pm)

Fine Ill just be pissed 

__

(2:03pm)

Good, I want my bugaboo alive Nino. 

__

(2:05pm)

Bugaboo.....

(2:06pm)

That is so sappy dude

__

(2:09pm)

I was trying to be affectionate but it’s kind of habit for me to call her bugaboo or m’lady now.

__

(2:10pm)

I see

* * *

 

(2:30pm)

**IT'S REALLY HAPPENING**

__

(2:31pm)

**THEY R MEETING**

__

(2:32pm)

**MARICHAT IS GONNA SAIL THEY WILL FINALLY KNOW**

__

(2:33pm)

IKR FINALLY THE 2 IDIOTS R MEETING 

__

(2:35pm)

IT'S BEEN TORTURE WATCHING THEM DANCE AROUND EACH OTHER ALL THIS TIME

__

(2:37pm)

**SOON ENOUGH THEY WILL KNOW AND EVERYTHING EILL BE PERFECT**

__

(2:38pm)

I SHIP IT

__

(2:40pm)

**I knew there was a reason I loved u :)**

__

(2:41pm)

Aw love u 2 alya

* * *

(5:09pm)

So where do u wanna meet?

__

(5:10pm)

_ How about a cafe? _

__

(5:11pm)

Which cafe?

__

(5:13pm)

_ I don’t know, a cafe? _

__

(5:15pm)

There are over 7000 cafes in Paris, you’re going to have to be a little more specific than ‘a cafe’

__

(5:16pm)

_ Shut up, unlike u I don’t know useless facts like how many cafes paris has _

__

(5:18pm)

It is a very important fact! 

__

(5:19pm)

_ It really isn’t, why would u even bother memorising that _

__

(5:20pm)

Because I love food, we’ve been over this.

__

(5:21pm)

_ Ur a dork _

__

(5:22pm)

Yeah but I’m your dork.

__

(5:23pm)

_ U sap _

__

(5:24pm)

Yeah but you love me <3

__

(5:25pm)

_ Where r we gonna meet tho? _

__

(5:27pm)

Why don’t I just meet you at your family’s bakery?

__

(5:30pm)

_ R u sure?  _

__

(5:31pm)

Yeah, you guys sell the best croissants! 

__

(5:33pm)

_ How do u know that _

__

(5:36pm)

It may shock you to know but I do in fact buy food from bakeries. 

__

(5:39pm)

_ I think Id remember selling food to a superhero _

__

(5:40pm)

I have a secret identity remember ;)

(5:43pm)

_ I’m so used to thinking of u as just Chat that I forget that it's not actually ur name _

__

(5:44pm)

Aw you think of me, how sweet <3

__

(5:49pm)

_ When do u wanna meet? _

__

(5:50pm)

How about Thursday at 3:03pm?

__

(5:53pm)

_ Why such an exact time? _

__

(5:54pm)

So you can finally be on thyme! (get it because thyme is a herb, I assume you use it in baking and you’re usually late)

__

(5:56pm)

I was going to look for my missing watch but I could never find the time

__

(5:57pm)

_ Oh god here we go again _

__

(6:00pm)

Have you ever tried to eat a clock? It’s very time consuming

__

(6:01pm)

_ Can u even go a minute without punning? _

__

(6:02pm)

I could go an eternity without punning if it were four you.

__

(6:03pm)

_ That would’ve been sweet but it had puns in it _

__

(6:04pm)

Maybe I should clock out of my punning then.

__

(6:05pm)

_ That made zero sense _

__

(6:06pm)

That made purrfect sense!

__

(6:07pm)

I’d spend an eternity with you purrincess. I love you <3

__

(6:09pm)

_ I’m pretty sure that is a pun but I’m gonna take it as u being serious and sweet so thanks. :) _

__

(6:10pm)

I’m always serious when it comes to you.

__

(6:12pm)

_ Chat..... ur never serious _

__

(6:14pm)

I’m serious about my feelings for you.

__

(6:15pm)

If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I’d be holding the galaxy

__

(6:16pm)

_ Well.... r u a alien bc u abducted my heart _

__

(6:17pm)

You are like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life.

__

(6:18pm)

_ If stars fell every time you made me smile the sky would be empty. _

__

(6:20pm)

If I had a garden, I’d put my tulips and your tulips together.

__

(6:23pm)

_ Is ur name wifi because I’m feeling a connection between us ;) _

__

(6:24pm)

When I grow old, I’ll look back and reminisce on the of the biggest thing in my life, the day I met you ;)

__

(6:25pm)

_ Ok I cant top that one it was too cute _

__

(6:26pm)

Just like you! :D

* * *

 

(11:43pm)

_ We meet again Chat Noir _

__

(11:45pm)

We’ve never actually met, you just keep randomly texting me vague threats.....

__

(11:46pm)

_ We meet Chat Noir _

__

(11:47pm)

I haven’t met you....

__

(11:50pm)

_ Chat Noir.... _

__

(11:53pm)

That’s my name don’t wear it out. What can I do for you this fine night Hawky?

__

(11:55pm)

_ I hate you _

__

(11:56pm)

I’m well aware of that. 

__

(11:59pm)

_ I will get my revenge on you _

__

(12:01am)

What did I even do?

__

(12:02am)

_ You know what you did....... >:( _

__

(12:05am)

Why would I ask what I did if I knew what it was?

__

(12:07am)

_ Because you’re Chat Noir, you do weird stuff all the time. _

(12:09am)

Can you tell me why exactly you hate me so much?

__

(12:10am)

_ It’s your fault she’s dead _

__

(12:11am)

I’m not a murderer

__

(12:13am)

_ You didn’t save her. _

__

(12:16am)

_ She died during that shooting, the first time you ever appeared. She died! _

__

(12:17am)

Who was she?

__

(12:18am)

_ My wife. _

__

(12:20am)

I’m so sorry. I did everything I could to save everyone I could, but underneath this mask I’m just a kid. I don’t know anything about medicine, let alone how to help someone who was shot. I tried, I know I failed, but I tried. 

__

(12:23am)

_ That doesnt change the fact that you failed _

__

(12:24am)

_ Some hero you are _

__

(12:25am)

I’m sorry, a day hasn’t passed where I haven’t regretted that I failed. I can’t save everyone, no matter how much I want to, I’m sorry that your wife happened to be the one that I failed to save.

__

(12:26am)

_ No, you should’ve saved her. You wanna play hero? Then act like one. _

__

(12:28am)

I get it your angry, I’m sorry.

__

(12:30am)

_ Sorry doesnt cut it Chat Noir. I’m going to make you pay _

__

(12:31am)

_ You will know exactly how she felt. _

__

(12:33am)

What if I just called the police on you?

__

(12:34am)

_ You don’t even know my name so what could they do? _

(12:35am)

_ Face it Chat Noir, nothing can save you from me. _

* * *

 

(1:04am)

Hey, can we talk?

__

(1:05am)

_ It's 1am let me sleep _

__

(1:06am)

Sorry Mari

__

(1:09am)

_ Y r u even awake _

__

(1:10am)

Do you think I’m a good hero?

__

(1:12am)

_ Ur the best hero _

__

(1:13am)

What if I failed though?

__

(1:14am)

_ What do u mean by failed? _

__

(1:15am)

People have died because of my failures.

__

(1:16am)

I wasn’t quick enough to save them, it was my fault.

__

(1:20am)

_ Chat nobody asked u to be a hero, u stepped up all on ur own. Ur just a kid, yet u carry the weight of the world on ur shoulders. People die bc the police were too slow, people die bc the fire department were too slow, people die bc the parmedics couldn’t restart their hearts, people die because of the ‘failures’ of everyday heroes all the time. U cant save everyone, the point is that u still try to. U r a hero Chat. _

__

(1:23am)

What makes you so sure?

__

(1:25am)

_ Y r u so worried about this? U r a hero _

(1:26am)

Hawkmoth

__

(1:27am)

_ Who’s Hawkmoth? _

__

(1:30am)

A supervillain I guess, he sends me vague threatening messages a lot. 

__

(1:31am)

Sorry I know it’s early, I shouldn’t be bothering you about all this.

__

(1:33am)

_ Hey it's ok. _

__

(1:35am)

How are you?

__

(1:37am)

_ Good, what can I do to cheer u up? _

__

(1:40am)

Just talking to you cheers me up. Thanks for being there for me bugaboo :)

__

(1:42am)

_ Ill always be here for u chaton _

__

(1:43am)

_ Always _

__

(1:44am)

:) Goodnight m’lady

__

(1:45am)

_ Night Chaton. _

* * *

(8:00am)

**How are you?**

__

(8:02am)

You’re texting me? 

  
(8:03am)

What did Plagg do?

__

(8:04am)

**I want to know how you are**

__

(8:05am)

I am fine, now seriously what did Plagg do?

__

(8:07am)

**He may of broken a window**

__

(8:08am)

**Or three......**

__

(8:10am)

Are you really surpurrised? It’s Plagg we’re talking about here, he does things just to be annoying.

__

(8:12am)

**Yes, but he was less annoying when you were here.**

__

(8:13am)

You used to message me because he wouldn’t leave you alone due to your weird pocket cheese. Why do you even carry cheese around in your pockets anyway?

__

(8:15am)

**He wasn’t that annoying....**

__

(8:17am)

You locked him in the security camera room once because he broke a vase and wouldn’t leave you alone. I wouldn’t have found him if I hadn’t heard his meowing that you insisted was a ‘broken alarm clock.’

__

(8:19am)

**That was one time!**

__

(8:23am)

**Just come home, I miss you and Plagg is insufferable without you here.**

(8:25am)

I’ll come home Thursday.

__

(8:26am)

**Why Thursday? Why not today?**

__

(8:30am)

I’ll tell you if you tell me why you carry around pocket cheese....

__

(8:32am)

**I’ll see you Thursday then.**

* * *

(2:43pm)

_ I just realised how will I know it's u????? _

__

(2:45pm)

Do you know any other people who dress up in catsuits and save Paris?

__

(2:46pm)

_ Fair point........ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not intended to be this angsty but nope it ended up angsty, sorry guys. Well at least you know Hawkmoth's reason for hating Chat, yeah it's a pretty dark reason and yeah. He really misplaced his blame, and he's pretty messed up. I'm sorry, I don't really know how it ended up this dark.... Marinette knows of Hawkmoth's existence now, so yeah. I really don't know what to say about this chapter other than sorry. 
> 
> Okay that's all from me for now, so I'll CATch you next chapter. Tell me what you think and stuff.


	29. Clothes and memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4:06am)  
> TODAYS THE DAY
> 
> (4:07am)  
> GO TO SLEEP
> 
> (4:08am)  
> IM TOO EXCITED TO SLEEP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, a lot of stuff happened in my life recently and I just didn't feel like or have the inspiration to write this. In all honesty, this chapter lacked inspiration but its been a while so I'm posting it anyway

Adrien/Chat Noir

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

** Gabriel Agreste **

_**Chloe** _

* * *

 

Monday 3rd April 2017

 

(6:39am)

The sunrise is so pretty, but not as pretty as you are.

 

(6:40am)

Well actually the sun hasn’t rose yet, it’s still dark.

 

(6:42am)

Dark just like my world is without you.

 

(6:45am)

Why hasn’t the sun risen yet, it’s dark :(

 

(6:47am)

Simba, my child, everything the light touches is yours.

  
(6:50am)

I was trying to meme but then I realised that the sun is still not out so it’s not going to work.

* * *

 

(6:52am)

SOME

 

(6:53am)

Body once told me that the world was gonna roll me

 

(6:54am)

I aint the sharpest tool in the shed 

 

(6:55am)

She was looking kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead.

 

(6:56am)

Well the years start coming and they dont stop coming, dont stop coming, dont stop coming,dont stop coming,dont stop coming,dont stop coming,dont stop coming,dont stop coming,dont stop coming,dont stop coming,dont stop coming,dont stop coming,dont stop coming,dont stop coming,dont stop coming,dont stop coming, 

 

(6:58am)

I knew you would understand my meme ways.

 

(7:00am)

Go to sleep 

 

(7:01am)

No, I must wait for the sun and answer the calling of the memes.

 

(7:02am)

Tell the memes to leave a voicemail 

* * *

 

(7:05am)

I stayed up all night to see where the sun went... then it dawned on me.

 

(7:10am)

**I hate u >:(**

 

(7:12am)

**Remind me again y I havent murdered you?**

 

(7:13am)

Because I’m a superhero and you like superheroes ;)

 

(7:15am)

**Can I go back to sleep?**

 

(7:16am)

Yes....

* * *

 

(7:24am)

The sun is finally rising.

 

(7:25am)

It’s so pretty, much beauty.

 

(7:27am)

_Tell the sun to go away some of us are trying to sleep_

 

(7:28am)

There are these things called curtains princess, try those.

 

(7:30am)

_I remember telling you the exact same thing._

 

(7:31am)  
I still couldn’t find their off button in the end so I just left them shut.

 

(7:33am)

_Again..... CURTAINS DON’T HAVE OFF BUTTONS_

 

(7:34am)

Are you sure?

 

(7:35am)

_YES_

 

(7:37am)

No, you must be joking. Who ever heard of ‘opening’ a curtain, you turn them off not open them.

 

(7:38am)

_No_

 

(7:40am)

Yes.

 

(7:42am)

_Chat.... look up how to ‘turn off a curtain’_

 

(7:45am)

I’m seeing a lot of stuff about phones

 

(7:47am)

_Phones have curtains?_

 

(7:49am)

Apparently? It seems that I was too blinded by your awesomeness to realise

 

(7:50am)

Get it, because blinds are a type of curtain and you’re awesome?

 

(7:53am)

_That would’ve been sweet but it had a pun in it...._

 

(7:55am)

What can I say, a good pun is it’s own reword!

 

(7:58am)

_I can’t believe im saying this but Id rather go to school than put up with ur puns_

 

(8:00am)

_U are punbelievable_

 

(8:03am)

YOU MADE A PUN!!!!!!!!!!!

 

(8:04am)

That was so punexpected

 

(8:05am)

_Is it even possible for you to stop punning anymore?_

 

(8:06am)

My puns are punstoppable

 

(8:07am)

_:/ of course they are_

* * *

 

(4:05pm)

_Alya help, what do I wear to meet Chat?_

 

(4:19pm)

**Ur not meeting him til thurs dw about it yet**

 

(4:21pm)

_ALYA U DONT UNDERSTAND WHAT IM GOING THROUGH_

 

(4:24pm)

**Omfg just wear clothes Mari.**

 

(4:25pm)

**U know those items u wear to cover ur body**

 

(4:27pm)

_BUT WHAT CLOTHES AL_

 

(4:28pm)

**PEOPLE CLOTHES**

 

(4:30pm)

_BUT WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE CLOTHES_

 

(4:32pm)

**THE KIND THAT U WEAR**

 

(4:33pm)

**U DESIGN CLOTHES ALL THE TIME IT' SHOULDNTBE HARD FOR U TO CHOOSE**

 

(4:40pm)

_BUT I DONT KNOW WHAT WERE GONNA DO WHEN WE MEET. LIKE DO I WEAR CASUAL CLOTHES BUT WHAT IF WE GO OUT SOMEWHERE FANCY AND EVERYONE IS JUDGING ME CUZ IM THE GIRL IN CASUAL CLOTHES AT THIS FANCY PLACE BUT WHAT IF I WEAR FANCY THINGS AND WERE JUST LIKE GOING FOR A WALK SOMEWHERE AND THEN I TRIP ON THE FANCY THINGS AND FALL AND EMBARASS MYSELF AND HE HATES ME_

 

(4:42pm)

**Chill**

 

(4:44pm)

_I CANT CHILL I ONLY HAVE 3 DAYS TO COME UP WITH AN OUTFIT AND TO AHHHHHHH I CANT CHILL ABOUT THIS ALYA_

 

(4:45pm)

**If ur worried about wearing the wrong clothes u could just ask him what ur gonna do.....**

 

(4:47pm)

_UR A GENIUSSSSS_

 

(4:50pm)

**I know.**

* * *

 

(5:00pm)

_What r we gonna do on thursday?_

 

(5:02pm)  
Meet?

 

(5:04pm)

_Yes but like when we meet...._

 

(5:05pm)

_I need to know Chat this is important_

 

(5:06pm)

Why?

 

(5:08pm)

_I need to know what clothes to wear_

 

(5:10pm)

Where the kind that go on your body

 

(5:11pm)

_That's not helpful_

 

(5:13pm)

Well what do you want to do?

 

(5:17pm)

_I don’t know! Like is it a date are we just meeting whats going on_

 

(5:19pm)

It’s whatever you want it to be bugaboo

 

(5:22pm)

_What can we even do? We can’t go anywhere or ull get hounded by the media given u r literally a superhero_

 

(5:25pm)

Simple I can just change

 

(5:28pm)

_But how will I recognise u then_

 

(5:30pm)

Catsuit or not you’ll know me when you see me

 

(5:31pm)

_Id like the think that but as Ive been told Im oblivious_

 

(5:33pm)

Given that I’ll be actively looking for you I can just approach you and say that it’s me, problem solved.

 

(5:35pm)

_So im going to know who u really r......._

 

(5:43pm)

Wait I have an idea, I want my reveal to you to be memorable so I’ll meet you in my catsuit and we’ll go somewhere where there aren’t people where it’s romantic and then BAM I’ll tell you who I am and you hopefully won’t hate me.

 

(5:44pm)

_Why would I hate u?_

 

(5:46pm)

I’ve seen how you acted around my civilian self, you seemed like you hated him.

 

(5:47pm)

_No matter who u r under the mask I’ll still love u kitty._

 

(5:48pm)

Promise?

 

(5:49pm)

_Promise._

Tuesday 4th April 2017

 

(11:26am)

_WE NEVER FIGURED OUT WHAT WE WERE DOING I NEED TO KNOW WHAT TO WEAR_

 

(11:29am)

It doesn’t bother me what you wear Mari, either way you’ll look adorable.

 

(11:30am)

_Well it bothers me. Do i wear a dress? Do i normal? Do i slighly dressed up normal? Do i formal?_

 

(11:32am)

Wear whatever makes you comfortable.

 

(11:33am)

_THAT IS NO HELP_

 

(11:35am)

Dress as Belle if you want, honestly buginette, whatever you wear will be fine.

 

(11:38am)

_ARGH_

 

(11:40am)

Just wear what you want and we’ll decide what we do according to what your dressed for, how about that?

 

(11:42am)

_Fine._

* * *

(11:45am)

_ALYA WHAT DO I WEAR_

 

(11:47am)

**CLOTHES**

 

(11:50am)

_What clothes_

 

(11:53am)

**Wear a snot green dress with bright yellow stockings and fluro black shoes**

 

(11:55am)

_Fluro black...._

 

(11:58am)

**Yes come on admit it that's the perfect outfit to meet him in**

 

(12:04pm)

_Fluro black isn’t even a colour._

 

(12:05pm)

**It is now**

 

(12:07pm)

_Y cant u be useful argh_

* * *

 

(12:09pm)

_Nino what do i wear to meet Chat?_

 

(12:10pm)

Clothes? 

 

(12:11pm)

_I KNOW THAT MUCH BUT WHAT CLOTHES?_

 

(12:15pm)

Ok wear a Pantone 448C coloured dress along with teal tights and mustard yellow shoes. 

 

(12:17pm)

_When i asked for advice i wanted good advice not the most horrible colour combination ever_

 

(12:20pm)

Excuse u i have amazing fashion sense and that is the best colour combo ever 

 

(12:23pm)

_Hahahah no_

* * *

(12:25pm)

_Chloe I know u hate me but u r my last hope, i need fashion advice_

 

(12:26pm)

**_Id say_ **

 

(12:27pm)

_Insult me later give me advice first, i’m meeting chat what do i wear_

 

(12:30pm)

**_Wear a ladybug patterned dress_ **

 

(12:32pm)

_Finally someone has good advice!_

 

(12:33pm)

_I cant believe im saying this but thank u!_

 

(12:36pm)

**_For the record i still dont like you_ **

 

(12:37pm)

_Right back atcha_

* * *

Wednesday 5th April 2017

 

(2:42pm)

ONE MORE DAY

 

(2:42pm)

SO CLOSE YET SO FAR

 

(2:44pm)

_I CANT WAIT_

 

(2:45pm)

Soon......

 

(2:48pm)

_Im so excited :D_

 

(3:00pm)

Same, just please don’t hate me.

 

(3:04pm)

_So we’re back to that?_

 

(3:07pm)

_I promise that nothing could make me hate u, even if u r chloe in disguise i could never hate u._

 

(3:08pm)

_I love u too much for that_

 

(3:09pm)

Purrincess, i think you might be even sappier than I am.

 

(3:10pm)

_:)_

 

Thursday 5th April 2017

 

(4:06am)

TODAYS THE DAY

 

(4:07am)

_GO TO SLEEP_

 

(4:08am)

IM TOO EXCITED TO SLEEP

* * *

(4:10am)

Dad, I need advice. How do you do the whole dating thing?

 

(4:13am)

**Go to sleep you’re delusional.**

 

(4:15am)

Thanks for that vote of confidence but I’m serious

 

(4:16am)

**Morning serious I’m dad.**

 

(4:18am)

I cant decide if I should be proud that you made a dad joke or annoyed that you made a dad joke.

 

(4:20am)

But seriously.

 

(4:22am)

**Im not seriously I’m dad.**

 

(4:25am)

You’re no help.

 

(4:30am)

**No I’m dad.**

 

(4:35am)

I’m going to sleep.

 

(4:36am)

**Goodnight going to sleep.**

 

(4:37am)

Two can play that game Dad

 

(4:39am)

**They are called dad jokes not son jokes**

 

(4:40am)

I’d tell you a joke about construction but I’m still working on it

 

(4:41am)

**I stayed up all night wondering where the sun went, then it dawned on me.**

 

(4:45am)

The sun is a fixed point which the earth rotates around, so technically it does not move. When it’s night and the sun is gone it is because the globe has turned to that our part of the world is no longer facing the sun but technically the sun has gone nowhere.

 

(4:47am)

**You ruined my joke with science.**

 

(4:50am)

Go to sleep, you can do that with your eyes closed.

 

(4:52am)

**You go to sleep**

* * *

(10:04am)

So todays the day huh? 

 

(10:05am)

Yup

 

(10:07am)

Excited? 

 

(10:10am)

More like nervous, what if she hates me?

 

(10:13am)

For the last time she wont hate u 

 

(10:15am)

Alright alright

 

(10:17am)

Relax 

 

(10:20am)

I cant relax in 4 hours and 43 minutes.

 

(10:23am)

Seriously just relax dude, itll be cool maris cool ur sorta cool 

 

(10:24am)

Excuse me I am super cool.

 

(10:25am)

Hahah sure 

* * *

 

(11:56am)

**So todays the day**

 

(11:59am)

_Todays the day_

 

(12:04pm)

**Ready to meet the love of ur life?**

 

(12:05pm)

_ALYA_

 

(12:06pm)

_Yes tho......._

 

(12:09pm)

**U GOT THIS GURL**

 

(12:10pm)

_I know u dont need to agressively text me encouragement._

 

(12:13pm)

**I DO SO**

 

(12:14pm)

_U DO NOT_

 

(12:18pm)

**I expect u to tell me everything when it's over**

 

(12:20pm)

_Dont worry i will_

 

(12:24pm)

**Good bc i expect this to go well so that my ship will sail**

 

(12:25pm)

_Which ship would that be?_

 

(12:28pm)

**Currently it's known as Marichat**

* * *

(2:45pm)

_Are u ready? I’m warning u I might be late_

 

(2:47pm)

You live there?

 

(2:50pm)

_U underestimate how good at being late I am_

 

(2:52pm)

It seems that I must.

 

(2:55pm)

_I’ll see u soon :)_

 

(2:57pm)

See you soo

 

(3:03pm)

_That was a weird place to cut off the text? Did ur phone glitch?_

 

(3:06pm)

_Im here, where r u?_

 

(3:10pm)

_I see no cute blond in a catsuit_

(3:14pm)

_Chat?_

 

(3:15pm)

_Alya is there a fight going on?_

 

(3:17pm)

**With Chat?**

 

(3:20pm)

_Yeah he hasn’t shown up yet_

 

(3:22pm)

**Im sure hes just caught up in a superhero thing it's no biggie.**

 

(3:25pm)

_Yeah no biggie......_

 

(4:00pm)

_Chat where r u im starting to get worried_

 

(4:03pm)

_R u fighting some bad guy or something is that y ur not answering?_

 

(4:05pm)

_Good luck?_

 

(5:34pm)

_Seriously chat this is ridiculous, i’ve been waiting hours._

 

(5:36pm)

_Are u ok? Did something happen?_

 

(5:39pm)

_Please respond as soon as u get this kitty._

 

(5:40pm)

_Y did u stand me up?_

 

(5:42pm)

_Where r u kitty?_

 

(6:00pm)

_I assume u have a good reason, please just talk to me._

 

(11:49pm)

_Kitty it’s been hours_

 

(11:50pm)

_Oh Chat, i hope ur ok._

 

(11:51pm)

_I love u even if u did stand me up._

 

(11:53pm)

_I love u Chat Noir, now and forever._

 

(7:34am)

**HOW DID IT GO?**

 

(7:35am)

_He never showed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry........... 
> 
> I am interested to hear your theories as to what happened to Chat I always enjoy reading them. One of my friends read the chapter and asked me "DID SHREK TAKE HIM TO HIS SWAMP" which I find pretty funny. Tell me what you guys think and all that usual stuff :) CATch you next chapter


	30. Speculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (7:50am)  
> I’m worried Alya, I think that something might’ve happened to him

_ Marinette/Ladybug _

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

** Gabriel Agreste **

* * *

 

(7:40am)

**WHAT DO U MEAN HE NEVER SHOWED?**

 

(7:41am)

_ Idk what to tell u Alya. He didnt show up, i dont know y. _

 

(7:43am)

**Maybe some superhero thing came up and he was too tired to text u or broke his phone?**

 

(7:45am)

_ I know him Alya, he would’ve found some other way to contact me if that was the case.  _

 

(7:49am)

**Why do u think he didnt show then?**

 

(7:50am)

_ I’m worried Alya, I think that something might’ve happened to him _

 

(7:55am)

**I’m sure he’s fine gurl.**

 

(7:58am)

_ Ur probably right, maybe I’m just overreacting. It’s just he was so excited to meet, I don’t know why he just wouldn’t show. _

 

(8:00am)

**I didn’t manage to record any fights yesterday, but there must’ve been one, surely he wouldn’t of stood u up without reason?**

 

(8:04am)

_ Maybe he just changed his mind, maybe Im not good enough for a superhero _

 

(8:05am)

**Bullshit. He talked about u like ur the sun to his moon and all of that cheesy shit people say on TV when they are in love. He loved u girl.**

 

(8:06am)

_ Yeah.... loved.....  _

 

(8:07am)

_ Maybe he just doesn’t love me anymore and didn’t know how to tell me. _

 

(8:10am)

**He’s not like that. He loves u so much he wouldn’t stand u up.**

 

(8:11am)

_ Im scared Alya, he’s a superhero, either he doesn’t like me or something happened. I just don’t know which it is. _

* * *

(8:12am)

**NINO HELP**

 

(8:14am)

Whatcha need?

 

(8:15am)

**Adrien’s AWOL**

 

(8:17am)

What do u mean AWOL?

 

(8:20am)

**He didn’t show up to meet Mari and I don’t think he’s replying to any of her texts.**

 

(8:22am)

I’ll try calling him. He might have just fallen asleep, he goes so long without sleep that sometimes he just passes out from exhaustion.

 

(8:23am)

**For over 12 hours?**

 

(8:25am)

Id sleep all day if it weren't for school

* * *

(8:27am)

\--Incoming call--

“We're sorry you have reached a number that has been  disconnected or is no longer in service If you feel you have reached this recording in error please check the number and try your call again.”

\--End call--

 

(8:30am)

\--Incoming call--

“We're sorry you have reached a number that has been  disconnected or is no longer in service If you feel you have reached this recording in error please check the number and try your call again.”

\--End call--

 

(8:32am)

\--Incoming call--

“We're sorry you have reached a number that has been  disconnected or is no longer in service If you feel you have reached this recording in error please check the number and try your call again.”

\--End call--

* * *

 

(8:34am)

His phone is disconnected. This is bad.

 

(8:35am)

**Do u think something might’ve happened to him?**

 

(8:37am)

Lets not jump to conclusions, maybe it's just broken?

 

(8:40am)

**Yes, but the question is how did it break in the first place?**

 

(8:41am)

Probably just broke

 

(8:43am)

**OR someone broke it.**

 

(8:45am)

**What do i tell Mari Nino?**

 

(8:47am)

U know what she’ll do if she thinks something happened to him.....

 

(8:48am)

**Yeah but I have to tell her something Nino.**

 

(8:50am)

Tell her that his phone broke.

 

(8:52am)

**He didnt show up for their meeting, what do i tell her about that?**

 

(8:53am)

That u dont know?

 

(8:54am)

**She’ll asume he hates her if i tell her that**

 

(8:58am)

Make something up then

* * *

 

(9:00am)

\--Incoming call--

“We're sorry you have reached a number that has been  disconnected or is no longer in service If you feel you have reached this recording in error please check the number and try your call again.”

\--End call--

 

(9:01am)

_ Oh Chat, please be ok. _

 

(9:02am)

_ I love you <3 _

* * *

(9:05am)

**His phones broken, we think that he probably ended up in some superhero fight and it broke then.**

 

(9:07am)

_ Alright, i hope hes ok _

 

(9:09am)

**Of course he’s ok he’s Chat Noir**

* * *

(10:23am)

**You didn’t come home yesterday like you said you would are you okay?**

 

(11:30am)

\--Incoming call--

“We're sorry you have reached a number that has been  disconnected or is no longer in service If you feel you have reached this recording in error please check the number and try your call again.”

\--End call--

 

(11:32am)

\--Incoming call--

“We're sorry you have reached a number that has been  disconnected or is no longer in service If you feel you have reached this recording in error please check the number and try your call again.”

\--End call--

 

(11:35am)

**Please call me when you get this, I need to know you’re ok. I’m not losing you too.**

* * *

 

(11:37am)

\--Incoming call--

“We're sorry you have reached a number that has been  disconnected or is no longer in service If you feel you have reached this recording in error please check the number and try your call again.”

\--End call--

 

(11:40am)

_ Chat, please. _

 

(12:45pm)

\--Incoming call--

“We're sorry you have reached a number that has been  disconnected or is no longer in service If you feel you have reached this recording in error please check the number and try your call again.”

\--End call--

 

(2:23pm)

\--Incoming call--

“We're sorry you have reached a number that has been  disconnected or is no longer in service If you feel you have reached this recording in error please check the number and try your call again.”

\--End call--

 

(2:25pm)

_ I don’t care how long I’ve got to wait or search but I will never stop until we r together. _

 

(2:26pm)

_ So if ud just pick up ur phone that’d be great _

 

(2:30pm)

\--Incoming call--

“We're sorry you have reached a number that has been  disconnected or is no longer in service If you feel you have reached this recording in error please check the number and try your call again.”

\--End call--

 

(3:09pm)

_ I love you Chat, now and forever, please be safe <3 _

* * *

 

(9:10pm)

I think i might know what happened to Adrien!

 

(9:11pm)

**WHAATATAT**

 

(9:15pm)

A while ago he texted me about how some ‘butterfly super villain’ was threatening him, I think that it might have something to do with that

 

(9:17pm)

**Y do u think that? Y dont u think it couldve been a fight with a run of the mill crinimal?**

 

(9:20pm)

The usual fights get picked up by the news, every single time, and he never brings his phone with him. NEVER. Theres no way it couldve gotten broken while superheroing.

 

(9:23pm)

**He would’ve had it on him tho, he was going to meet Mari remember?**

 

(9:24pm)

It's possible, but this guy has been threatening him a while now, it makes sense for it to have been him.

 

(9:25pm)

**Even if it is the ‘butterfly supervillain’ what can we do?**

 

(9:27pm)

Call the police maybe?

 

(9:30pm)

**And tell them what? That an evil butterfly super villain may’ve kidnapped one of our best friends who just happens to be Chat Noir and the missing supermodel Adrien Agreste?**

 

(9:32pm)

**Also it hasnt even been 24 hours and we have no proof. We’d get laughed out of the office.**

 

(9:33pm)

So were supposed to go with the alternative and just leave him?

 

(9:35pm)

**We dont know anything happened**

 

(9:37pm)

U WERE THE ONE SAYING THAT SOMETHING HAD

 

(9:40pm)

**U WERE THE ONE SAYING THAT SOMETHNG HADNT**

 

(9:41pm)

NO I WASNT! He’s my bro, i need him to be ok

 

(9:42pm)

**Ik he will be**

 

(9:45pm)

And if he’s not?

 

(9:47pm)

**I’ll be ur girlfriend**

 

(9:48pm)

Ur already my girlfriend Al

 

(9:50pm)

**Here I am trying to be supportive and here u r shutting me out**

 

(9:52pm)

Im being serious here

 

(9:54pm)

**Hi being serious here I’m Alya**

 

(9:55pm)

THIS ISN’T A JOKE ALYA

 

(9:57pm)

**I know**

 

(10:00pm)

Do u think we should tell Mari?

 

(10:02pm)

**Tell her what?**

 

(10:04pm)

Everything

 

(10:08pm)

**Im sure that’d go down well :/**

 

(10:09pm)

What r we supposed to do? Just let her think that he abandoned her? 

 

(10:11pm)

**Better than her thinking hes in danger**

 

(10:12pm)

NO IT'S NOT

 

(10:14pm)

**I know**

 

(10:16pm)

**Maybe we should tell her**

 

(10:17am)

That’s what I just said to do!

 

(10:19pm)

**Even the big question..?**

 

(10:22pm)

I think that’s included in everything

 

(10:24pm)

**Alright, alright.**

 

(10:27pm)

Ok then. Tell her.

* * *

 

(10:30pm)

\--Incoming call--

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

**“Hey Marinette, I have something to tell you...”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I've been busy with school stuff and learning to solve the Rubix cube (which I have successfully learnt :) ) anyway that's not very relevant, tbh I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but it's been a while and I've been trying to write this chapter for ages now so here it is :) I feel like the conclusion jumping by nino was too rapid and sudden/random but he's just worried so worst case scenario. Sorry, I'm ranting again. Here's a pun "Past, present and future walked into a bar.... it was tense!" Hopefully I'll manage the next chapter sooner.
> 
> Tell me what you guys thought of the chapter and all the usual stuff. I'll CATch you next chapter :)


	31. It was you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (10:30pm)  
> \--Incoming call--
> 
> “Hello?”
> 
> “Hey Marinette, I have something to tell you...”

_ Marinette/Ladybug _

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

* * *

 

(10:30pm)

\--Incoming call--

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

**“Hey Marinette, I have something to tell you...”**

 

“ _ What is it?” _

 

**“Ok, so you know Chat Noir right….?”**

 

“ _ No, I totally don’t know the guy who I’ve been messaging for ages now….. Chat Noir who’s that?” _

 

“ **Calm your sarcasm.”**

 

“ _ What is it about Chat you want to tell me?” _

 

“ **Ok, so Nino and I think we might know what happened to him…”**

 

“ _ Alright, what’s your theory?” _

 

“ **Ok, so we think that he may’ve been kidnapped by this evil moth dude who according to Nino has been creepily messaging Chat.”**

 

“ _ An evil moth dude?” _

 

**“Yes…”**

 

_ “.... what makes you think that?” _

 

“ **Threatening messages and now he’s vanished of course we think that.”**

 

“ _ Well, what are we going to do then? We have to find him.” _

 

“ **Woah slow down there, there’s more I have to tell you.”**

 

_ “More!? You just told me that he could’ve possibly been kidnapped and there’s more!?” _

 

“ **Yes, you might want to sit down for this part.”**

 

_ “What!? Alya!?” _

 

“ **Are you sitting down?”**

 

_ “So whatever you’re about to tell me is going to shock me more than the fact that he could be in serious danger? What is worse than that?!” _

 

“ **It’s not worse than that.”**

 

_ “Then why do you want me to sit down?” _

 

“ **We think that it’s time we told you who Chat is….”**

 

“ _ No.” _

 

“ **But Marinette-”**

 

_ “No but’s. I want him to tell me who he is, it should be his choice, not yours.” _

 

“ **I know that’s what you think and really he should be the one to tell you but this isn’t exactly normal circumstances.”**

 

_ “No shit! What part of this would be considered ‘normal circumstances?’ Just, is this right? It feels like going behind his back, I’m sure he had some big romantic reveal planned and I’d hate to ruin his plans.” _

 

**“I’m sure he did but that was before.”**

_   
_ _ “Are you sure about this?” _

 

“ **Yes, I’m sure. So sit down Mari, this is probably going to shock you.”**

 

_ “Pluh-ease. He’s probably a giant dork.” _

 

“ **Well, you’re not wrong. Are you sitting down?”**

 

“ _ Alright, alright I’m sitting down.” _

 

“ **Chat Noir is-”**

 

_ “Wait! Isn’t this a violation of his privacy? He might not even want me to know who he is.” _

 

“ **What do you mean he doesn’t want you to know? Have you met the guy?”**

 

“ _ No that’s the reason I don’t know who he is…” _

 

“ **OH MY GOD MARI! He wouldn’t mind you knowing so just let me tell you!”**

 

_ “But-” _

 

“ **LISTEN. CHAT NOIR IS ADRIEN AGRESTE. ADRIEN AGRESTE IS CHAT NOIR”**

 

_ “......” _

 

“ **Mari?”**

 

_ “.....” _

 

**“Marinette?”**

 

_ “........” _

 

**“Marinette, say something!”**

 

_ “Marinette.exe has stopped working.” _

 

(10:56pm)

-call ended-

 

(11:00pm)

**HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME MARI**

 

(11:02pm)

_ This is some kinda joke right? _

 

(11:04pm)

**Why would I joke about this?**

 

(11:07pm)

_ I don’t know Alya.  _

 

(11:08pm)

_ Is it true? _

 

(11:09pm)

**Yes, Chat Noir is really Adrien Agreste.**

 

(11:20pm)

_... all this time I’ve been rejecting Chat for Adrien who was actually Chat....... _

 

(11:23pm)

_ I’m an idiot. _

 

(11:24pm)

**Ur not wrong.**

 

(11:27pm)

_ Wow ur so supportive Alya. _

 

(11:28pm)

**I try.**

 

(11:30pm)

_ I am having an internal crisis here arent u supposed to help me isnt that what friends do? _

 

(11:33pm)

**I am helping u come to the realisation that u were an idiot bc it was so godamn obvious.**

 

(11:34pm)

_ It wasn;t THAT obvious. _

 

(11:37pm)

**He legit messaged u when u were right next to him once…. How is that NOT obvious.**

 

(11:39pm)

_ That’s not enough for me to figure it out by!  _

 

(11:40pm)

**Best friends with Nino…. Nino has like 3 friends, who else was he supposed to be?**

 

(11:41pm)

_ For all I knew Nino might’ve had a secret friend. _

 

(11:44pm)

**He looks almost exactly the same as Chat Noir just with messed up hair and a mask.**

 

(11:45pm)

_ Its a very effective mask _

 

(11:47pm)

**Im surprised u havent caught fire yet, like ur reacting way better than I thought u would.**

 

(11:48pm)

_ The realisation hasnt really set in yet, I just cant connect the two mentally. _

 

(11:50pm)

**THEY R THE SAME PERSON??????**

 

(11:51pm)

_ But they act so different. _

* * *

Saturday 7th April 2017

(1:45am)

_ Rgjfjdsajdofojjwevk _

 

(1:47am)

Marinette, it’s 1am?

 

(1:50am)

_ Hdjfvncmcjvmcfejj _

 

(1:51am)

?????

 

(1:52am)

_ HJKNFMFCRO EW,SC, ,XAM OERPWMS  _

 

(1:55am)

Ok……

 

(1:57am)

-incoming call-

 

“ Mari, its 2am why are you calling me?”

 

_ “ADRIEN DIS HSJDDJFBIEEBAHKLLKKJ HOW. DID. I. NOT. REALISE.” _

 

“ Can you scream at Alya instead of me. Unlike her I value sleep.”

 

“ _ NINOOOOO HOW C AN I SLLEP KNOWING THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS IN TORUBLE SADSFJD” _

 

“ How can you speak in keyboard smashes out loud.”

 

“ _ I AM FREAKING OUT HERE NINO, HOW DO I CALM WHEN I KNOW THAT HE IS IN DANGER AND THE LOVE OF EUEHFBNMS EWDFVHSJAKEKFWNEKLDJ” _

 

“Well can I sleep?”

 

“ _ FINE I’LL ANNOY ALYA.” _

 

(2:02am)

\--Call ended--

* * *

 

(2:17am)

\--incoming call--

 

_ “ _ **Mari it’s 2am?”**

 

_ “ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR" _

 

“ **I told u that hours ago….”**

 

_ “But ALWYAAY HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM ABOUT THAT” _

 

**“You were calm then.”**

 

_ “The realisation hadn’t set in then though. ALYA HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CHILL ABOUT THAT.” _

 

**“I wasn't expecting you to call me at 2am freaking out about this.”**

 

_ “HE MIGHT BE IN DANGER WHERE IS HE WHATS GOING ON SO MANY QUESTIONS AHGHDBCJN.” _

 

**“Can we talk about this at a normal time Marinette?”**

 

_ “We can’t wait that long we need to find him now!” _

 

“ **I know you’re worried but think logically, it’s 2am, it’s dark outside, we aren’t going to find him right now.”**

 

_ “You’re just saying that because you want to sleep.” _

 

**“True but we aren’t going to find him right now so let’s just wait until morning to look.”**

 

_ “IT IS MORNING.” _

 

**“Well, I want to sleep.”**

 

_ “We don’t have time to sleep! We have to find him!” _

 

**“I promise you, Mari, we will find him.”**

 

_ “How?” _

 

**“We’ll figure it out. He can’t be that hard to find.”**

 

_ “And when we do find him? What do we do then?” _

 

**“We help him.”**

 

_ “I just hope he’s ok….” _

 

**“He will be.”**

 

(2:40am)

\--Call ended--

* * *

(3:04am)

_ Hey, I know u probably won’t read this but just for the record I know. _

 

(3:05am)

_ I know that it was u who sent me dumb puns at questionable times of the night, that it was u who went hours without sleep, u who flirted with me. _

 

(3:06am)

_ It was u who got cheese delivered at Midnight, who flipped through the window of our class, who dropped the base in Chemistry _

 

(3:07am)

_ It was u who gave me the earrings that I nearly threw out after we fought, the earrings that I haven’t been able to bring myself to take off since. _

 

(3:08am)

_ It was u who masqueraded around Paris as a cat superhero.  _

 

(3:09am)

_ It was u who loved me despite the fact that I hurt u.  _

 

(3:10am)

_ It’s u who I fell for once as urself and again as Chat Noir. _

 

(3:11am)

_ It was u, it was always u Adrien Agreste. _

 

(3:12am)

_ I love you Adrien Agreste, with or without the mask. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I honestly kept rewriting this chapter and have just decided it's good enough, this is how it naturally happened I'll let it flow. So there you go, Mari, finally knows :o honestly I wasn't sure if the reveal was a good idea but I decided to just roll with it and ended up liking it so there you go, she knows. Yay? Probably not yay because now she's extra worried. It was weird writing this chapter because I couldn't write in puns or the other characters so yeah. Sorry if Marinette seems a little out of character It's hard to gauge how she'd react. Also sorry about this weird note lol
> 
> Honestly, I cried writing the end of the chapter (and my friend cried reading it) so sorry if you also cried at it. Now for a pun... this eye pun couldn't be any cornea :)
> 
> Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you all think and kudos and stuff :) I'll CATch you next chapter :)


	32. Hope is the only thing more powerful than fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (9:38am)  
> We have to have hope Mari.
> 
> (9:39am)  
> I don’t know if I can.... I’m too scared, I can’t lose him again Alya, I love him.
> 
> (9:40am)  
> Have hope Mari, hope is the only thing more powerful than fear.

Adrien/Chat Noir

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

_ Hawkmoth _

* * *

(7:09am)

_ Alya I think I may’ve just made a huge mistake.... _

 

(7:11am)

**What is it this time?**

 

(7:15am)

_ WHAT DO U MEAN THIS TIME? I don’t make mistakes that often!!!!!!!!! _

 

(7:16am)

**.................**

 

(7:17am)

_ Ok maybe I do..... _

 

(7:19am)

**What did u do?**

 

(7:20am)

_ So I may’ve texted Chat...... _

 

(7:23am)

**How is that a mistake? You text him constantly.**

 

(7:25am)

_ Well.......... _

 

(7:27am)

**Well what? What did u say?**

 

(7:30am)

_ Ok so this is gonna sound crazy, but u kow how we think that maye he was kidnapped or something.... _

 

(7:31am)

**Yes**

 

(7:33am)

_ Well if the btterfly dude really did kidnap him then he must have the phone right? _

 

(7:35am)

**So he can see what u texted him, so what?**

 

(7:36am)

**What did u say Mari?**

 

(7:40am)

_ I mayve outed his identity...... _

 

(7:42am)

**U DID WHAT MARI!**

 

(7:43am)

**Y WOULD U DO THAT U IDIOT**

 

(7:45am)   
_ Ik ik it was dumb. I couldn’t sleep and it just kinda clicked who he was and I had to let him know that I loved him, all of him. _

 

(7:50am)

**I don’t know whether to punch you or hug u....**

 

(7:51am)

**On one hand that was super dumb but on the other my ship is sailing.**

 

(7:53am)

_ How can u worry about ships at a time like this!? _

 

(7:55am)

**My ship is sailing I’ve been waiting so long for it to sail dont take this away from me.**

 

(7:56am)

_ NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR SHIPPING. _

 

(7:57am)

_ WHAT DO I DO ALYA????? _

 

(7:59am)

**HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW**

 

(8:02am)   
_ U JUST ARE _

 

(8:03am)

**WELL I DONT KNOW**

 

(8:05am)

_ Well fml. _

* * *

 

(8:07am)

_ Hahahaha did u like my joke. So funny right? _

(8:08am)

_ Hahahaha theres no way ur adrien Agreste totally, u aint a supermodel hahahaha _

 

(8:09am)

_ Sorry for trying to meesss swith u swigreg. Yeah swigreg, I like that name, it’s a cool name ain’t it swigreg, nice name u got there. _

 

(8:10am)

_ SWIGREG _

 

(8:11am)

_ Hey what did the ocean say to the beach? Nothing it just waved _

 

(8:12am)

_ HHAHAH DID U SEA WHAT I DID THERe _

 

(8:12am)

_ A bakery burned down last night, now their bussiness is toast. _

 

(8:13am)

_ I’d tell you a pun about broken pencils but it’d be pointless. _

 

(8:13am)

_ So what if u dont know what apocalypse means? It’s not the end of the world! _

 

(8:14am)

_ Bad puns? That’s how eye roll! _

 

(8:14am)

_ The past present and future were having an argument... it was tense. _

 

(8:15am)

_ A man walks into a zoo, the only animal in the zoo was a dog. It was a shitzu. _

* * *

 

(8:16am)

_ Ok i think  fixed my mistake _

 

(8:20am)

**So u spammed the phone and made up poor excuses?**

 

(8:22am)

_ U know me so well  _

 

(8:23am)

**Well I hope ur plan worked**

 

(8:24am)

_ It worked trust me ;) _

 

(8:25am)

**No.**

 

(8:27am)

_ Why hath u forsaken me Alya. _

 

(8:30am)

**Bc ur plan is dumb**

 

(8:33am)

_Shhhhhh it’ll work......_  

* * *

 

(8:35am)

\--Incoming call--

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

_ “You’re an idiot Ladybug. Please stop spamming his phone” _

 

_ “Ok, two things, one that was rude and two how do you know that name?” _

 

_ “It’s your contact name on Adrien’s phone.” _

 

_ “Adrien? Hahahaha I don’t know any Adrien, I don’t know what you’re talking about. His name is swigreg, totally. Not Adrien at all.” _

 

_ “ _ _ Are you kidding me? How on earth did he put up with all that stammering?” _

 

_ “I’ve only been talking to you for like a minute!” _

 

_ “You’re just like him, you send too many puns. But thanks to your idiocy I now know who he is.” _

 

_ “Who even are you?” _

 

_ “Hawkmoth, I trust you’ve heard of me.” _

 

_ “Nope, not ringing any bells.” _

 

_ “I am disappointed, how have you not heard of me?” _

 

_ “I don’t follow the list of France’s least wanted.” _

_ “You think you’re so funny don’t you Ladybug?” _

 

_ “I think I’m adorable.” _

 

_ “Seriously?” _

 

_ “Why are you calling me Hawkmoth? What do you want?” _

 

_ “I want to bring Chat Noir down.” _

 

_ “You have him, haven’t you already done that?” _

 

_ “This is more fun.” _

 

_ “Why?” _

 

_ “He has hope, he has hope that you and your gang of misfits will somehow get him out, I want to watch that hope die when he realises nobody is coming for him.” _

 

_ “You’re insane.” _

 

_ “Of course I am, what’s your point?” _

 

_ “You are insane.” _

 

_ “You already said that buggy.” _

 

_ “I will find a way to stop you mark my words.” _

 

_ “Good luck with that.” _

 

(9:02am)

\---Call ended---

* * *

 

(9:09am)

_ Hawkmoth has him. _

 

(9:10am)

**Hawkmoth?**

 

(9:12am)

_ I’m guessing that’s the name of our butterfly supervillain. _

 

(9:13am)

**What happened Mari, how do u know?**

 

(9:15am)

_ He called me. _

 

(9:17am)

**He called u?**

 

(9:18am)

_ Yeah, all I really got from the call was that Adrien’s alive and that the guy’s name is Hawkmoth.  _

 

(9:20am)

**Y did he call u in the first place?**

 

(9:22am)

_ He found my spamming annoying.  _

 

(9:23am)

_ What do we do Alya? We can’t go to the police, I can’t out Adrien as Chat like that, it feels wrong.  _

 

(9:24am)

**Y can’t we?**

 

(9:26am)

_ What do u think theyll do if we show up at their doorstep ranting about butterfly supervillains and Chat Noir? _

 

(9:27am)

**Ok yeah....**

 

(9:30am)

_ I’m scared Alya. _

 

(9:31am)

**I know Mari, I’m scared too.**

 

(9:33am)

_ What if we’re too late? _

 

(9:34am)

**We won’t be.**

 

(9:35am)

_ What if we are tho, what if I lose him? _

 

(9:36am)

**U won’t.**

 

(9:37am)

_ What makes u so sure? _

 

(9:38am)

**We have to have hope Mari.**

 

(9:39am)

_ I don’t know if I can.... I’m too scared, I can’t lose him again Alya, I love him. _

 

(9:40am)

**Have hope Mari, hope is the only thing more powerful than fear.**

 

(9:41am)

_ U stole that quote! I’m onto u Alya. _

 

(9:42am)

**U have no proof.**

 

(9:43am)

_ YES I DO!  _

 

(9:44am)

**:)**

 

(9:45am)   
**But Mari, you need to have hope, it’s not over until it’s over.**

* * *

 

(11:43am)

Ok, Mari I know that u and Alya know something whatis it?

 

(11:45am)

_ ME? Know something? Hahahah this must be some kinda joke. _

 

(11:47am)

Yeah because that wasn’t suspicious at all :/

 

(11:50am)

_ Suspicious? I’m not acting suspicious, ur acting suspixious. _

 

(11:51am)

Just tell me whats going on.

 

(11:53am)

_ Don’t kill me for this. _

 

(11:54am)

What did u do this time?

 

(11:55am)

_ Mayve outed his identity to a butterfly supervillain.... No biggy. _

 

(11:57am)

Y am I even surprised.....

 

(11:58am)

_ WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN. _

 

(12:03pm)

We should’ve known that ud try to talk to him as soon as u fond out....

(12:05pm)

_ We need a plan Nino, we have to save him. _

 

(12:07pm)

I know mari hes my bro, im not leaving him to die.

 

(12:09pm)

_ What does Hawkmoth even want.  _

 

(12:10pm)

Revenge? Money? Power? Take ur pick.

 

(12:12pm)

_ U seem awlfully calm about this..... _

 

(12:14pm)

U only think that because u cant see me.

 

(12:15pm)

_ Ur sittig in front of me lying on ur desk like ur asleep..... _

 

(12:17pm)

Yeah well u cant see my face dude. Of course im worried about my bro hes my bro. 

 

(12:20pm)

_ What r we gonna do? _

 

(12:21pm)

Look we have no leads, we need the police.

 

(12:23pm)

_ We are NOT outing his identity to the police! _

 

(12:24pm)

What makes u think we have another choice

 

(12:25pm)

_ There has to be another way. _

 

(12:27pm)

Like what? We’re not superheroes Mari.

 

(12:30pm)

_ Not yet..... _

 

(12:32pm)

Whatever ur thinking don’t.

 

(12:33pm)

_ It's the only other way. _

 

(12:35pm)

We are teenagers, we have no experience, and he wouldnt want us to risk everything to save him.

 

(12:37pm)

_ Ik but I’m not letting him go. _

* * *

 

(12:40pm)

Alya talk some sense into Mari,

 

(12:41pm)

**Idk if that's possible. What did she do?**

 

(12:43pm)

She wants to o save Chat herself.

 

(12:44pm)

**So shes going to get herself killed?**

 

(12:45pm)

Probably, talk some sense into her.

 

(12:47pm)

**I’ll try but it probably won’t work.**

* * *

 

(12:51pm)

**So I hear u plan on saving Chat urself.....**

 

(12:52pm)

_ Someone has to. _

 

(12:54pm)

**And that has to be u?**

 

(12:55pm)

_ I wont out his identity again. I messed things up for him I need to fix it. _

 

(12:56pm)

**He wouldnt want this Mari**

(12:57pm)

_What he wants doesn’t matter. I’m not abandoning my kitty._  

* * *

 

(11:58pm)

\--incoming call---

 

_ “What do you want Ladybug?” _

 

_ “I want my kitty back.” _

 

_ “So you thought I would be persuaded to give him back through a polite phone conversation?” _

_ “Well it was worth a shot. What do you get out of this eh Hawkmoth? Power? Money?” _

 

_ “Try revenge.” _

 

_ “He’s a kid you know.” _

 

_ “His age doesn’t change anything.” _

 

_ “You’re a monster.” _

 

_ “So?” _

 

_ “He’s a kid. A child, a boy, a youth, a-” _

 

_ “What’s your point Ladybug?” _

 

_ “You can’t do this, it’s wrong.” _

 

_ “I know.” _

 

_ “It’s illegal.” _

 

_ “I know.” _

 

_ “It’s inhumane. Whatever he did can’t possibly justify whatever you’re going to do to him.” _

 

_ “You wouldn’t know, you don’t know him as well as you think you do.” _

 

_ “I know him better than you. He’s my best friend! I love him!” _

 

_ “You love him, huh? How can you love a killer.” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “It’s his fault my wife died, this is my revenge.” _

 

_ “He would never kill someone.” _

 

_ “Not directly, but he didn’t stop it.” _

 

_ “What makes you think he could? Had you been there would you have been able to stop her dying?” _

 

_ “ _ _ This isn’t about me!” _

 

_ “You’re right, this isn’t. I only called you for one reason and one reason only.” _

 

_ “What reason is that?” _

 

_ “To tell my kitty that I’m going to save him. You wanted him to lose hope? Well too bad because I am not letting you win, I'm going to save him.” _

 

_ “Hah, yeah right, you’re just a scared little bug.” _

 

_ “So are you Hawkmoth.” _

 

_ “ _ _........” _

 

_ “Chat, I’m coming for you.” _

 

“No Ladybug don’t-”

 

(12:23am)

-call ended-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the delay for this chapter. I've been preparing con stuff recently and have been in con crunch, actually still am because I'm off to Sydney Supanova next weekend but I finally found time to finish this chapter. It's not the best and It's not how I wanted things to go but I am at a point where I'm happy with it so here it is :) Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Tell me what you all think and all the usual stuff I write here. I'll CATch you next chapter ;)


	33. Spots on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “True, listen DON’T do anything stupid.”
> 
> “Don’t worry I won’t, I’ll just go in, save Adrien and kick Hawkmoth’s butt!”
> 
> “You see that right there is something stupid.”

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**Alya/Wifi**

Nino

** Gabriel Agreste **

_**Chloe** _

* * *

(12:24am)

\--incoming call--

 

**“Mari, it’s midnight, why are you calling me?”**

 

_ “Good you’re awake.” _

 

**“Yeah well, it’s kinda hard to sleep through my phone blasting ‘the circle song’ at full volume.”**

 

_ “It’s your fault, you’re the one who set your ringtone as that.” _

 

**“Actually Adrien was the one who set it as that. He stole my phone one day and changed my ringtone to that.”**

 

_ “That’s really random.” _

 

**“Yeah, it was. Anyway, what are you calling me for?”**

 

_ “Yeah well, I need your help.” _

 

**“Oh my god Mari what did you do this time?”**

 

_ “What do you mean THIS time? I didn’t do anything.” _

 

**“Hahaha sure, seriously what did you do?”**

 

_ “I didn’t do anything Alya, I just need you to help me find Adrien ASAP.” _

 

**“It’s pitch black outside, can’t this wait until the sun’s up when we actually have a shot at finding him.”**

 

_ “Need I remind you that a supervillain has him.” _

 

**“Yes I’m aware of that but it’d be impossible to find him right now, we are literally in the dark.”**

 

_ “It’s important Alya, I can’t lose him.” _

 

**“You’re not going to, all I’m saying is that we need to wait for it to be light before we search for him.”**

 

_ “Ok Alya, I trust you, I can’t do this without you.” _

 

**“I know you’re worried but he could be anywhere if we’re even going to have a chance of finding him we have to look when it’s daylight.”**

_ “He has to be somewhere.” _

 

**“Yes Mari, but somewhere isn’t enough to go off.”**

 

_ “You know everything about superheroes if you were a supervillain where would you hide?” _

 

**“Somewhere abandoned with the perfect mood lighting for me to make my dramatic super villain speeches.”**

 

_ “Know anywhere like that in Paris?” _

 

**“Paris is full of abandoned places Mari and anywhere could have the right lighting.”**

 

_ “It’s at least a start.” _

 

**“We can search in the morning.”**

 

_ “Night Alya.” _

 

**“Night Mari.”**

 

(12:45am)

\--call ended--

 

(6:57am)

_ Ok the sun’s up. It's light. Help _

 

(6:58am)

**Ur lucky that i like u and dont sleep.**

 

(7:00am)

_ Ok, so Alya, where would make a good supervillain lair. _

 

(7:02am)

**I don’t know Mari, I don’t have a file full of the best places for someone to supervillain.**

 

(7:04am)

_ Alya this is time sensitive we have no clue how long we actuallt have to be able to save him so we need to hurry! _

 

(7:08am)

**I’ll do some research, and let u know if i find anythig, in the meantime u and Nino can go search the streets or whatever for a suspicious looking place.**

 

(7:09am)

**Or u know we could do the smart thing and call the police.**

 

(7:10am)

_ I already told u y we cant do that! _

 

(7:11am)

**The secret identity problem, yes but u can just tell them it’s Chat who got kidnapped.**

 

(7:12am)

_ And how do i explain knowing that? And we have no clue if Adrien is in the Chat costume, I’m not risking outing his identity. _

 

(7:14am)

**We don’t know anything about this Hawkmoth guy tho Mari, saving Adrien could be suicide.**

 

(7:15am)

_ I don’t care. U can stay behind if u want Alya but nothing is going to stop me from saving my kitty. _

* * *

 

 (7:17am)

_ Nino help me look for Adrien. _

 

(7:18am)

Where r we looking?

 

(7:19am)

_ Paris _

 

(7:20am)

How specific, where exactly in Paris?

 

(7:21am)

_ Abandoned places where a supervillain could hang out without getting caught. _

 

(7:22am)

Ok. 

* * *

 

(8:04am)

\--incoming call--

 

**_“Hello?”_ **

 

**“Hey Chloe, It's Alya. I know you hate me and all but you were the only person I could think to ask.”**

 

**_“You have one minute to start talking before I hang up the phone.”_ **

 

**“Okay, for starters do you know Chat Noir?”**

 

**_“If you’re trying to ask if I know his identity the answer is yes, I know Chat is Adrien but what does that have to do with anything?”_ **

 

**“Chat got kidnapped by a supervillain called Hawkmoth.”**

 

**_“Hang on backup reverse. WHAT ? Is he ok?”_ **

 

**“I don’t know, he’s alive though.”**

 

**_“Ok, that’s good, ok. What do you need?”_ **

 

**“You have access to all of the city’s records right?”**

 

**_“Yeah, my father is the mayor after all I can have access to whatever I want. Why?”_ **

 

**“We’re trying to figure out where he could be hiding so I was wondering if you could find me a list of all the abandoned buildings in Paris with the right mood lighting for a supervillain.”**

 

**_“You do know that Hawkmoth might not care about the aesthetic right?”_ **

 

**“Yes, but if I were a supervillain I would want the aesthetic.”**

 

**_“Hawkmoth isn’t you Alya. Most likely he will be somewhere abandoned but also far away from any prying eyes. I can have a look but I’m guessing there’s a good reason you are coming to me rather than the police?”_ **

 

**“Blame Marinette for that, she doesn’t want to expose his identity.”**

 

**“** **_Of course it’s Marinette’s fault, why am I even surprised? Anyway, I’ll run a search and call you when I get the results.”_ **

 

**“Thanks, Chloe, I was expecting you to hang up on me right away.”**

 

**_“Yeah well, I suspected something was going on about how worried you all looked and how Adrien’s messages stopped and you lot seemed to know what’s going on.”_ **

 

**“I’m surprised, I didn’t think you’d notice.”**

 

**_“When it comes to Adrien, I notice. He was my first friend and I don’t want to lose him, I will help you find him, besides I’ve secretly always wanted to help out a superhero.”_ **

 

**“Who knew that the mayor's daughter was secretly a super nerd.”**

 

**_“I don’t have to help you, you know.”_ **

 

**“Yeah, but you will. Bye Chloe!”**

 

**_“Yeah, whatever.”_ **

 

(8:33am)

\--call ended--

* * *

 

 (8:34am)

Where r u Mari?

 

(8:37am)

_ Um  _

 

(8:38am)

_ 16th arrondissement _

 

(8:40am)

No wonder I can’t find you I’m on 6th arrondissement

 

(8:42am)

_ Why’d u go there? _

 

(8:43am)

Bc maybe Hawkmoth isn’t the typical supervillain and chose somewhere u wouldnt expect for his crimes.

 

(8:45am)

Also it was close.

 

(8:46am)

_ I heard there were abandoned buildings on 16th so I came here to check them out.  _

 

(8:48am)

Find anything?

 

(8:50am)

_ No because I’m not just going to knock on random doors being like “hey have you seen Chat Noir or is Hawkmoth living here” I value my life. _

 

(8:51am)

U r literally planning to go save Adrien urself with no backup......

 

(8:53am)

_ If u have a better plan then I’d like to hear it.  _

 

(8:55am)

Call the god damn police!

 

(8:56am)

_ No. _

* * *

 

 (9:00am)

\--incoming call--

 

**“Hello? Is this important I was in a meeting?”**

 

**“Hey is this Gabriel Agreste?”**

 

**“Yes, how did you get my number?”**

 

**“I’m a friend of Adrien’s, my name is Alya.”**

 

**“Is he ok? Where is he? Is he in danger?”**

 

**“Yeah, that’s kinda why I’m calling you. Basically to sum up Adrien is Chat Noir and got kidnapped by a butterfly supervillain known as Hawkmoth.”**

 

**“What!? Why are you calling me and not the police?”**

 

**“I’ve been asking myself that same question. Look the thing is we can’t risk exposing his identity and-”**

 

**“And he wouldn’t want others to put themselves in danger for his sake.”**

 

**“How did you know?”**

 

**“I’m his father, it’s my job. I’m going to trust you here Alya and hope that you know what you are doing even if I think that it would be better to just call the police.”**

 

**“Thank you. Listen, I know that you’ve got that whole ‘overprotective father’ thing going so I was wondering if you would be able to track his phone?”**

 

**“I can but Alya, what will you do if I can track it?”**

 

**“Just track it, please Gabriel, we don’t have a lot of time.”**

 

**“It’ll take half an hour to pinpoint where he is, I’ll text you when I find it.”**

 

**“Thank you.”**

 

(9:28am)

\--call ended--

* * *

 

 (9:33am)

_ Alya do you think that a giant butterfly window in a abandoned building might be a sign? _

 

(9:35am)

**Giant butterfly window?**

 

(9:37am)

_ Yeah there’s one on the 16th arrondissement. _

 

(9:40am)

**Maybe someone’s just really into butterflies?**

 

(9:42am)

_ True, butterflies are really nice. It was probably just nothing. I’m going to go grab some food at my parent’s bakery feel free to join me. _

 

(9:43am)

**What happened to ‘time sensitive?’**

 

(9:45am)

_ It is but we need to regroup and sort out a plan of how to search. _

 

(9:47am)

**Ok that makes sense, who knows maybe Gabriel or Chloe will have come through by then.**

 

(9:50am)

_???? Well I’m on my way back now, I’ll let Nino know to go there too. See u there. _

 

(9:51am)

**Yeah see u there.**

* * *

 

 

(9:54am)

_ Nino go to my parents bakery. _

 

(9:55am)

What about the search?

 

(9:56am)

_ We are going to regroup, eat, then go back to it. _

 

(9:57am)

Ok I’m not going to say no to free food.

 

(9:57am)

_ Who said it was free :P _

* * *

 

 (9:58am)

**_Ok Alya you can try searching 16th arrondissement, Goussainville or Noyza._ **

 

(10:00am)

**Thanks Chloe.**

* * *

 

 (10:01am)

**I traced his phone, it’s somewhere on the 16th arrondissement, it’s having trouble pinpointing it.**

 

(10:03am)

**Thank you so much!**

* * *

 

 (10:05am)

Alya where’s Mari?

 

(10:06am)

**2 things. `1, she’s the one who told us to come here and 2 im right next to u.**

 

(10:07am)

This is easier.

 

(10:08am)

**Im right next to u u dork.**

 

(10:09am)

Mari’s taking so long, should we call her?

 

(10:10am)

**I guess so.**

* * *

 

 (10:15am)

\--incoming call--

 

“ _ Sorry, I’m running late. I tripped and then there was a cat and I missed the bus and ahhhhhhhhh. Sorry.” _

 

**“Don’t worry Mari, we expect you to be late.”**

 

_ “I’m still sorry! I’ll be there at some point.” _

 

**“We’re not calling to ask where you are.”**

 

_ “Oh..... why are you calling then?” _

 

**“We know where Adrien is.”**

 

_ “WHERE?” _

 

**“16th arrondissement.”**

 

_ “Seriously? I was legit just there. He must be in that butterfly building.” _

 

“ **What makes you so sure?”**

 

_ “Supervillain aesthetic? MY gut? I don’t know. But where else would a butterfly-themed supervillain go?” _

 

**“True, listen DON’T do anything stupid.”**

 

_ “Don’t worry I won’t, I’ll just go in, save Adrien and kick Hawkmoth’s butt!” _

 

**“You see that right there is something stupid.”**

 

_ “Relax Alya, I got this. Hawkmoth will regret ever touching a hair on his head.” _

 

**“You’re an idiot.”**

 

“ _ I know, TIKKI SPOTS ON!” _

 

**“What? Tikki? Spots on? What the?”**

 

_ “Basically that’s code for I’m going to become a ladybug themed superhero to save him.” _

 

**“You are an idiot. Why?”**

 

_ “I can’t just leave him, I’m terrified, I know that I’m just a teenager and that I don’t really have a chance at beating him but I can just hope that dumb luck will kick in and allow me to rescue Adrien. He’s the reason I’m doing all of this after all without him I would never have the courage to do something so reckless. I love him, I’m not leaving him.” _

 

“ **I trust you Marinette, good luck.”**

 

_ “Thank you, again TIKKI SPOTS ON!” _

 

**“Again who’s Tikki?”**

 

_ “........ you’ve met Tikki she’s my pet remember.” _

 

**“You do know she’s not with you right?”**

 

_ “It sounds more dramatic that way though.” _

 

**“You’re a dork.”**

 

_ “I know.” _

 

**“Good luck.”**

 

_ “Thanks, I’m gonna need it.” _

 

(10:17am)

\--call ended--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really that happy with this chapter but I've rewritten it so many times that I've just given up on it so here you go lol. Sorry for the delay the next and final chapter will be uploaded sometime next week, it's been written since probably when this fic was at chapter 14 and I've rewritten it so many times and I'm in the progress of rewriting it yet again. But it will be up next week :)
> 
> And yeah I really couldn't resist putting in the spots on thing it was just a joke but somehow it stuck. Anyway I will see you all sometime next week.
> 
> Tell me what you all think and the usual stuff. :) CATch you next chapter ;)


	34. Now and forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If we don’t make it out of this Adrien, I love you.”

**Chapter 23- Now and forever**

 

Chapter summary:

“If we don’t make it out of this Adrien, I love you.”   

Nino looked at Alya once she put the phone down. Neither of them said anything as Alya held the phone tightly in her hands. They were both terrified for Marinette, they knew what she was going to do but had no way to stop her. 

 

“We’re not seriously going to let her do this right,” Nino asked as he ran a hand over his cap. Alya looked at him with a look that practically screamed ‘are you kidding me.’ Instead of responding he saw her dial a number into the phone and raise it to her ear.

 

“Hello, I’d like to report an emergency at the building on 16th arrondissement with the butterfly window.” Without even waiting for a response Alya had already hung up the phone. She grabbed Nino’s wrist and dragged him towards the door. He stumbled hopelessly after her.

 

“Alya, what did you do, where are we going,” he asked in confusion.

“I called the police duh,” she said as if it were obvious as she dragged him out onto the cold street. 

“Yeah, but where are we going,” Nino asked.

 

“Adrien is a superhero, Marinette is saving him, I need to put this on my blog,” she exclaimed as she forced him to run after her down the street. He sighed as he hopelessly followed after his girlfriend.

 

Marinette anxiously got into her red ladybug suit and donned her dotted mask. She didn’t know why she’d packed them in her backpack when she’d gone to search for Adrien. She figured it was in case she had managed to find him, Hawkmoth had no clue who she was other than the elusive Ladybug, so she had figured if she put on a disguise then if things went south then at least he still wouldn’t know who she was. However now that she wore the spots and mask she felt smaller than ever. She knew she wasn’t a hero but she had no other choice. She had to be a hero or else Chat Noir was doomed. She took a deep breath in as she swung the bag back over her shoulders. It was time.

 

She ran to the building with the butterfly window, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. When she got to the building she found herself looking up at a giant circular window with an butterfly symbol on it. Now that she found herself looking at the window she knew for certain that he had to be in there. There was no way that it was a coincidence. She took a deep breath in, she knew that there was no turning back. Slowly she crept around the building when suddenly she felt a tug at the end of her hair. She whipped her head around to find it in the clutches of a man with a silver mask covering his entire face who wore a purple suit with a moth brooch on it. 

 

He pulled her by her hair towards a door she’d failed to to notice and tossed her face first through it. She landed painfully on the ground and tried to push herself upright but he already had a foot on her keeping her down. She felt rope being wrapped around her legs before she could even move to react. She cursed herself for being so slow and tried to wiggle out of the man’s grasp but it got her nowhere, in fact it seemed to cause the ropes around her legs to tighten. The man moved around so that he was in front of her and grabbed her hands and tied them together. 

  
“Look’s like I choose the right time to invest in some bug repellent,” he joked. Marinette rolled her eyes. At least some of Adrien’s puns had been good, Hawkmoth’s puns were terrible.

 

He began to drag her by her wrists into a darkened room. She tried to map out her path but every few steps she stumbled causing her to lose her concentration. He dragged her roughly through the pitch black halls until he came to an abrupt stop. She stumbled forward and fell against a wall. He used her fall as a distraction and tied her feet together to prevent her from escaping. 

 

She tried to take in her surroundings. Light streamed into the room through the giant butterfly window on the wall. However the light didn’t serve much purpose other than allowing her to see the ropes that bound her. She watched as Hawkmoth simply stared at her with what could only be described as a look of pure hate.

 

She heard the sound shuffling beside her and instinctively she shrunk back unsure as to what to make of the sound. Muffled sounds of somebody talking came from beside her but she couldn’t make out the voice. After whatever the muffled voice had said the sound of retreating footsteps echoed throughout the room as Hawkmoth left. Her mind spun into a panic as to what the muffled words might’ve said and why Hawkmoth might’ve left. 

 

Her chest ached with anxiety as the panic built up inside her. Her breathing began to speed up as she tried to calm her frantic heart. She could feel it beating a million miles an hour in her chest. It seemed to be going so fast that it just might beat right out of her chest. Her hands shook in her bonds as the panic inside her built. 

 

Suddenly she felt two warm hands encircle her shaking ones. She tried to move away out of fear but her back was already against the wall. The hands tightened slightly around her own in an attempt to ground her. Slowly she looked up to see who they belonged to. Her blue eyes met green ones. Adrien was awkwardly sat in front of her, his own tied hands holding hers. His suit appeared to be torn and she could see very obvious cuts littering his skin. His eyes were red-rimmed and stray tears fell from them. A small smile graced his face when their eyes met.

 

It connected in her mind that this was Chat Noir. How had she not realised, he had been right in front of her the entire time. She wondered if she’d just told him who she was to begin with if they would’ve been able to avoid the entire mess with Hawkmoth. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard him speak.

 

“You kept the earrings,” he said suddenly. Fresh tears had welled up in his eyes and his smile had widened. She was confused for a minute before she remembered the earrings. The earrings he’d given her for christmas, the earrings that despite everything that had happened between them she’d never taken off. She was surprised that he still remembered them, they seemed so insignificant now given all they’d been through.

 

Her mind flashed back to all those weeks ago when she’d tried to throw them out, when she’d barely been able to stand the sight of anything to do with him. She’d been so full of anger and rage that she’d nearly thrown away one of the most important things in her life. It wasn’t about the earrings at all, it was about him. If she’d thrown away the earrings she knew that she would never have apologized to him, that they never would’ve regained their friendship. 

 

“Of course I kept them,” she said with a smile, “I couldn’t just throw them away.”

 

She couldn’t tell what he was feeling at the words. Tears fell down his face and within the darkness she could make out a faint blush on his cheeks. He gave her an odd look that seemed to be between happy and something else. Then his hands left hers and he sat back.

 

“Why did you come Mari? You shouldn’t of come,” the words were full of sadness and guilt. She was surprised at that, of course she’d come for him, she’d told her so herself. She wasn’t about to let him die when she could do something about it. It almost hurt that he doubted her but she could understand where it came from. He had no clue how it had seemed to her when he mysteriously disappeared and some part of him obviously thought that she would blame him and get mad. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I have come?”

 

Those five words seemed to break him. The floodgates that had been holding back his tears broke and they streamed down his face like water from a waterfall.

 

“I thought you’d hate me,” he spluttered out. The words broke her heart. How could he ever think that, he was the most selfless person she’d ever known. She knew where his fear came from but it didn’t make it hurt any less. She felt like it was her fault, like she hadn’t been good enough. Why else would he harbour such a fear. Why else would he think she’d hate him?

 

“I could never hate you kitty, I love you,” she stuttered out. Her own eyes began to well up with tears at her words.

 

He shook his head, “please don’t lie to me Mari. I know you don’t love me, I’m not worth loving. I messed everything up. I broke your trust, I got you captured, I hurt you bugaboo. How could you ever love me? You should’ve just left me here, then at least you’d be safe.”

 

She couldn’t believe his words. She wanted to slap some sense into him but couldn’t with her hands tied up. He blamed himself for everything that had happened, it wasn’t his fault and she knew it. Besides, all of that, it was in the past. It didn’t matter anymore to her, all that mattered was him. He was hurting and she couldn’t do anything to help him. Even after everything he’d been through he was still willing to sacrifice himself for her because he didn’t believe that he was someone worth loving.

 

She could see the guilt and self loathing in his eyes. It shone through like the sun through the clouds. She could practically hear his internal mantra of ‘it’s all my fault’ and she felt terrible. She wanted to comfort him but just didn’t know how.

 

“Now you listen here Chat Noir, none of this is your fault. I chose to come for you because I love you. I couldn’t just leave you here, it was my choice.” She shouted at him. 

 

Adrien frowned at her but then turned away. “I don’t matter, you’re all that matters. I’m not worth saving.” Marinette tried to scooch herself closer to him to give him the comfort he clearly needed, and maybe a slap in the face for thinking so little of himself. Of course he mattered, he’d always mattered. He was a superhero, he saved lives, most importantly he was one of her best friends. He was worth saving. She was concerned that he thought so little of himself.

 

“That’s not true Chat, you’re the superhero, not me.” She reminded him.

 

His expression morphed into the perfect model smile he used. The smile that hid what he really felt but she could hear the strain in his voice. “I’m no hero. A hero wouldn’t be in this mess, a hero would have saved you. I may act like I’m a hero but that’s just a mask. I’m not a hero Marinette, I’m just me.”

 

“Stop lying to yourself,” she yelled at him. His body stilled in shock at her words but she wasn’t done yet. “You, Chat Noir, are a hero. You’ve always been a hero. You were always there for me despite how you were feeling. You stood up for me against Chloe when she told me to step on lego. Hell even now, look at what you’re doing. You’re willing to sacrifice yourself for me. So what if you’re not a stereotypical hero. Chat Noir, you-” She broke off the sentence in tears as she looked at him. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she spluttered out the end of her sentence.

 

“You are my hero.” 

 

He said as he finally looked back at her. He was smiling, an actual real smile and for a second she forgot the situation they were in. She just couldn’t feel anything but pure joy at seeing his smile again. It was brighter than any sun. “Adrien, my name is Adrien.” She was surprised at the admission, but smiled anyway. His words sunk in and she felt so happy that he knew that he could trust her with his identity. Sure she’d heard that he was Adrien from Alya, but hearing the words from him suddenly made it seem that much more real, that much more special. Of course it was him, of course fate would be this cruel. The boy she’d fallen for because of his kindness and then the cat she’d later fallen for because of his personality, they were one and the same. Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste were the same. While she’d known that before, it was so much more real now.

 

She reached for his hands and encased them in her own. He looked from their interlocked hands then back at her, his eyes twinkling. A small smile graced his lips as he looked at her. His smile lit up the room and she couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“If we don’t make it out of this Adrien, I love you.” Somehow she’d managed to say the words without becoming a stuttering mess like she usually did around him, maybe it was the situation or maybe that it was she realised that he was who she’d been talking to the entire time. She didn’t have any reason to be scared around him anymore, he knew her and all of her insecurities, she’d told him them all as Ladybug, and he didn’t care. He’d still told her that he loved her despite them.

 

“I love you too Marinette,” he whispered.

 

Before either of them could say another word they heard the echo of slow clapping sounding around them. Both of their heads whipped around to find the source. The source of it was, surprise surprise, Hawkmoth. “Aw that’s cute, you two love each other, how sweet,” he mocked with venom seeping into his tone. She felt undeniable rage towards the man before them, they were having a moment!

 

She felt Adrien’s hands leave hers and her hands felt a thousand times lighter. She could’ve sworn that there had been more weight to them than the weight of Adrien’s on hers. She tried to move her hands and was surprised to feel the rope that had once tied them slip off of her wrists. She chanced a look back at Adrien whose expression had taken on a cocky smirk. The smirk was so unlike his usual smile that it almost surprised her, the smirk was the same kind of look she pictured Chat often wearing as he made his dumb puns at her. She hadn’t noticed it before but he had somehow managed to completely untie her feet along with his own. She couldn’t help but be impressed, even with his hands literally tied he was still a hero. 

 

Adrien cocked his head to the side as he looked at Hawkmoth with the ridiculous grin on his face. She knew that he was about to say something that was most likely stupid, probably a pun. Then he opened his mouth and spoke, “yeah well what can I say? Eiffel for her!” Yup, stupid, she deadpanned in her mind. The pun was so out of place that she almost found herself laughing at it, she couldn’t help it. 

 

Hawkmoth was however, unsurprisingly not amused by Adrien’s pun. He glared at the boy with a look that could bring even the strongest man to his knees. She knew that if that gaze was directed towards her she would probably shrink back beneath it. Yet Adrien kept smiling at him. He didn’t appear at all phased by the murderous glint in Hawkmoth’s eyes, nor the look that made it seem like he was trying to murder him with his mind. Adrien just kept smiling, she wondered how he could smile at a time like this, how he could be so bright when they were literally backed against the wall. 

 

His hands were still tied, the ropes that bound them appeared looser but not loose enough for him to slip free. She moved herself closer to him to try and reach for his hands so that she could untie them. He pulled his hands into himself away from her before she could take them. She gave him a puzzled look, what was he doing?

 

“You’re free, get out of here, I’ll be fine,” he whispered beneath his breath. She moved back a little in shock at his words. She was offering him freedom yet he was so willing to give it up for her. She frowned but didn’t say anything, it was a miracle that Hawkmoth hadn’t heard him and she wasn’t about to chance her luck in replying. Yet, she knew that there was no way in hell that she was going to leave without Adrien by her side. They’d leave together or not at all.

 

His ropes were loose she noted, maybe he could slip them. She turned her attention away from her crush and back to the mad man who stood in front of them. He towered over them like a giant and to anyone else he would’ve been intimidating. However, Marinette was determined. She refused to shrink beneath his gaze like she so desperately wanted to. 

 

She thought back to her anger towards the man. He’d taken Adrien, he’d threatened him, he’d threatened her. He was a monster, he didn’t deserve her fear. She knew that in actuality she was afraid, terrified even. Yet when she looked back at Adrien she remembered what she was here for, what she was fighting for. This wasn’t for her, this was for him, she had to be brave for him.

 

She turned her gaze towards Hawkmoth and did her best to look intimidating, something hard to do when you’re being towered over by a man probably twice her height. He smiled and even had the audacity to laugh. She felt anger bubble up inside her as she glared at the man.

 

“You know you think you’re so clever and all, tying us up and seeking your revenge but there’s one vital thing you didn’t realise,” she said her voice verged on dangerous as she spoke. She was almost surprised to hear the words from her own mouth but she swallowed her surprise. Now wasn’t the time for surprise, she had mounted her horse, it was time to ride it out. 

 

Hawkmoth just laughed at her words. “Yeah, and what’s that,” he asked sounding way to amused for Marinette’s liking.

 

She got to her feet and pushed the ropes out of her way. She mustered all of her inner Ladybug, the confidence, the bravery and walked up to their tormenter. She stared him down and tried her best to look dangerous. “Nobody messes with my kitty,” she growled at him. She swung her arm back and slapped him clear across the face. The resounding slap echoed throughout the room and they all stood in stunned silence. 

 

Hawkmoth raised a hand to his cheek in surprise on reflex to her sudden action. It was clear to her that he obviously hadn’t expected the action. If she was being honest with herself she hadn’t expected the action either. All of her anger had just bubbled up and caused her to act without thinking. 

 

“You’ll pay for that,” Hawkmoth growled. She backed up on instinct, she knew that he was less than stable given his reasoning for wanting to take Chat down. She backed up further until she felt her back against the wall. He walked towards her threateningly and she struggled to keep hold of her growing panic. He had his hands clenched into fists and his hands raised ready to strike. She knew it was futile to escape, she had backed herself into a corner and she couldn’t get out without facing Hawkmoth’s wrath. She mentally braced herself for whatever was about to happen.

 

Suddenly she heard Adrien’s voice from across the room. “Hey Hawkmoth,” he said without a sliver of fear in his voice. He sounded so confident given the circumstances. Hawkmoth turned his attention off her and onto the distraction that Adrien had inadvertently created. She looked over at him and saw that he had gotten to his feet and somehow he’d managed to free himself from his ropes. 

 

“What is it kitty,” Hawk Moth asked with annoyance clear in his tone. 

 

“Stay away from my lady,” Adrien yelled. He flung himself at Hawkmoth which caused the two of them to tumble to the ground. It was impossible to tell who had the upper hand within their fight. It looked like as soon as one got a hit in the other got two more in. 

 

She pushed herself to her feet and searched the room for anything that could help Adrien in his struggle. A silver baton glinted under the light in the corner of the room. She ran over to it and picked it up. It had a lime green paw print on it and she quickly realised that it was the one Adrien had used as Chat when fighting the criminal world. 

 

Adrien and Hawkmoth had now gotten to their feet and it was clear that Hawkmoth now had the upper hand. Adrien was scrambling to dodge his cane as he tried to hit him with it. She hadn’t even noticed Hawkmoth pick up the cane before but it obviously gave him the edge over him. However, she thought to herself with a smile, that edge wouldn’t last long. She knew that Adrien was an incredibly talented fencer so as soon as he got his baton, he’d likely get the edge he needed in order to allow them to make their daring escape. 

 

“Chat Noir, catch,” she yelled as she threw his baton at him. He jumped up and intercepted the baton in the air. No sooner than it was in his hand it was being used to block Hawkmoth’s cane. The two began to dance around the room in a heated fencing match where they appeared to be equals. Damn, Marinette thought, there goes their chance. However, she was thankful that at least now Adrien had a fighting chance. 

 

Marinette searched the room for anything that could help them escape. She kept Adrien and Hawkmoth in the corner of her eye so that she wouldn’t get in the way of their fencing match, something told her that if that happened it wouldn’t end well for her. She walked around the room until her clumsiness got the better of her and she tripped over something that had been lying on the floor discarded.

 

Surprisingly he picked it up with his spare hand and threw it at Hawkmoth. “Release the quackin,” he yelled. The duck just bounced harmlessly off Hawkmoth’s head and landed on the ground with a strangled quack. Hawkmoth gave him a very unimpressed look but Adrien just shrugged. “What can I say, the pun is mightier than the sword.”

 

“We’re not even fighting with swords,” Hawkmoth yelled exasperated.

“Well if we were that’d be just purrfect,” Adrien said sarcastically as he swung his baton and they continued their ‘sword but not really sword’ fight.

“Yes, because I’m pawsitive that you would lose.”

“Pawlease, what a hissterical thought.”

“You’ve cat to be kitten me, of course I’d win.”

“Why are you lion Hawky? Would it be hawkward for you if you lost?”

“Not as much as a catastrophe it’d be for you if you did.”

“Purrhaps, but I’m clawsome with a sword.”

“You’re purrety pawful compared to me.”

“Are you fur real? That’s purrecious, I’m doing catastic!”

“Are you feline the taste of defeat yet Chat Noir?”

“Why are my puns beginning to bug you? Are you ready to admit that you’re simply clawful at them?”

 

“Will you two stop with the damn puns!” Marinette yelled from across the room which drew the two's attention away from their sword fight. She realised her mistake when Hawkmoth stopped focussing on him and turned his attention to her. Knowing she had limited time she quickly tossed the pillow to Adrien who stared at it in complete and utter confusion. In an absence of ideas he began whacking Hawkmoth with it while she swung her yoyo in an attempt to get it to tie around his feet, unfortunately, she took Adrien out with the yoyo instead. He fell over the string and dropped the pillow to the ground all while glaring at her. 

 

“Seriously m’lady? I already fell for you once,” he joked.

 

Hawkmoth took his attention off of her and began to once again advance on Adrien. She frantically tried to free her yoyo from his legs but it only served to tighten its hold on him. He realised the danger he was in and sat up to frantically try to free his legs from the yoyo string. Hawkmoth pulled out a dagger and smiled terrifyingly at Adrien. Adrien tried to move away but the yoyo prevented him from getting far. He brought the dagger down on his struggling form and she saw red.

 

She grabbed the lightbulb from her bag as it was the only thing she had left. She glared at him, anger consuming every bone of her body. “Nobody hurts my kitty,” she growled. “Lucky charm!” She gripped the lightbulb and threw it with all of her strength. As luck would have it, it hit its mark. It hit him square in the head. By some miracle, she’d managed to throw it with enough power to knock him out.

 

Adrien and her both stared at his fallen form in shock before she remembered the stab wound that he had likely suffered. She ran over to him and collapsed to the ground beside him. The dagger had managed to avoid anything major and had just managed to cause a deep cut along his right arm.

 

He sat up with a smile on his face like he hadn’t just almost been stabbed to death. “Here I was thinking that I was the light of your life,” he joked.

 

She froze in surprise before she facepalmed. “You’re lucky that I like you, Adrien,” she said as she untangled him from the yoyo string. He quickly got to his feet, ignoring the blood flowing from his wrist.

 

“Shall we m’lady?” he asked as he offered his arm to her.

She looped her arm around his and returned his smile, “we shall.”

 

Arm in arm they walked out of the building with smiles on their faces. However, they immediately came face to face with a police officer who looked less than pleased with them. He appeared sweaty and out of breath despite the fact that his car was right next to him. He glared at the two teenagers before him even though Marinette knew that he likely recognised Adrien as Chat Noir.

 

“Chat Noir,” the man greeted curtly. Adrien nodded at the man but offered no verbal response. She noticed that the man was examining him and herself very carefully with an analytical eye but wasn’t saying anything about it. She felt uncomfortable under the man’s gaze as it turned more directly towards her. She knew that the police force would have no clue who she was other than the fact that she was dressed in a ladybug suit. 

 

“You’re late, Ladybug and I already took care of Hawkmoth so you can give the big tough police officer act arrest,” Adrien joked. Marinette didn’t fail to catch his referral to her as Ladybug, the name she had texted him under. The officer was about to respond when Alya suddenly screamed at them from the distance and ran over to them. She practically bowled over the police officer in her excitement to get to the pair.

 

She held the camera up at the ready. They could both tell that she was filming them. She began to talk very quickly, so quickly that neither of them could make out the words. She practically vibrated with excitement making it impossible for her to keep the camera still. “So Ladybug, huh?” She said with her eyebrows raised. 

 

“I- uh- um” Marinette stammered awkwardly. 

“Does this mean we have a superhero duo in town,” she asked energetically. 

“Sure,” she exclaimed panicked. She didn’t know what had come over her, she wasn’t sure she could even handle the responsibility that came with being a superhero. However when she saw the clear excitement on Adrien’s face at the words she knew that she wouldn’t regret it. She may not be a hero but he could show her how. They could be heroes together.

 

“You heard it here first viewers, we have a superhero duo in town. Give a round of applause for Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Alya shouted to the camera as she mimed clapping.

 

Marinette quickly ushered Alya away as she didn’t want to deal with the spotlight in that particular moment, she just wanted to be with Adrien. They were safe now and she wanted him to know that. She wanted to hold him tight enough that nothing could ever hurt him again. She just wanted him safe. So she took him to her family bakery and snuck in past her parents up to her room. 

 

As she wrapped his arm up with a white bandage that was quickly stained red the question that she’d wanted to know the answer to for weeks finally left her lips. “Are you okay?”

 

“I got stabbed and you’re asking me if I’m okay?” he said amused.

“I mean other than the stab wound. You’ve been missing for ages Adrien, are you okay?”

 

He smiled weakly and placed his left hand over hers. “Yes purrincess, I’m feline fine.” His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes however so she knew that he was lying. She moved her hand out from under his and shook her head.

 

“You’re not fine.”

 

He looked down at his feet and bit his lip. His left hand began to absentmindedly trace patterns along her desk. “Yes alright, I’m not fine. I’m starving, tired and I’m hurt, but don’t worry about that Mari. What really matters is you, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, I’m not the one who’s been fighting crime alone for weeks, now am I?”

“I’m not alone anymore though, am I?” he said with a cheeky yet hopeful grin. His eyes still remained fixed to the ground however as if he was dreading her answer.

“No you’re not, you have me now.” She said with a smile as she swung her arm around his shoulders.

“Now and forever?” He asked.

 

She smiled at the question, it was what she’d told him when she’d first told him that he had her. She’d told him that he’d have her now and forever, she couldn’t believe that he still remembered the exchange. She held his hand and lifted his head so that his eyes would meet hers. 

 

“Now and forever,” she confirmed. He smiled at her. She hated to break the moment but she knew what she needed to ask him. “Why did you run away?”

 

Within seconds his smile had melted away and his eyes were transfixed on the ground. He took a deep breath in. “I-I-” he began before cutting himself off as emotions filled him. Renewed tears streamed down his face and he couldn’t bring himself to look at her. “I can’t do this.” He was about to get up to run when she quietly put a hand on his shoulder as a signal to stay.

 

“How about I get you some food and a cup of tea and you tell me over that?” she suggested. He nodded so she went downstairs to make tea and get croissants. She took it back upstairs to him and his eyes widened in a look of pure longing when he saw the food. He quickly snatched up one of the croissants and ate it. His face lit up as he bit into it.

 

“This is the best croissant I’ve ever had.” She smiled at the compliment and thanked him. They sat in silence for a while as he munched on croissants and slowly drank his tea. She was content to just sit there with him as he ate for the first time in who knows how long when he suddenly began to speak. 

 

“I ran away because I couldn’t take it anymore,” his voice shook as he spoke. She wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to tell her, that he shouldn’t, given how uncomfortable he appeared to be as the words were spoken but she couldn’t bring herself to speak. He continued with his voice shaking as he spoke, “my father, he’s been different ever since my mother disappeared. No matter how hard I tried he’d just ignore me, I had to hide the Chat Noir part of me to even get him to look my way. The entire time I was there I was asking myself ‘why doesn’t he love me, what have I done wrong’ but I could never find the answer. It's been eating me up inside ever since she disappeared, I just wanted to feel loved, to not be lonely anymore but it wasn’t meant to be. Then I met you, Nino and Alya and thought that maybe, maybe I wouldn’t be lonely anymore-” he cut himself off. She knew that he had more to say but couldn’t bring himself to say it. 

 

“Take your time,” she said with a smile. She knew that whatever he was going to say was anything but good, not that what he’d said earlier was good. In fact it was heartbreaking. To think that he felt unloved even in his own home. 

 

“Then it all came crashing down,” he continued, “you hated me, Alya hated me and I was  convinced that Nino was going to feel the same soon. Then on the same day my father threatened to pull me out of school and I just snapped. I couldn’t stay there anymore so I did the only thing I could, I ran. Home is where the heart is after all, and mine just wasn’t there.”

 

Tears were flowing down both their faces when he finished talking. He buried his head in his hands before he looked back up at her. “I don’t want to go back to being alone,” he whispered. 

 

“You have me,” she said reassuringly. She swore to herself that she’d always be there for her kitty so he’d never have to feel alone again, he deserved that much. After everything he’d been through he deserved to know that he would always have someone there for him.

 

“I guess I should go home now,” he said quietly as he looked at his feet. She pulled him into a hug and held him tightly to her chest.

 

“Stay as long as you need to,” she whispered into his ear as she handed him another croissant. He hummed in content as he savoured the delicious flavour.

 

“Be my girlfriend?”   

“Yes.’’

 

“Did it hurt?” he asked suddenly, shocking her out of her happiness. She stared at him for a minute with an impassive expression.

 

“I swear if you say did it hurt when you fell from heaven I’m breaking up with you,” she deadpanned.

 

He grinned at her, “actually I was going to say did it hurt when you fell for me?”

 

He got his answer in the form of a pillow colliding with his face.

* * *

 

When he’d returned home his father had listened to him and promised that he’d be there for his son rather than focussing on his work. He told Adrien that he’d still be able to be Chat Noir because as he’d said ‘even if you told me I couldn’t I’d just find a way to anyway’. It probably helped that he knew that at the very least he had Marinette to back him up if anything went wrong. So Adrien had agreed to go home and the first thing he’d done upon getting there was check on his beloved cat Plagg. Plagg had proceeded to bug him until he got fed cheese and then hadn’t left his side for the entire day.

 

The next day Adrien had returned to school much to the shock of his classmates. As soon as he’d seen him Nino ran up and hugged him. “Good to see you again bro, don’t you dare do that to me again.”

 

“Nice to see you too bro,” Adrien responded jokingly. Nino and Adrien then began not so secretly discussing what Adrien had been up to while he was missing and his times as Chat Noir. It turned out that Chat Noir had become famous within their school along with Ladybug. 

 

“Dude seriously though, I can’t believe that Marinette went and saved you,” Nino said still shell shocked by what had happened which Alya had told him over the phone that night. 

 

Marinette who’d been listening to their conversation chimed in. “Of course I saved him, I couldn’t just abandon my kittycat again.”

“Yeah, but the fact that the two of you took down a big time super villain. It’s incredible! How’d you do it? Was it amazing, incredible, astounding?”

 

They shared an awkward look, neither of them wanting to admit that they’d actually stopped Hawkmoth with a lightbulb of all things. It was kind of embarrassing to admit the pure luck they’d caught when the lightbulb had somehow miraculously managed to knock Hawkmoth out.

 

“I prefer the term miraculous,” Adrien said with a laugh.

 

“I just can’t believe that you’re finally together. To think Nino, all we had to do to get them together was to make a super villain kidnap Adrien and get Marinette to go and save him.”

 

“I think you mean catnap,” Adrien said with a wink.

 

“Yeah, operation Adrinette failed every time because we were missing that one crucial element. How could we not have realised that we needed a supervillain to bring the two idiot lovebirds together?” Nino joked sarcastically.

 

“I know right! You two sure are made for each other,” Alya said with a wide smile.

 

Adrien smiled at that and swung an arm around Marinette. “What can I say, I’d be lost without my bugaboo.”

 

“Aw Chaton, I feel the exact same way,” she answered as she leaned into Adrien for a kiss. When their lips connected it was like time stopped and fireworks lit up the sky. Alya and Nino made gagging gestures at the couple's cuteness even though they both found it absolutely adorable. Alya then began trying to decide what shipname she should actually use for them, she settled on Adrinette. However that wouldn’t stop her talking about ‘LadyNoir’ on her ladyblog much to Marinette’s annoyance and Adrien’s amusement.

* * *

 

_ 4 years later _

_ Marinette _

Adrien

 

(7:09pm)

You’ve cat to be kitten mew!

 

(7:10pm)

_ We’ve discussed this. u need to stop the cat puns, they are a catastrophe! _

 

(7:11pm)

Someday I will purrsuade you to love puns as much as I do!

 

(7:12pm)

_ Uve been trying the past 4 years and u still havent succeeded. _

 

(7:14pm)

I don’t want to sound catty, but just because I haven’t succeeded yet doesn't mean I never will. Just you wait purrincess, just you wait.

 

(7:15pm)

_ Stop with the goddamn puns. They aren’t funny. _

 

(7:16pm)

That's a hissterical joke there m’lady. I happen to know that my puns are hilarious.

(7:18pm)

_ They weren’t funny then and they arent funny now. _

 

(7:19pm)

Aw come on buginette, my puns are spot on. Do they bug you? 

 

(7:20pm)

_ Ur a nerd _

 

(7:21pm)

Yeah but I’m your nerd.

 

(9:09pm)

Ladybug! Remember how I said I was going to make me reveal romantic?

 

(9:10pm)

_ That was years ago and I believe that plan went a little awol. _

 

(9:11pm)

That wasn’t my fault!

 

(9:13pm)

_ U were the one that decided ‘hey whats a good idea.... Ik ill annoy the supervillian’ _

 

(9:15pm)

Well what would YOU have done?

 

(9:17pm)

_ Ignored the supervillain texting my phone! _

 

(9:18pm)

..............

 

(9:18pm)

Shut up.

 

(9:20pm)

Anyway back to the romantic reveal thing....

 

(9:21pm)

_ The romantic reveal that didn’t work out because u decided to antagonize a villain and got urself kidnapped. _

 

(9:23pm)

Shhhhhhh 

 

(9:24pm)

Anyway, do you want to try the romantic reveal thing again?

 

(9:25pm)

_ Adrien this may shock u but I already know ur secret identity so u cant really reveal it again. _

 

(9:26pm)

Yes as truly catastrophic as that is maybe I have something else I want to reveal ;)

 

(9:28pm)

_ Hahaha yeah sure :/  _

 

(9:30pm)

I have a feline that you might be in for a surpurrise there purrincess.

 

(9:31pm)

_ STOP _

 

(9:31pm)

_ WITH _

 

(9:31pm)

_ THE _

 

(9:31pm)

_ GODDAMN _

 

(9:31pm)

_ PUNS _

 

(9:32pm)

Make me :P

 

(9:33pm)

_ Maybe I will ;) _

 

(9:34pm)

Are you flirting with me bugaboo?

 

(9:35pm)

_ Whatcha gonna do about it tom cat? _

 

(9:36pm)

;)

 

(9:37pm)

I may only have nine lives but I’d spend all of them with mew ;)

 

(9:38pm)

_ U think u can win the pick up line contest? Well tough ive gotten good :)  _

 

(9:39pm)

_ Let me tie ur shoes, I don’t want u falling for anyone else. _

 

(9:40pm)

You’ve got to be kitten me right meow, you’re purrfect.

 

(9:42pm)

_ Are you a sheep because you look unBAAleivable _

 

(9:43pm)   
I’m a cat, you should know that. Especially given that your beauty has sent me straight to purrgatory.

 

(9:44pm)

_ Even if there was no gravity I’d still fall for u. _

 

(9:45pm)

I want to spend every meowment with you ;)

 

(9:46pm)

_ U must be the speed of light because time stops when I look at u. _

 

(9:47pm)

Hey, you stole that one from me!

 

(9:48pm)

_ Whatcha gonna do about it?  _

 

(9:50pm)

_ Cat got ur tongue? _

 

(9:51pm)

You wanna know the best thing in my life, it’s the first word of this sentence. ;)

 

(9:52pm)

_ U win this round >:( _

 

(9:53pm)

Face it buginette, you can't top my smoothness.

 

(9:54pm)

_ Yes but I can top u in not making stupid decisions. _

 

(9:55pm)

It was one time! 

 

(9:56pm)

_ U got kidnapped by a supervillain because u were dumb enough to antagonise him _

 

(9:57pm)

How was I supposed to know he was serious!

 

(9:58pm)

_ HE WAS THREATENING U _

 

(9:59pm)

Very poorly.

 

(10:00pm)

_ Ur impossible. _

 

(10:02pm)

Hey, if it hadn’t been for Hawkmoth u would never have found out my identity.

 

(10:03pm)

_ Ud been planning on telling me before u got freakin kidnapped! _

 

(10:04pm)

Yes, but lets face it, it was really cute the way it happened ;)

 

(10:05pm)

_ Yeah nothing like a life threatening situation to set the mood :/ _

 

(10:06pm)

_ For the record tho I’m glad it's u _

 

(10:07pm)

Well I’d hope so given we’ve been dating since.....

 

(10:08pm)

_ I was trying to be sweet! _

 

(10:08pm)

_ I’m really glad u were Chat, I couldn’t imagine anyone else better. _

 

(10:09pm)

Aw bugaboo, a tear just welled up in my eyes.

(10:10pm)

I’m glad you are Ladybug.

 

(10:11pm)

Now back to my romantic reveal ;)

 

(10:12pm)

_ Omfg back to that again? _

 

(10:13pm)

Yes, meet me at your family bakery in five?

 

(10:15pm)

_ Fine but this better be good kitty cat. _

 

(10:16pm)

Trust me it will be ;)

* * *

 

Marinette walked into the bakery feeling more than a little annoyed at Adrien. It was almost 10:30pm at night, she had been planning on getting a good night’s sleep for once but now that plan was out the window. She saw him standing across the room with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He was dressed in a nice suit with a green tie on that perfectly brought out his eyes. She stood frozen to the spot, they’d been together for a year now and everytime she saw him her heart went boom. The room felt like it was spinning as her heart stopped for a second, she just couldn’t help it, he looked so amazing and she couldn’t believe that this man was her boyfriend. 

 

He walked across the room and handed her the bouquet with a small bow. “M’lady,” he said with one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen on his face. He took her hand and gave it a kiss as she continued to stand frozen. She just simply stared at him in a state of shock, she hated herself for how she couldn’t seem to find her words. She mentally screamed at herself to get it together, this was Adrien, her dorky boyfriend, he wouldn’t care if she made a fool of herself he’d just smile at her like normal.

 

He offered her his arm with a smile, “shall we?” She looped her arm around his and he lead her out of the bakery. Once they had left the bakery he removed his arm from hers and offered her his hand instead. She gladly took it and reveled in the feeling of his skin on her own, his hands were so warm, she felt safe and protected with him by her side.

 

“Where are we going,” she asked as she finally managed to gather her words. He looked confused for a second then seemed to realise what she had just said. He pointed towards a park in the distance so she figured that they were going there. She wondered why he was making such an effort, they usually just went out with their friends or to a movie or a restaurant maybe but never something like this. She couldn’t help but wonder what he was planning. 

 

He lead her over to the park where she saw that a picnic spot had been set up on the ground. He gestured for her to sit down so she did and he sat beside her. “You know how I said that I’d take somewhere romantic because I wanted it to be memorable?”

 

“You said that ages ago and it never worked out anyway,” she reminded him. She couldn’t figure out where he was going with this. He leant back and looked up at the stars with a dopey smile on his face. She couldn’t help but smile at how his eyes sparkled beneath the moonlight, it was almost supernatural how beautiful they looked. She forced her gaze off of him and towards the night sky. The stars twinkled in the night sky and shone down on them. It felt so surreal. 

 

“You saved me, you know,” he said suddenly. His eyes were still fixed to the sky. She wondered where the comment had come from, it was so sudden that it caught her off guard. She tried to think of what the comment might mean, did he mean in the physical sense or an emotional way. “I would’ve died without you,” he continued on. She looked at him in horror, she had known that was the truth but hearing it outloud was more painful than a knife to the heart. 

 

“I couldn’t let you die Chaton, you mean to much to me,” she said honestly. She meant the words, even though he had once broken her heart at the same time he’d worked his way into it. She’d fallen for him and she had no clue when she just hadn’t been able to bare the thought of what might happen if she hadn’t been there.

 

He turned his gaze from the sky towards her. He looked at her as if she were the sun, his eyes sparkled as they met her’s. His face was lit up so beautifully, not only by his sparkling eyes but by the moonlight that shone down on them.

 

“And I love you too Princess,” he said with a smile as he held out a small box to her. She looked down at the box in confusion, the gears turned in her head. Why was he giving her a box, it wasn’t a special day or anything. He was anxious, she could tell, even though he kept the smile on his face his hand shook slightly and his other hand couldn’t seem to keep still. She wondered why he was so anxious about such a small box. She took it from him and gave him a smile. 

 

She opened it up and almost dropped it due to her shock as to what was inside. Inside the small little box was a silver ring with a small red gem on it. It sparkled beneath the moonlight and looked like something out of a fairy tale. She looked from the ring to him in confusion. 

 

“So Marinette, you know that if stars fell every time you made me smile then the sky would be empty.” Seriously, she thought, could he ever stop the damn pick up lines? “I love you more than words could express, so if you’ll have me, will you Mari me?”

 

“Oh, Adrien, of course I will,” she said with a gigantic smile on her face. She took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger, it fit perfectly. With bright smiles on their faces they both leant into each other for a kiss. It was like they were the only two people in the world, and in that moment they were. The deep passionate kiss they shared under the stars was unlike any other. As they broke off the kiss they both had huge smiles on their faces. 

 

“Together,” he asked.

“Now and forever.”

 

Unknown to the two Alya and Nino were hiding in the bushes in the background. Alya turned to Nino with a smug grin on her face as she held out her hand. He sighed and reluctantly gave her $10. This was the last time he bet on their relationship he decided. Alya just smirked at him, “told you it would happen.” Then to add insult to injury she started playing bet on it loudly through her phone, not only annoying Nino but spoiling Adrien and Marinette’s moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter has been hell to write, I've rewritten it so many times that I've lost count. When I first wrote it, it was somewhere around 3000 words, now it's over 8000 and idk how it happened. Honestly, the very last scene almost didn't make the final cut even after it's been there since the first draft of the chapter I just wasn't sure about it, it only really stayed because a friend of mine read it and told me to keep it. Personally, I find overly happy endings annoying at times but the story didn't feel right without it so it stayed.
> 
> I've honestly been overwhelmed by the amazing response this fic has gotten and it's been my absolute joy to write it. Thank you all for all your amazing and nice responses they never fail to bring a smile to my face :) I'm sad to see this fic go as I've loved every minute of writing it but all good things must come to an end. 
> 
> I really hope that you all liked this chapter and that it lived up to expectation. Please do tell me what you think and kudos and all that jazz. Until the next time, Goodbye. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think guys ;)


End file.
